For Evermore
by iPolaris
Summary: :: HIATUS/BEING REWRITTEN :: Do you ever wonder what he thinks within his deep, dark and familiar eyes? ; –Damen-centric
1. One

**A/N: **_This is my first story about _Evermore_, my first ever American book-related fic. It started as an idea from two years ago in October (I was like, "There was 'Midnight Sun', so why not try a 'Damen's' thing like that?" lol) and I finally published it by January the next year. Well, due to events (like real life, school, and stuff), I was unable to update fast (until now). This is purely made for people who read Evermore and would like to try read something 'new' from it, so criticisms and comments are welcome; in fact, I like replying to your reviews (**note: **although, the next chapters that will be edited will be **deleted** of my past A/Ns). __That's it for the intro; thanks for reading._

I'd like to thank my old readers and fans-alike _very much_ for making this possible (for those who put this fic in their _**favorites**_ and _**alerts**_), and welcome to **For Evermore**, new readers.

.

.

.

**Summary:** I'm afraid of losing her again. Then, starting over again, with me just waiting for her untimely death, every generation and years that come. I've made my mind. I don't want to lose her, ever again.  
_This story is about Damen's POV, since in the real story it's always Ever's._

**Disclaimer: **This magnificent story belongs only to Ms. Alyson Noel. This just came from my unstable mind.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**S**eeing that place where that person is, I climbed out my car. I saw her vehicle exactly it should have been. I should place mine next to hers tomorrow, for sure. I suddenly smiled at my thought. How long had it been that I saw her? How long did I have to start again?

It doesn't matter anymore to me, anyway. As long she's there, I'd definitely go with her, even starting all over again, even if she doesn't know about us from the beginning. Even if I'm an all-new person to her again. I'll keep waiting, take all the time she needs to. I'm not that in a hurry as I am before. I guess I'm used to it in all these years.

I grabbed my bag, my props for this new whole place, as I went straight to the office. At the hall, several students are there, rushing forth to their classes. Funny, I expected to find her with them, too; however, she's already there, huh?

As they ran past me, girls smiled at me, mostly with their thoughts... like, 'Wow, isn't he gorgeous! I need to know him!' ...Same things like that. On the other hand, males aren't the same thing with them. As soon as they saw me, they had this insecure look, with their sea-colored auras turned into green. Yes, there are those invisible colors around a person, although they don't know about it through their simple eyes, and only people like me, have the ability to.

I do prefer to ignore those auras as I wished; after all, I already knew what it will be, even without looking at them. However, since this is the start, I'd like to experience those moments she had, to reconnect, and to relate with her.

"Hello, good morning." Politely as I could, I greeted the principal.

"I should guess, you're the new student," the principal answered as she stood up her office chair. I went in, as I carefully supported the door, not to make any noise, especially because classes were already going on.

'So young and handsome, too. A gentleman… in his seventeen's?' I 'heard' the superior one thought. But, at that moment, she quickly erased the thought and continued, "I suppose that you should wait for your homeroom teacher."

I formally replied, blending in.

"Hm, yes, it seems to be so. Actually, I thought I am already late. It's nice to know I'm not the only one."

"You must know it's–"

_Mr. Robins_.

Focusing on her thoughts, the only one I'm listening besides the principal's, I finished the teacher's name in my head. I used other's thoughts when she doesn't want me to, even though I know she doesn't permit me..._yet_.

"…Mr. Robins."

"Yes, of course," I grinned normally, as I, obviously know she'd fall for that. Which makes things easily. To blend and fit in, try to belong to this place. Although, I don't have a problem with Mr. Robins, since I already knew him, and supposedly, know him.

A few seconds later, Mr. Robins, in his teacher-looking-must-be image opened the door of the office and saw me.

"You must be my new student, uhmmm… Mr. Damen Auguste?"

I nodded, and I excused myself from the principal as I went in front of him.

"I am, sir."

"Sorry for this tardiness of mine," he muttered with mixed stress and embarrassment. The poor thing must be tired from his life, must be hiding those feelings alone within him. He opened the door for me with his hand that clasped the doorknob and the other holding his things.

"Shall we?"

Mr. Robins guided my way to the class, even if I already memorized the 'in's and out's' of this architecture. All this while, I listened intently to her thoughts, her mind organized now and calm, unlike when the first time she had those powers. Thoughts and voices are easily flooding her mind, making her lose her focus and give her headaches, which makes me worried for her and eager to teach everything I know to stop it, or at least, give her peace.

I remembered clearly the day I found her. She had a family, or what used to be, from their 'home.' I am supposed to go to that place, but since they moved out to some camping, I guess I must follow her, now that I'm dying to see her face once again, after all those painful years she left me.

It appeared that it was a pretty good thing to do.

I saw the whole accident, the moment some deer or an animal went their way, causing them a pretty big price for saving the animal from its death... which resulted in their death. At that time, I saw the mayhem caused, the whole vehicle cracked with its wrecked parts, and the bumper with its embrace with the tree. I leapt from my hiding place and went to the site. I pictured a glowing light immediately as my soul went to that place.

I saw her back, her blonde hair flowing gracefully, watching as her family crossed the bridge. I am afraid to lose her again, the fact I just saw her and then suddenly in just a blink of an eye, she'll disappear from my arms again. Fortunately, she lingered a bit, through that vast fragrant field of pulsating trees and flowers that shivered, the dazzling mist that reflected and glowed and made everything shimmer. Although, those are only illusions of luring a mortal in.

I briskly went out of that place, my soul coming back to earth. She's not ready yet, to cross that bridge. I must admit that I'm scared of her leaving me again, alone. But now, I've been given a chance to stay with her, now forever.

Without a second thought, I immediately pulled a bottle of the liquid I'm very familiar with from my pocket, find her body and saw her face red, from her blood oozing from her forehead.

_That_ should mark. Destroying her angelic face. But, it doesn't matter back then. As long as she survives, I know that she'll heal with her heart and that scar someday, and I carefully forced her to drink the red liquid. She suddenly jerked, falling to the ground as I can't help, but to watch the pain she's going through, since it's the first step she must really go through to live.

Finally, she stopped, and I looked onto her face, making sure she's alright, as her blue eyes opened slowly. I can hear her slow panting, and I swear my heart thumped loudly in sync with her breath. I instructed her gently, as I am full of conviction that I found what I'm looking for all those years.

"Ever? Is that your name? Open your eyes and look at me."

And I gulped with relief, as I saw those same ocean-blue eyes open slowly to mine, her lips moving with effort to reply with affirmation. The last thing I know is that she's in my arms, and I embraced her, grateful that she's alive and she's finally back to me.


	2. Two

**I** thought that when I enter a classroom, I'll experience a new 'something'.

As Mr. Robins and I entered the room, expected awes and hanging mouths welcomed me, and _that_'s the usual I'm kind of tired from. Guess what? There _was_ something new.

I might have chuckled, as I come to know that, and of course, I won't. What? Oh yes, _that_. You see, everyone was staring at me with different expressions on their faces while side-commenting, murmuring, and whispering. Some even giggled and several daydreamed, and there she was, not even flinching or moving an inch, not even bothering to look up and notice what this class was doing.

Suddenly, I saw clear blue orbs widening, and a small smile curving from her lips. After a blink, that familiar moment was gone, and I thought that was _real_. How refreshing, since when I last saw her, she was curious of me when we met.

"Class." Mr. Robins rang a wake-up bell, and brought me back to reality. As the basics tell, I gazed at the people in the room with a friendly gesture.

"This is Damen Auguste. He just moved here from New Mexico-"

In just a second, the whole room burst with thoughts. Oh, _life_. And with that, I saw her face with mixed emotions of pain and irritation. Someone's thoughts evaded her mind, and it's... Stacia Miller's? Hmm, seems to explain things I hear from her mind:

_Damen Auguste is totally smoking hot. _A compliment, perhaps? I don't know what to say.

_Honor completely agrees. _I'm really...flattered.

_So does Honor's boyfriend, Craig, but that's a whole other story. ..._OH.

"...okay, Damen, you can take that empty seat in the back, right next to Ever. You'll have to share her book until you get your own copy," the teacher finished as I tried not to mind about the last part though. I nodded obediently, and went to the back, while I felt that people's eyes were tearing me with looks. No worries, I'm already used to it, and that's just natural.

Ignoring the surrounding distraction around us, I broke the 'silence' around her with a "Hey," with me sliding onto my seat, and our backpacks falling to the floor. I'm glad that Mr. Robins gave me this chance. Well, I can do that sooner or later, but that's no. I just, can't wait for this once-in-a-lifetime moment. Again.

It seemed to increase its chance to success. Good start, huh? Once again, the ever helpful Mr. Robins made me remember another hint. With that, I leaned near her and said, "Mind if I share?"

Looking hesitated, she slide her book, anyway. I'd like to pretend to see the book, and I brought the chair closer, bridging the small gap between us, she scooted to the farthest part of her seat and hide beneath her hood. I laughed under my breath, realizing how dumb I am. Of course, she's just new to her abilities, and wouldn't have a chance to know that there are ways on how to 'live normally' even if she had that power, with no fear of being touched. And hey, is it everyday that a _stranger_ comes and... well, looks so suspicious with the 'closing' thing?

Ever. Her name. With those blue eyes with storm, she looked at me, with no idea what my silent laughter meant, since the class began. I felt a little guilty, since she sunk even lower. She probably thought I was laughing at her or something... but I wasn't. Really. Though, I can't really tell her that or it could cause further misunderstandings.

Anyway, I glanced at the people at the room. So many scattered thoughts drifting around, yet, there's not a thought that says nice about the both of us. Well, about _her _mainly, because of _me_. Back to observing her, Ever was very eager to end this class, but, I was very eager to spend time with her more, even if it means I have to go through all of this, too.

* * *

Lunch time it was.

Good thoughts. Again...and it multiplied. Wow, I'm already a celebrity the second - no, the... wait, I've lost count. I sighed, and told myself that I'll just ignore it as usual, like what I always do with those ways the girls blush about me and those, uh, haters.

I went to some 'private' table… not so private that looks like it is open to all. Smiling and chatting to people I knew (through thoughts) while listening to her chat with her best of friends (Once again, through thoughts).

I still can't go to the stage, after all. She'll need adjustments for me to do that, first.

"…Oh no, please not _you_, too," Ever said, shaking her head and bite into her apple. Saying that, it's like there's a new virus: Damen bird flu. Everyone caught that will fall over heels for Damen Auguste, our new superstar. Her friends kept talking about me; all the while she thinks I'm too much for a big deal. I should have kept a low profile, if that was the case, but... I can't help it. Humans are too... _flashy_ with their eyes; they are easily attracted to what they see outside very much often, and this one was the same as all.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a woman, asking her. _Haven_.

Then, after a while, I saw the guy talk with them now, and I guess he's Miles. Actually, he prefers to be like Haven and Ever, but who cares about genders, I'd say he go for it if I could, unlike those people who judge before they know what they're actually judging. I averted my gaze, back to the red liquid I sip, as my lunch. How I wanted to join in the fun already.

Thinking about time tables, thank the superiors for my schedule. I realized that I got to share with Ever in first period, which was English class and the sixth period, the Art class, which was, by the way, I really _like, _even from the start of time.

I made my day straight afterwards, until the time for us to go home came, and I'm really looking forward to see her at the lot, and observe that face I've been watching from the very first day I took her picture.

I walked normally to my car, tossing my bag and closing the door. Resting against it, I looked at them with curiosity, of what could be happening, since I temporarily stopped reading minds, because my senses are telling me this was going to be interesting. Miles was here, so was she. Right _here, _really.

It _was _interesting, indeed. Ever's clear ocean-colored eyes have a contact with mine, and in an instant, I saw myself in her thoughts, dazzled. I grinned, since I was kind of surprised I saw a hint of my impact, and a little to add in those features, with the hope that she'll remember me, even in her dreams as I always think of her.

Like a magnet, my eyes pulled hers. I can see that memory in her head, and that she's trying hard to remember, but it's no use. It's not the right time yet, so please don't force it if you still can't, Ever. _I have time in my hands_.

"Um, Ever? Hel-lo? You can wake up now. Please," Miles broke the connection, as I blinked and smiled sheepishly. It really got into me. Miles gave a nervous grin, and apologized, "Sorry about my friend here, she usually has her hood on."

I fixed my gaze on her, and gave her a friendly simper. She seemed to be astonished, to see that I have no aura. Oh, what is an Aura? Well, aura are those colorful shades around a figure of a person that reflect how the person is physically and emotionally fairing, and it would be really strange that a living being like me, unlike all others, have _no _aura.

I held my smile, wondering playfully why I am like that, as she showed a puzzled glow.

Back to the real world, I spoke.

"'Ever', right?"

"Oh, sorry." Miles stood for her, when I caught her motioning him to. "Damen, Ever–Ever, Damen."

I glanced to Miles, thanking him for his effort for introduction. With an excuse, with the perfect smile meant for the perfect girl, I asked Ever, "Can you lend me a copy of Wuthering Heights? I need to get caught up, and I won't have time to visit the bookstore tonight."

She carefully got her book as a sign of confirmation, with two sides of her arguing for the physical touch. But, of course not, she won't be feeling anything. I touched her hand, got the book, tossed it to my car surely with no problem. It was amusing to see her baffled somehow; I wonder when I could tease her just like..._yesterday_.

"See you tomorrow."

I glanced goodbye to Miles, and went into my car, slammed it shut, and drove away.

She'll have many questions, which are for sure. But, it wasn't the time yet to expose myself. I'll let her be with me, slowly but surely. I once again felt my hand, reminiscing how it touched her hand once again. I smiled at the whole thought as I drove into the horizon...


	3. Three

**I** went in the friendly community place where my 'small and simple' house was.

I need to keep on low-profile, even though judging my image–otherwise, people will notice I'm not as much as normal as they are. And I'm not abnormal, either, that I'm just out of this world being. We can say that I'm your UMNFN (Unidentified, Mysterious, New Friendly Neighbor) who came from somewhere, but from the universe.

Like 'Hello, I'm visiting your planet Earth for world domination. I'm here for a very significant mission from Mars and it is to be the man of your dreams for me to blend, feel normal as a human and fit in your world'.

Nope, scratch that. It is to 'follow my heart and to be with that person'.

At its huge front gate, I stopped the engine and opened my driver's window. A woman stood within the entrance and checkpoint zone. I waved at her.

"Mr. Auguste, welcome back!" she said, greeting me. She permitted me to enter, as a new home owner in their subdivision, opening the gates.

"Sure," I replied her, grinning a bit. "Good to be back."

Avoiding reading thoughts in this place, I don't want to invade other people's privacy here, even if I'm always doing that in other places, unless if it is necessary. I revived the engine, closed my window as she saluted me while I enter. I parked my BMW in front of my house and I climbed out of it, holding her copy.

Opening its door, I went inside my house. Dust, my friend, welcomed me. What? I just moved here. To any human out there who happened to be 'curious', there's another reason, besides from the 'usual'.

After I shut the door, I walked to the center, and stretched my limbs. I let myself fall. 'Thud!' was what supposedly to be heard. But, of course, before that, a soft and comfortable chair was automatically underneath me, as I dropped.

Why? ...I don't need material things–decorations, furniture, etc. and the like, because I can _create_ them. This is another advantage for someone like me. I don't need anything to live, except for oxygen, obviously. The fact is, I can make anything out of nothing, like God. But, I'm nothing but a small ant compared to him.

Closing my eyes, I made a connection, unknowingly did, with Ever. At least, I know she's safe for now. And she's totally avoiding to bother what had she just saw in me. No aura, no color and no presence of being alive.

Honestly, I don't want to stalk her. No, it's not _actually_ stalking. But, I can't help this protective feeling. After all, usually, once I find her, the next day she'll be gone. So, it will not hurt observing her, right?

I sighed, boredom sure sucks at this time. Wow, I can't believe myself. How I am influenced much by humans. I scratched my nape, as I stood leaving the chair. I opened my cupboard I made seconds ago, revealing my prized red drink. I got a mug and poured some of it. Something clicked in my head, as I smirked.

I went to the second floor, going inside my sanctuary. Sitting near the window, I gazed at the sky. By my guess, it's what, 5:30 pm, already? Time is just too fast. I sighed.

With Wuthering Heights on my hand, I opened the said copy as I sipped from my mug. This is another hundredth time I've read this. But, I won't fail her, surely for I will still read this book again, with my two eyes now. Knowing a book's story easily by touch even you've read it countless times still spoils the fun.

I spent the time, reading an old friend's work. Ah, yet still, it never gets old. I still remember how that person gave the first copy to me, and asked me to read it. I jumped on my bed, lying on my back. Molding a wooden side table, I put the book there.

"I guess UFOs need sleep." I yawned jokingly to myself. "Assignments for tomorrow."


	4. Four

**A/N: **_Italicized _words stand for _Ever's thoughts_.

* * *

**I** opened my eyes to find that my alarm clock (well, I need a clock to look at the time, right?) which I made yesterday with the wooden table rang hard. I groaned as I shifted from my former position, my body feeling heavy. I guess it wasn't used to much exhaustion like the old times. Maybe I forced myself much?

I sat by my bed slowly, as my eyes made it awake. Holding the ringing clock with my hand, I saw that it was time already. I pressed the stop button to shut it. I also checked Ever's presence, and I realized she is still sleeping and her thoughts drifting from the real world.

I rose, walked towards my old wardrobe, and opened carefully its brown doors by its light brown handle. This reliable and sturdy closet was an extremely old gift from a friend of mine. It would be a shame if I don't take care of it.

This time, I avoided contacts from my _ex;_ so far, so good. It's nice to think that she was far away from me and from Ever. I mean, I don't have any grudge against her nor she didn't have anything against me, but with her, it was still just _awkward. _Even if we were friends. And even if we just became friends _again_.

I picked up a decent black long-sleeved shirt and a pair of dark pants. I wore my sleek motorcycle boots, as I grabbed her book copy. I went out of my private room as I made it locked from the inside the time I'm going down the stairs.

Opening the cupboard, I got some small bottles of the drink. I brought an extra and opened it, as I drank it while making my way to my BMW. I climbed in, locking the door as I put her book in my bag. I checked some painful assignments as I answered them smoothly with my pretty neat handwriting… which can be a pretty advantage if you want to fake being Mr. Perfect plus having high grades.

As I finished, I made my way out of the community, gesturing farewell to the woman guard, who still looked sleepy, by the way. I drove to my school as I parked my BMW. In a few minutes, we will be late together.

I went out, grabbing my bag as I made my way to the campus's entrance doors.

At the hallway, I saw Haven, Ever's girl best friend, while darting frantically, scanning the campus as she says, "Okay, the bell's gonna ring in less than five minutes and still no sign of Damen. You think he dropped out?"

She looked at Ever and Miles; yellow eyes wide with alarm.

"Why would he drop out? He just started," Ever said, heading for her locker as Haven skips alongside her, the thick rubber soles of her boots bouncing off the pavement.

"Uh, because we're not worthy? Because he really is too good to be true?"

"But, he has to come back. Ever leant him her copy of Wuthering Heights, which means he has to return it," Miles said, before Ever can even stop him.

I look alarmed, as her glare weighed on Ever.

"When did this happen?"

She put her hands on her hip, and stared at her. _Hard_.

"Because you know I called dibs, right? And why didn't I get an update? Why didn't anyone tell me about this? Last I heard you hadn't even seen him yet."

"Oh, she saw him alright. I almost had to dial nine-one-one she freaked out so bad." Miles laughed.

She shook her head, shut her locker, and headed down the hall instead. Silently, I tried to follow them without being noticed.

"Well, it's true," the guy shrugged, walking alongside Ever.

I walked fast enough not to be seen, as I make myself to the classroom door.

"So, let me get this straight; you're more of a liability than a threat?" Haven peered at her through narrowed, heavily lined eyes, her jealousy transforming her aura into a dull puke green.

"Yes, I'm a liability. I'm a huge uninsurable disaster waiting to happen. But, I'm definitely not a threat. Mainly because I'm not interested, and I know that's probably hard to believe, with him being so gorgeous and sexy and hot and smoldering and combustible or whatever it is that you call him, but the truth is, I don't like Damen Auguste, and I don't know how else to say it!"

Haven gasped as she looked forward, her face frozen as she looked at me, who was currently noticed by this girl. Wow.

"Um, I don't think you need to say anything else," she mumbled at Ever, who looked in my direction.

I can hear Ever's heart skip two beats as I opened the door. Despite of what I heard, I don't judge people. She still hasn't knows anything yet so I consider it as an accident. I smiled, still holding the door for her.

"Hey, Ever, after you."

She went in as I followed her, storming her way while avoiding Stacia's bag in her path narrowly. As I came to, I pushed Stacia's bag with my foot, and the girl ignored it, feeling sorry deep inside, having thoughts like "crap, I'm busted" or "oh my, he just _put it aside_". Meanwhile, I tried to observe Ever. Her thoughts were regretting in shame, so was her cheeks burning in embarrassment after she learned that I heard what "_horrifying words"_ she just said.

She tossed her bag to the floor, slide onto her seat, lifted her hood, and cranked her iPod, hoping to drown out the noise and reflect on what just happened, assuring herself that a guy like me…

_A guy so confident, so gorgeous, so completely amazing, is too cool to bother with careless words of a girl like me._

I regretted hearing her words to make her feel uncomfortable. So, I made myself an excuse to touch her hand. And the moment, I do that when she starts to relax she jolted, looking at me. Her thoughts confused of why she feels tingled, electrocuted from my touch, without seeing my past.

To satisfy her, I just smiled as I get her book from my bag.

"I wanted to return this," I said, as I handed over her book. Her mind became cleared the moment I speak, making her relaxed and chill.

Yet knowing how ridiculous that was, she shook her head and said, "Are you sure you don't want to keep it? Because I really don't need it, I already know how it ends."

I removed my hand away from her, after I give her silence of different thoughts.

"I know how it ends, too," I replied, gazing at her, but she quickly looked away. I wondered why. Then, the surroundings took me as noisy thoughts filled her head. I can hear them all, chattering and shouting all at once; words eating each other, sounds trying to wave one another. She tried to stop listening to it, as she put back her ear pods back to the music, which seemed a way to block them.

Seeing her case, I touched her hand, stopping the commotion inside her head, and helping her ease the pain of hearing people's thoughts for a while.

"What're you listening to?"

And the whole room went quiet again…

…_Seriously, for those few brief seconds, there were no swirling thoughts, no hushed whispers, nothing but the sound of his soft, lyrical voice. I mean, when it happened before, I figured it was just me. But, this time I know that it's real. Because even though people are still talking and thinking and engaging in all of the usual things, it's completely blocked by the sound of his words..._

She squinted, noticing how her body has gone all warm and electric; wondering what could possibly be causing it. Then, me touching her hand, is the first normal encounter she got remotely.

"I asked what you're listening to," I repeated with a smile, for the excuse that she didn't hear what I just asked, pulling her away from her mind that made her face flush pink. I'm somewhat making myself talk to her in private for the very first time – a normal chat with Ever, and it was exciting as every tick came by.

"Oh, um, it's just some goth mix my friend Haven made. It's mostly old, eighties stuff, you know like the Cure, Siouxsie and the Banshees, Bauhaus." Ever shrugged, unable to avert her gaze as she stared into my eyes, trying to determine their exact color. Well, she used to do _that_, too, at first, when she thought that I was a strange man and... Wait, that's a different story of long ago, but it didn't stop me from being amused with her actions.

"You're into goth?" I asked, brows raised, my eyes skeptical. She began to think of me taking inventory of her long blond ponytail, dark blue sweatshirt, and makeup-free, clean scrubbed skin.

"No, not really. Haven's all into it." She laughed, a nervous, cackling, cringe worthy sound, that bounces off all four walls and right back at her. She's trying her best to reply to me although she is a bit tensed.

"And you? What are you into?" My eyes were still on hers; I just hope that my face won't betray me.

Ever was just about to answer, but Mr. Robins walked in, his cheeks red and flushed, but not from a brisk walk like everyone thought it was. I leaned back in my seat, thinking why Mr. Robins, of all times enter the classroom at a very exciting part of our talk. Sometimes, he kills moods, too, and it's _not _very funny.

Even though I looked interested in Mr. Robins's classroom teaching lessons, I look forward to what Ever has in mind as she took a deep breath and lowered her hood, sinking back into the familiar sounds of adolescent angst, test stress, body image issues, Mr. Robin's failed dreams, and Stacia, Honor, and Craig all wondering…

…_what the hot guy could possibly see in me._


	5. Five

**L**unch time is my favorite part of the eating routine of a normal human being, if I were given a chance to be a human once again.

Well, it's not like I can't eat; it's just that I _never _have the need to. It's like the saying 'Anyone can, but that doesn't mean anyone should', but I can still eat if I wanted to. Human foods still contain the taste they have, although my body wasn't used anymore to them much, plus the nutrients they have are already in my drink; I just eat whenever necessary.

In anyway, I scanned the cafeteria with my eyes, searching for her 'best friends' place, before she ever got in the eating zone.

"Hi there," I greeted politely at Miles and Haven, sitting and waiting like forever (in Haven's point of view, anyway) in their bench. "Mind if I spend the lunch time here with you? I supposed I'm too warmly greeted by others; I just want a private shade, and I see that I don't have much time to meet you two…"

Miles looked uncertain at Haven. He just looked concerned over Haven. How come you would not look sure if one of your best friends is falling head over heels, love on first sight moment with the currently new mysterious hottest transfer guy in school in a suspicious time of the day? Who knows, Haven might 'freak' on me, just like Ever's first meeting with me, that was what he was thinking. But, of course that's not what I try to think of her.

"Uhmmm…" Haven mumbled, frantically trying to breathe. "Sure, go on ahead. Ever would love to have you here."

_More like Haven loves to have you here, _Miles thought as he searched for Ever. I nearly chuckled. If only he could roll his eyes, Miles would have done it if I weren't here.

"Anyway, we would love to have another lunch mate," Haven continued, still flirting with me indirectly as I sit beside her.

No Ever on sight, so Haven takes this chance to have a pop quiz on me. About what I like, I dislike and so on and so forth. Miles made comments about a few of every single thing. Then, Haven swirled her finger around her hair, telling me, "So wanna hang out tonight?"

I just looked at her. She suddenly coughed, excusing.

"Of course, you're new and after all, so we would like to invite you as a welcome for being 'in' as–"

Miles interrupted her, directing me to the point.

"How about 8pm tonight at Ever's place? You know, me and my friend, Haven, really devised this plan so Ever can make up for your first impression on her which ended up screwed. Right, Haven?" He shot a glance at Haven, making her agree who puffed with Miles ruining her plans.

I smiled, laughing in my mind. Great, Miles. That was a cool move you got there. Thanks, man.

Haven, not able to take Miles's words back, speaks with grudge, covered by her smile, "Well… yeah, Miles is right. So you'll come?"

"We'll see."

I shrugged at her, letting her think I won't come so Ever won't be involved with her jealousy.

Suddenly, Ever rushed in the cafeteria, scrambling toward our place. Her eyes immediately showed regret why she went in here the first place since she saw me, and it was tempting to run away. We held gaze for a couple of seconds, as I smiled at her, when Miles entered the picture with a joke.

"You're free to join us, but only if you promise not to stare at the new kid." Miles laughed. He suddenly changed mood, scolding Ever gently. "Staring is very rude. Didn't anyone tell you that?"

She rolled her eyes, and slide onto the bench beside Miles, determined to show just how blasé she is about my presence.

"I was raised by wolves; what can I say?"

She shrugged, busying herself with the zipper on her lunch pack.

"I was raised by a drag queen and a romance novelist," Miles retorted, reaching over to steal a candy corn off the top of Haven's pre-Halloween cupcake.

"Sorry; that wasn't you, sweetie. That was Chandler on Friends."

I grabbed my bottle with my red drink, sipping as I listened to them with interest, observing their every move; at least, _her _moves.

Haven laughed, hoping to grab my attention with her story as I listened to the other two.

"I, on the other hand, was raised in a coven. I was a beautiful vampire princess, loved, worshiped, and admired by all. I lived in a luxurious, gothic castle, and I have no idea how I ended up at this hideous fiber glass table with you losers."

She nodded at me with satisfaction, signalling me to tell my side of story as she tried not to show her interest.

"And you?"

I took a sip, gazing at all three of them and said after a moment, "Italy, France, England, Spain, Belgium, New York, New Orleans, Oregon, India, New Mexico, Egypt, and a few other places in between."

I smiled, hoping to see a reaction so predicted; but sometimes, life sure is full of surprises. And I love surprises! In fact, I'm waiting for one now.

"Can you say 'military brat'?" Haven laughed, picking off a candy corn, and tossing it to Miles.

"Ever lived in Oregon," Miles said, placing the candy on the center of his tongue before chasing it down with a swig of Vitamin Water.

"Portland."I nodded, agreeing. Miles laughed.

"Not a question, but okay. What I meant was, our friend Ever here, well, she lived in Oregon," he said, eliciting a sharp look from Haven, who, even after Ever's earlier blunder, still views her as the biggest obstacle in her path to true love (which is with me and I don't think I must appreciate that), and doesn't appreciate any attention being directed toward Ever's way.

I don't care. I still smiled anyway, locking my eyes on hers again.

"Where?"

"Eugene," she mumbled, focusing on her sandwich instead of me, because just like in the classroom, every time I speak, my voice the only sound she hears. I 'accidentally' bumped my foot with hers, freaking her with every tingle in her body.

"How'd you end up here?"

I leaned closer to her, making Haven desperately scoot even closer to me. She sighed in a doubt of her feelings, her eyes now looking at the table.

"It's a long story."

With my gaze, heavy, warm, and inviting, I made it far. She's nervous around me, her palms started to sweat and her water bottle slips from her grip. Falling so fast, she can't even stop it, all she can do is wait for the _splash_.

My senses went high, tensing my muscles to move. Before it can even hit the table, I already caught it and returned it to her. She must've noticed me catch it because she avoided my gaze after that, and thinks if she's the only one who saw me blurred, panicking in a way. Impressive for human eyes.

Then, Miles asked about New York, and Haven scooted so close she's practically sitting on my lap. But, I don't really mind though. As I finished my drink, I prayed that she must not realize it so soon or the show will be over. I need to longer this a bit, to ensure a wonderful path before us with me laying it bit by bit.

She sure thinks it must be her imagination.

I bade farewell to my 'friends' as we all grabbed our stuffs at the time the bell rang. I went out of Ever's earshot as I went my way to where we'll meet later. I listened to their thoughts with Ever thinking why would I join them, with my image like this, and why should I go to her place tonight. She doesn't approve of it though as Miles shakes his head at outrage, not allowing Haven to join me and Ever later in Ever's house.

Ever thinks of me as a temptation – my touch and silencing-the-world-for-her ability – not to indulge. She can't risk hurting her friends, especially Haven because of me. Even if it's out of my reach, I'm still feeling guilty.


	6. Six

**Thank you very much for reviews. :D**

**Do I always need to threaten you before you review? **

**Just kidding! You can review whenever you want. :]**

**But knowing you'll review anyway and anyhow makes me glad. :3**

**

* * *

**

**E**ven though Ever and I share two classes, the 'real' class we're into is English. Because I can enjoy that moment with her, as we are sitting beside each other. I grab my materials and runs beside her. She is going to the sixth-period art class, so what's the idea with me joining her? Yep, I know it's a brilliant idea.

She notices me, but she still glues her eyes on the ground, as I hold the door for her. She seems to be busy thinking on how to fall back the invitation given to me by her friends. She doesn't want me to intrude anymore in her personal life, I guess.

So as I guessed, I say something, hoping to distract her with our strides matching together. "Your friends asked me to stop by tonight." In order to make her happy, I sacrifice that time. If she doesn't want to, then I'll wait. Just like every day, weeks, months and years I've waited for her. Compared to their time, waiting for her decisions is just like seconds to me. "But, I won't be able to make it."

And thus, proved that Haven is now officially happy for I will not go to her rival's house and hang out pretty cool.

"Oh!" I surely caught Ever off-guard; her voice betrays her, sounding happy that I won't come. She tries to cover her embarrassment from me, trying to make her voice soothe and soft. "I mean, are you sure?" Even though in her mind, she is hopeless to convince me, that it's too late to undo things.

My eyes shine as I grin, my face full of amusement at her excuse and at her face which is always so cute when curious about my odd expressions. "Yeah, I'm sure. See you Monday," I said, picking up my left pace and headed for my car, the one that's parked in the red zone, its engine inexplicably humming.

She's totally dead when it comes to Miles. I thought with a soft laughter, as I drove my car way back to my house.

First of all, Miles is meticulously friendly. He can point out anything wrong at a loophole with just observing.

Unlike Haven, who mostly cares for herself? I take those back. I can't judge anyone. Who am I to?

Secondly, now he's going to pinpoint Ever's weirdness. Need an example? The list is way too long in Miles's head and to save us time, let's just say the recently weirdness atmosphere she has is avoiding me.

"_Unless, of course you're gay." _Miles jokes in his thoughts, as he says it out loud to Ever, who's driving them back home. I am pretty sure having these abilities we both possess can be useful to certain times. Duty calls.

I'm sure it isn't time yet. And that makes me hate myself to be so itchy, wanting to go to her house even though I've visited it like a billion times. Being invited and not is still two different things.

You asked, 'Like a stalker?'

I admit it, like a stalker. But in a good way and not in a way teens do now – infatuation, obsession and possession. Only true love is my intention. It rhymes! I'm laughing in spite of myself. But, it is true. Not some made-up poem of friendship or whatever nonsense. I know this, because you have no idea what I've gone through.

No idea of how many things and stuffs I did in these 'seventeen years' I'm alive. If you are even sure, I'm really 'seventeen.'

Instead of going to my house straight-ahead, where did I go? Go figure.

I stopped my car secretly near her house. Surprisingly, Riley Bloom is there. As usual, popping-up visits of hers makes Ever jump in shock and glee. How I hope I'm there, seeing her angelic face with a different expression she had instead of her usual emotions plastered already on her face, seldom showing her true feelings.

I also wish someone from the dead and the past do that to me. Visit me like the old times, play with me, chat and sleep together. But, who am I to pretend? It is _impossible_ and will _never_ be.

I already tried calling to those persons, to love and care for me again, to give every ounce of my child love but as I guessed by the time I perfected every bit of ability I have and the time I called them, they are already at the other side of the bridge.

Rayne and Romy, the twins I met, told me that they are told by my beloved, to _stay strong_.

My mother told me to take care of myself and to struggle to survive and cope with everything; adapt to it to my purpose. To be happy with the life and decisions I choose; to be strong and have the power to go with my life even without them.

My father advised me to just stop creating that elixir he dreamt of, so that I can value my life and morals more and to live to the fullest of my life. To court the girl of my dreams that I love with my whole heart, to marry her and have kids with her. Have a merry and prosperous life he had dreamt for us, a life that never happened in our lifetime.

Sum of all: We love you, Damen. We always do and we hope that when we lived, we showed you how much we really love you, son. Live in our place, for our sake and for yours.

Too bad I disobeyed my father's number one advice. Too late to know what they think of me and what the future they had planned for me.

It's selfish to bring people who are supposed to die back to life and calling the dead people to live. It's foolish and a selfish wish. Just like what I had. I'm selfish that I brought her back to life, that I didn't even know her choice if she want to cross the bridge that day or stay beside me.

Someday she'll probably hate me for the rest of her life once she knows the truth about everything happening to her. And I will be glad and honoured to accept my punishment for all the things I've done. Because of the greed, lust and pride I had my past life, before Ever changed my life... and for yearning for her in the wrong place and wrong time.

I wished we had another time. I wished we had another place.

I'm too sentimental and emotional all the sudden. How peculiar of me! See, I'm even surprised at myself!

Going back to the real world, I'm too excited to see Ever in her rare (in her past life – it's usual) dress, exposing some of her skin. Her blonde hair in place, flowing elegantly… Must I really picture this or see for myself? I need to contain myself, my curiosity of what she will be tonight.

I manifested clothes suit for this evening as I wore them after. Assembling my image and be proper with my looks. To look like my gentleman and nice guy self, even if under my usual image, I am not. That in some other girl's eyes, I'm a bad boy but good attitude image, kind-of-way.

After I arranged myself, reviewing my manners and such, I drive to a restaurant called Stonehill Tavern in the St. Regis hotel. I'm an unknown out-of-town visitor that will visit no one but…

* * *

**Okay, I want to apologize for being so emo that I made Damen's speech emo, too!**

**Someone strangle me to death. **

**Review, if I'm not worthy to kill myself! xD**


	7. Seven

**I made this even I'm super busy. Yay! :3 **

**Since no one reviewed last time, I must strangle myself to death lol. *strangling my neck***

**Hope you're happy and feeling better. :]**

**

* * *

**

'_**D**__amen.'_

Not so surprised am I – honestly, I am because I left my guard down – as I went out of my car, immediately guarding my thoughts as I always do. Leaving some opening for her to see through my thoughts – in which I pick what I think and she reads it, I open the car's door, I climbed out, seeing a familiar face. Her face is still the same as ever; with those red lips and an inviting smile curving. Her eyes sparkling like it always did, as she continues to charm me.

"Damen." A voice so soothing and calm, hiding its rough and wavy personality as the woman I know nods at me.

"Drina." I said, replying to her and nodding welcome. "So, you are back."

Drina with her red hair flowing with the wind gracefully walks with her strappy heels toward me; her eyes finding something in mine as she faces me in mere inches. "Good to be back, Damen." She twists my hair, whispering sadly fake with suspicion, "Why don't you at least connect with me? Like ask me what I'm doing or anything?"

I sigh, touching and holding her hand from my hair. "I'm busy. So are you. It's not like the old times I can –"

"Then," She interrupts, smiling cat-like. "Are you really too busy into _something_ that even makes you forget me?"

I need to think fast, to cover my intentions smoothly. I can't risk letting her know about Ever or else, I don't know what'll happen. Need to stop arousing suspicion as early as possible as I can get.

"Or is it _someone_?"

I can hear her thoughts, brushing against my thin-thick-thin wall of protection. 'Humans are pathetic. They don't need sympathy from us – especially from you, my dear. They aren't even worthy of receiving your compassion. Haven't you got enough examples of what they do to this waste-like world? It would be better if we live instead, all of our kind.'

"But from humanity, we started our so-called 'pathetic' lives." I reasoned out, clearing my throat. "Don't forget we were once 'human,' Drina."

'… And it's not too late to change their ways like we did. That's why I still believe they needed my compassion, Drina.'

Drina puffs, smiling in a care-free way. "Well, I just hope they realize what's been in front of them since in the beginning. I still don't believe they can and I don't believe you're not into _something _interesting."

I dwell my eyes with hers, looking at her straightly. Perfecting my poker face, as pretentious and real as I can, I soften my eyes. "No really. I'm just doing something to keep me alive. Breathing counts. It's difficult, too, you know. Inhaling and exhaling like forever." She laughs softly; her eyes melt normally in joy. "You're still you. That's a good thing."

Drina leans closer to me, pressing her lips against mine. I can feel her sickness without me, missing me while she is far away. Making me feel guilty for turning off my thoughts unknowingly, without her knowing I did. But of course, she doesn't let me count that as my sin. Bringing memories back in a nostalgic atmosphere.

"Damen, that's what I like about you."

She hugs me, cuddling me as much as she can get me close to her. I respond, understanding her feelings of loss, holding her waist.

I pull away from her after brief seconds, smiling and shaking my head in a natural way. She chuckles, pulling away, too – and that's a pretty good sign, I must tell you – flicking her hair back. Drina went to the other door of the car, waiting for me. "Let's just say you owe me a date."

I guess it can't be helped then since it is Drina. Actually, I missed her too but not in _her _view and way. It's been a long time I've felt for her like she feels for me until now. I shake my head again, smiling at her while I hold the door. "Will you please, _Mademoiselle."_

Now, I can say I'm 'invited.' But that doesn't mean not risking. And I want her to know that she's not the one who makes my heart beat anymore; that she's not the one turning the butterflies I feel inside my stomach; that especially she is not the reason why I exist in this world and that she is not my life.

I tapped on the car's wheel, wondering what could possibly go wrong.

Seeing the place, I stopped the black car which matches the night. Parking it a nice spot where I could get it immediately, I climbed out of the vehicle, opening Drina's side. I extend my left arm, showing her manners, while she climbs out, my other hand holding her hand.

Entering the restaurant, I dropped her hand. "Still can't go back to the things they were?" Drina asks with hope. With hope that I know will be crushed by my answer.

"I guess not."

Instead of being melancholy, she suddenly smiles, like she's found something here. "Interesting." She muses, glancing at all over the place. "What interesting place and time for a perfect date!"

"Sure." I just replied, taking her muse not lightly. That's when I realized that I've been driving with my eyes closed, bringing her to where Ever and her Aunt Sabine will. Great, Damen, it's a very brilliant idea to bring your ex-wife here where your love of your life will appear with her aunt and then they all meet. Boom.

I glance at Drina who is being entertained by a hostess as she tugs me along with her while she follows our lead to our table. She's blocked her thoughts now somehow. I can't read her 'real' face under that smiling and sweet face.

Drina suddenly talks, bursting my bubble. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She smiles, her lips making a temptation which I refuse. "Am I still sweet as ever?"

I can't say, 'Wow, you're blocking your thoughts, too. Yay!' or 'Why are you blocking your mind from me?' because I'm pretty sure that we're both doing the same thing and asking queries will just wake up suspicions.

"And you're tainting me with your charms as ever." I say, staring at her with my eyes saying 'Behave properly, Drina.'

"You like this place, don't you?" Drina says, as she finishes looking at the boring menu as she knows it. "It's so much like home."

Brick-styled marble foyer designed almost everywhere. Flowers, especially the ever-red roses make the decorations, with their sizes catch easily by the eyes. Looking away, you can gaze and sleep at the peaceful view with the amazing ocean with its marvelous side. Yes, it reminds me.

"Don't want to talk about it." I mumble, gazing at the seaside view. Sipping from the elixir, she looks far away then at my eyes, at the time when she smiles. "Hello. How are you, Damen? How's living without me?"

I look back at Drina, seeing Ever and her aunt in the hall, talking about her school and 'normal' life mostly at her back. They sit, talking for a couple of minutes while Drina shares her wonderful stories of living without me, everyday missing me so on and forth. Until Ever snaps out of it and goes to an 'exit'.

I predicted it; she can't handle too many people's auras and colors swirling around her, almost impossible to make her color blind already. She excused herself for the nearest escape.

"I'll be right back." I said to Drina, who opens her mouth just as she is about to say something. She nods, bowing her head low, muttering, "Okay. I'll just stick with my drink and chat with it of how I've been doing fine without you." I can't avoid grinning at her sarcastic dialogue, as I promised to listen to her continuing that later.

I went to the direction Ever went, passing through a hall of mirrors, gigantic gilt-framed mirrors, all lined up in a row. I stare at her, who grips at the marble counter, having nausea and dizziness, headache of all the colours. She closed her eyes, focusing her thoughts on the flowers, helping her to calm down, to be contained.

Seeing that she's fine, I went out of the bathroom immediately. I don't want to chat with her at a very private place. I blend with the people around, as I saw a chance. I touched her sleeve, making her jump.

"Oh, hey." She says, almost having a heart attack at hearing my voice, my hand touching her sleeve.

"You look amazing," I finally say, my gaze travelling all the way down to her blue pretty dress to her shoes, before working my way back to her blue and light eyes. "I almost didn't recognize you without the hood." I smile. "Did you enjoy your dinner?"

She nods, feeling so on edge she's amazed that I could even do that.

I continue my talk. "I saw you in the hall. I would've said hello, but you seemed in such a rush."

She stares at me, wondering why would I, her gorgeous and cool classmate and seatmate, the most popular and hottest guy in school would be here on Friday night, in all times. "Out-of-town visitor," I replied in advance, as she continued to wonder why I'm here.

Her aunt Sabine makes her way appearing, as I greeted her with a gesture. We shake hands as Ever introduces me. "Um, Damen and I go to school together."

_Damen's the one who makes my palms sweat, my stomach spin, and he's pretty much all I can think about!_

Those thoughts made me happy; every single word of it that I finally captivated her heart. I can already see and feel what our future will be in the near future.

"He just moved here from New Mexico." Ever adds, hoping that will suffice before their car arrives. She's too eager to go home already.

"Where in New Mexico?" Sabine asks me, wondering and feeling the exact feeling Ever feels. They are truly family.

"Santa Fe." I smile, hoping to imprint a good impression. Hey, when did I fail at making impressions?

"Oh, I hear it's lovely. I've always wanted to go there."

"Sabine's an attorney, she works a lot," Ever mumbles, focusing in the direction that the car will be coming from in just ten, nine, eight, sev- I count with her, while chatting with her aunt.

"We're headed back home, but you're more than welcome to join us," Sabine offers.

Ever gapes, that why she hadn't saw that coming and focused only on the car. She prays in her thoughts that I'd decline and I gestured at her, no need for praying for your wish is my command. "Thanks, but I have to head back."

I almost forgot that I have a date with Drina and that I left her for over a couple of minutes. She must be pretty annoyed that I'm having a very long time in the bathroom. I hook my thumb over my shoulder, and Ever's eyes follow in that direction, stopping on an incredibly gorgeous redhead, dressed in the slinkiest black dress and strappy high heels.

Why does everyone mesmerize by the way she looks? Oh yeah, they are fragile humans and can be easily deceived by our looks. Since we look younger and ever-so younger.

Ever looks at Drina, who smiles with her pink gloss on. Her face in a mocking and amusing expression, and I took this chance as I loom close to her face, my lips moist and parted, mere inches from hers. Brushing my fingers along the side of Ever's cheek, I retrieve a manifested-in-one-second red tulip from behind her ear.

I went away with Drina, after that, gesturing farewell to Ever and her aunt.

Drina's face is still amused after we climbed in the car. "What's amusing?" I asked as she leans to me, as I start the engine. She kissed me once again, shortly, as she smiles. "Thanks for this evening, Damen. I enjoyed it. I hope we can get another date like this."

"Yes, next time." I swear even though it's not true to me and my self; with my heart.

"Can I stay at your house tonight?" Drina asks resting her red-haired head on the seat's back. "I'm too tired to…" She trails off, sleeping even though I know she's faking it so that I will approve. Knowing I'm in defeat as she always does that, I full-speed my car, wanting to go home already for I will have many things to do.

"It can't be helped since you always do that, Drina. How troublesome you are. Is it what I like about you that I once fell for you?"

* * *

**Drina's here! :D**

**Oh, why did I even used her to threat you? *sigh* Now I'm guilty for letting her flirt Damen again. :3**

**Review! xD **


	8. Eight

**Oh, am I rushing? I don't know why update fast, too. D: Guess I'm just excited like you all do. :3**

**Thanks for reviewing and for the 'fantastic' comment. I like it. I'm also glad that I'm almost as good as the ever-so-great Ms. Alyson Noel! xD**

**It's also okay you're getting into reading this. Makes me think my story finally captivated someone! ;3**

**

* * *

**

**D**ead people… are what make the topic for me and what to start my day today. How entertaining she thinks of that at this time for class. Oh, I almost forgot that Mr. Robins is out, lingering in the teacher's bathroom, thinking in depression. This is just so nice for the timing, Mr. Robins. Thank you very much.

This is a perfect time to chat once again.

"Hey." I smile, slipping into my favourite seat in the world seconds after the bell rings. But since this is Mr. Robins' class, it's too much early to come and listen to the typical lectures about this and that. Which is I already know and which is I know how to use to my advantage in certain times I need to.

Ever nods, hoping to appear casual, neutral, not the least bit interested. That she makes it to shake herself from daydreaming about me. And that's so tactful, I might say.

I look at her, tapping my pen on the table, making this _click _sound for attention that really drives her to her edge. I still can't forget about how she looks so beautiful in her dress last weekend and I say that I'm dreaming most about her forever, too.

"Your aunt seems to be nice." I tell her, complimenting Sabine, too, the most caring and responsible aunt in the whole world. If I were given a chance to be her nephew, I'd be proud to brag about her love and understanding. But, I _will _be sooner or later.

Ever mumbles, her mind focused on cursing Mr. Robins, wishing he will just stop his dilly-dallying in the bathroom, lingering about nothing and just stow the flask, get the job done already. Poor Mr. Robins, I think. "Yeah, she's great."

I shut my eyes, trying to dig a little about my buried past, using this time to silence the noisy atmosphere around us into something blissful; quiet and tranquil. I spin the end of my pen, whilst I do the muting of everything in our environment, as she looks at the pen I twirl without faltering on the tips of my finger.

"I don't live with my family either." And I say the truth about me. "I'm emancipated." I continue to tell her, breaking my own set of rules and saying my thing about being in solitude and freedom without anybody – well, except Drina – but I still want to count that as in _without anybody._

Ever fumbles her iPod in her secret compartment, thinking it's rude not listening to me.

The Drina and everyone I know of is already and probably dead.

"Seriously?" She asks me all of the sudden, trying to talk about this for a minimum although looking at the way I dress, my glamorous visit on Fridays at the St. Regis hotel, and my BMW makes it pretty good that I'm not usually doing that badly.

I nod, thinking she has no idea of how I meet and lose her 600-times-in-a-row combo. Of how I miss her every single day of my miserable life and how I love her every bit of her different lives. "Seriously."

She tries to stop the other thoughts that swivel in the room after I stopped talking. About Stacia's comments about her clothes, on how Craig, her boyfriend agrees even though he is not really in it and about Honor's calling her a freak.

Teens today must be taught a lesson, huh?

I take back the calm atmosphere, asking her in solemn, thinking 'Do you still remember those past things?' kind of question. "So where's your family?" Ever looks frustrated though, that the noise in on-and-off, like she's distracted by this game of trip-to-Jerusalem, that she is left standing and she was left as 'it'.

I throw my pen in the air, doing it slowly series of eight as it falls down right to my fingers as she thinks that she'll needs her iPod to shut the world up and drain everything. Including me; especially me.

Which make it hard for me for a bit to continue this chit chat with Ever.

"What?" She squints, not knowing what to answer or do. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it; I smile to assure her that it's okay, as I change the question of this pop quiz. "Where does your family live?"

She closes her eyes, with me and her knowing Mr. Robins will be walking in just a few seconds in the class. Enjoying the silence for a little time, she opens her blue eyes and gaze at me, mesmerizing me with those captivating eyes. "They're dead."

And the class begins.

* * *

"**I**'m sorry."

Knowing I will be giving her my sorry-please-accept-this-gift present, I say as I gaze at Ever, who is eager for Miles and Haven to show. I knew I shouldn't be saying subjects like that. How very funny thinking about dead people made me say a thing about them too, to a person not willing to talk about it.

She just opens her lunch pack, surprised at my apologize gift – a single red tulip lying smack between her sandwich and chips.

_A tulip! Just like the one from Friday night._

She thought, like confirming her thoughts that I'm the suspect responsible for every lovable tulip meant for her. And tulip is the best flower I can give to her; my symbol for my undying love for her. I take off my thoughts at my side a bit, focusing my pardon for my trespassing from Ever. I don't want this moment to shatter; just let it be forever.

"About your family… I didn't realize ... "

"I just don't want to talk about it," She shrugs, wishing I'll just stop and let it go already, as she twists her straw from her juice back and forth. But I don't want to; that I want her to heal herself for her guilt out of love.

I try to help her, lessen her burden on her shoulders. Hoping that I can give advice to her or something… Or something that can make her feel better.

"I know what it's like to lose the people you love," I whisper, reaching across the table and placing my hand over hers, infusing her with a feeling so good, so warm, so calm, and so safe, that she closes her eyes and allow it. Allow Ever to enjoy the peace of it.

"Um, excuse me."

Why didn't I even notice? Haven leans on the table, her yellow eyes showing some sarcastic jealousy. "So sorry to interrupt."

Ever gradually pulls away from me, as I keep my hand to myself, wishing that I am and she, herself, is forgiven. How I want to explain everything to Haven to just stop her fantasies about me and her because I've found the only woman for me… even before she was born.

"Where's Miles?" She just finally say, wishing she can explain, too to the vampire princess about… well, everything that she doesn't want to be involved or anything; but she is from the start, she just doesn't know about it.

Haven rolls her eyes and sits beside me, her hostile thoughts transforming her aura from bright yellow – happiness; that I'll be eating with only _her _in lunch time – to a very dark red – angst at Ever and (Miles?) that I don't want to know, as I just sip my red drink again, supplying myself.

"Miles is texting his latest Internet crush, hornyyoungdingdong307," she says, avoiding Ever's blue eyes as she busies herself with her cupcake. Gazing at me, she adds, "How's everyone's weekend?"

_Or how is your weekend, Damen? _Is the real question she has in mind, just trying to say it out loud.

Ever just shrugs, knowing her friend doesn't really care about her but me. We watch Haven as she taps the frosting with the tip of her tongue, performing her usual test lick, even though we've yet to see her reject one.

Glancing at me, Ever does. I just shrug, rolling my eyes from Haven. I don't really want to talk about it and just keep it to myself because that is one of the best evenings of my life. Believe me, even if Drina is in the story.

"Well, as you can probably guess, my Friday night sucked. Big-time. I spent most of it cleaning up Austin's vomit, since the housekeeper was in Vegas and my parents couldn't be bothered to come home from wherever the hell they were. But Saturday totally made up for it. I mean, it rocked! Like, seriously, it was probably the best night of my entire life. And I totally would've invited you guys if it hadn't been so last minute."

Haven breathes – good thing, because from what you said, you can die – and nods, deigning to look at Ever.

"Where'd you go?" Ever asks casually, like nothing's wrong even if she's already picturing a scary place... makes me picture that creepy place – me and her, together – with Haven (unfortunately) in where I will protect her from the creeps like her knight in shining armour.

"This is totally an awesome club that some girl from my group took me to." And that made me jump for a bit, looking interested in their eyes.

"Which group?" Ever sips her water from her bottle.

"Saturday is for co-dependents." Haven smiles, arousing suspicions for me. "Anyway, this girl, Evangeline? She's like a hardcore case. She's what they call a donor."

"What who calls a donor?" Miles asks, placing his Sidekick on the table and sitting down beside Ever.

"The co-dependents," Ever say, bringing him up to speed of Haven's fictional story. I just nod.

"No, not them, the vampires." Haven rolls her eyes. "A donor is a person who allows other vamps to feed off them. You know, like suck their blood and stuff, whereas I'm what they call a puppy, because I just like to follow them around. I don't let anyone feed. Well, not yet." She laughs.

"Follow who around?" Miles asks, lifting his Sidekick and flipping through his messages. Miles sure is busy with that hornyyoungdingdong307. Well, whatever. The important thing is he's got a lover. And I'm happy for him.

"Vampires! Jeez, try to keep up. Anyway, what I was saying is this co-dependent donor chick, Evangeline, which, by the way, is her vampire name, not her real name."

"People have vampire names?" Miles asks, setting his phone on the table where he can still peek at it while waiting for the horny dude to answer. He is seriously into Haven's story, assuring himself to listen anyway before Haven smacks him.

"Totally." Haven nods, poking her finger deep into the frosting, then licking the tip.

"Is that like a stripper name? You know, like your first childhood pet plus your mom's maiden name? Because that makes me Princess Slavin, thank you very much." Miles smiles.

Haven sighs, striving for patience. "Uh, no. It's nothing like that. You see, a vampire name is serious. And unlike most people, I don't even have to change mine, because Haven is like an organic vamp name, one hundred percent natural, no additives or preservatives." She laughs. "I told you I'm a dark princess! Anyway, we went to this really cool club somewhere up in L.A. called Nocturnal; or something like that."

"Nocturne," I say all of the sudden, sipping my red drink seriously as my eyes grip on her yellow eyes. One word possible 99.9 percent: Drina.

Haven sets down her cupcake and claps. "Yay! Finally, someone cool at this table," she says unbelievably can't believe that I know that organization. Of course, I _knew_. How couldn't I?

"And did you run into any _immortals_?" I ask, gazing at Haven.

"Tons! The place was packed. There was even a VIP coven room, which I totally snuck into and hung out at the blood bar."

That's not what I meant. I drop my dark eyes to the elixir, my face reflecting red. What I'm talking about is _immortals,_ people like Drina. With long life and supernatural un-human powers obtained. Someone … like me.

Voices of Miles and Haven fills the air, as Ever just listens while I'm in my own thoughts, drowning at the possibilities.

"Did they card you?"

"Laugh all you want, but I'm telling you it was way cool. Even after Evangeline sort of ditched me for some guy she met, I ended up meeting this other girl, who was even cooler, and who also, by the way, just moved here. So we'll probably start hanging out and stuff."

… Cooler girl? Hmm, it couldn't be _her_, right? … That redhead woman who promised me to leave my house in this morning and just go to Los Angeles, where she is taking residence now…

"Are you breaking up with us?"

Haven rolls her eyes. "Whatever. All I know is that it was better than your guys' Saturday night-well, maybe not yours, Damen, since you seem to be up on these things, but definitely those two," she says, pointing at Miles and Ever, while taking me away from my train of thought.

"So how was the game?" Ever elbows Miles, trying to get his attention back on us and away from his electronic boyfriend.

''All I know is there was way too much team spirit, somebody won, somebody lost, and I spent most of it in the bathroom text messaging this guy who's apparently a big fat liar!"

He shakes his head and shows us the screen. "Look, right there!" He stabs it with his finger. "I've been asking for a picture all weekend because no way am I meeting up without getting a solid visual. And this is what he sends. Stupid phony poseur!"

I look with all of them, as I laugh within my head. Ever looks like she's the only one who doesn't know it all, because Haven gapes the moment she saw the thumbnail. "How do you know it's not him?" She asks, not taking the picture hardly unlike Haven and with disappointment from Miles.

I simply said.

"Because it's me."

* * *

**Even I already finished Evermore a couple of months ago, I'm still hooked by it and I don't want to read Shadowland yet! (And I know I'm so slow for still not reading it) **

**Even though I'm super busy to death, I want to update fast to escape this killing spree and be happy with typing and posting a chapter.**

**Wow, this is the longest comment I typed in here. Sorry! :3**

**We're at least 29 chapters left from the book! :D I hope I can fill it up and end this nicely like the original book. xD**

**Review, guys and gals! ;D**


	9. Nine

**Thanks for the reviews last chapters. I wish I know more about what you think about this if possible. ^^ I made this just for you, because now, I'm a little alive out of school. xD Good thing Drina isn't here and it's about Art! ~**

**Oh yeah, I disclaim Evermore. If I own it, well, you know what'll happen to Damen lol. :3**

**

* * *

**

**A**pparently, I modelled for someone in a short time (and I wanted to make that time short in that moment, not wanting to expose myself to the world much) when back when I live at New York, before I move to New Mexico and here for Ever.

Even though everyone laughs hard and solid as they passed it to one another – girls are giggling more than they ever did when they first saw me – Only Ever noticed something.

_If Damen just moved here from New Mexico and not New York, well, doesn't it seem like he should've looked a little bit younger in that picture? Because I can't think of anyone who looks exactly the same at seventeen as they did at fourteen, or even fifteen, and yet, that thumbnail on Miles's Sidekick showed Damen looking exactly the same as he does right now. And it just doesn't make any sense._

Her idea sure is catchy and true, can make sense to everyone _if_ ever she talks about it. And she learned not to talk about 'normal' things she observes – pretty normal to us like physic powers, about auras and rainbows – to the real normal people.

* * *

**A**rt class today, second to my favourite class – English. I love drawing, sketching, painting and any other literary work of art. Just say 'art' to me and I am a total geek for owning different timeless arts by my oldest friends – Van Gogh, Picasso; just say whoever because I got every masterpiece you know of and it's all original. Don't get me started on telling history about every painting I got.

Going early and never thinking being late, I went to the supply closet, grabbing some artistic stuffs and head for my easel.

I never think high school could be fun. I used to think it's only for ignorant humans who know nothing about everything and some other know-it-all teaches boring stuffs about everything. Sorry for the sarcasm and the offended.

Doing home works is pretty cool for me, too because while all other teens think it's all a pain in the gut, I think it's awesome. I finally managed to get my hands on the most wonderful activity I have to get – the assignment for today is to emulate one of the great masters, to choose one of their iconic paintings, to attempt to re-create it.

Ms. Machado, the art class teacher, looks forward to everyone's canvas; especially mine. She is ordering her supplies in the closet, as I am the first one already here, even before there's no class yet. 'What will this new student draw, I wonder?' Her head spits out wonder at what I can possibly achieve, making high expectations. 'I just hope it's wonderful!'

I sigh, not wanting to impress her, but I can't help showing some of my talent off. And that's a temptation to make it. I made my mind up. I would draw my dear friend's _Woman with Yellow Hair. _And guess who the blonde is.

Soon after every student filled the room in seconds, we finally started. Ever refuse to react when she notice how I am set up right next to hers. With the brush, I want to impress her, as I flick it properly, spilling paint in its places orderly.

She just goes about the business of buttoning her smock and selecting a brush, stealing the occasional glance at my canvas and trying not to gawk at this masterpiece in the making-a seriously perfect rendition of Picasso's Woman with Yellow Hair. A rule: Show off what you can do to a woman (to impress her.)

But I underestimated her. I forgot that she's a little different and special than others. Not just because she is a physic or whatever, but she is the woman I long for as always; the woman I always yearn for. I thought I can make her feel better because of my painting but, unexpectedly it didn't turn out right.

She even thinks that her painting is pretty much the exact opposite of mine. That I think that we're really compatible with each other because I can do things she can't do _yet _and I have skills she hasn't got while she has the abilities that I can't do – like softening and opening my heart to love; To surrender to Mr. Cupid and say that he won our bet a long time ago; To believe that even 'God' exists.

Ever sighs as she makes hers, not knowing I, too, steal glances with a silent chuckle at her canvas. It's pretty cute and interesting. Somehow she got the idea that those simple Van Gogh swirls would be a sure thing, a cinch to reproduce, an easy A.

But from the looks of her chaotic, hectic strokes, she completely misjudged it. And now it's so far gone, she thinks she can't possibly save it. And she has no idea what to do. But, I know.

And I just need to give her a hint about 'it' or should I say _me_?

Because even if in quizzes that there's no "pop" for us anymore – as me and Ever can just brush our fingers to the questions. Poof! The answers are there. Except that I even use a pencil as a disguise; that we already know the story of a book once it landed on our hands; and that every answer is in a teacher's mind, which we can read clearly like a sheet of paper.

Art is different. Talent cannot be faked.

"Starry night?" I ask Ever suddenly, nodding to increase up her self-confidence, not guessing her masterpiece but knowing it by heart at…

_My drippy, pathetic, blue mottled canvas, how he could've made such an accurate guess from such a poorly realized mess?_

She cringes in embarrassment, moving away her eyes from mine and looks at her painting. And I don't think it's that bad. Well, it isn't bad for me. Because everything she does herself so effortlessly is too much adorable to take by words.

I gaze at her, while she tortures herself glancing at my curving brushstrokes, and adds it to the never-ending list of things I'm amazingly good at. Well, not much to brag but because it's a lot of hard work and practice, especially _time._

My mouth opens a little as I realize that she's been realizing the clues I left her and hers alone. Want to give me an example?

I've been peeking in her thoughts lately (like only now) and I'm impressed she finally made sense about my abilities, with her human intuition. Not to mention how I usually go on to include all manner of random historical facts, talking about those long-ago days as though _I am_ actually there.

Other Evidence taken: Skimming through all three hundred and odd pages of Wuthering Heights in just one night.

I shake my head, laughing stiffly and quietly as she focuses on her canvas now. I'm amazed she figured that out easily than other normal people. Well, as expected of my dear Ever. She's even sharper than before; much more of an observer.

Using my potential as an ambidextrous, I write my English homework with my 'pen' (because I didn't made it last night and I'm too eager not to stop doing my art) with my right hand and continues the artwork by my left hand. I am so into painting and writing that I didn't noticed Ms. Machado gaping in front of me.

I immediately stopped writing as using my right hand I grabbed the yellow paint in front of me as excuse. Luckily, I hide the notes stealthily as a ninja, together with my pen as Ever looks on how I hide that fast. But, all she sees is the blur.

"Just like Pablo himself. Wonderful!" Ms. Machado says, smoothing her long glossy braid as she stares at my canvas, her aura vibrating a beautiful cobalt blue, as her mind performs cartwheels and somersaults, jumping in glee, racing through her mental roster of talented former students, realizing she's never had one with such innate, natural ability – until now.

"And Ever?"

She asks, looking at Ever. 'What on earth could that possibly be?' Her mind shrieks in confusion. She's too much to be a perfectionist in art.

"Oh, um, it's supposed to be Van Gogh. You know, Starry Night?" Ever cringes in shame, her worst suspicions confirmed by her thoughts. I glance at her, as she hides her face in embarrassment.

"Well, it's an honourable start." She nods, struggling to keep her face neutral, relaxed. ''Van Gogh's style is much more difficult than it seems. Just don't forget the gold, and the yellows! It is a starry, starry night after all!"

We watch her walk away (I'm secretly looking at the teacher even though I'm painting and writing again in the same time) as Ever looks at me, shaking her head in frustration. She just splashed her canvas resulting in a blob of green. "How do you do it?" She gazes at my painting to hers, comparing, contrasting, and feeling her confidence plummet.

My heart captivated by you? That's what I thought. And I think it's a time to show who I really am. And what she is.

I smile, my eyes finding hers. "Who do you think taught Picasso?" I brag, as if she knows what I'm talking about, that _I _am really the one who taught Picasso about painting and art; the one who taught him things about it and sharing what I know to those great philosophers and artists known today.

Ever seems to get the point slowly, but confused at what I've said. She drops her brush to the floor, sending mushy globs of green paint splattering across her shoes, her smock, and her face, holding her breath as I lean down to retrieve it, before placing it back in her hand.

I didn't know that it'll be this shocking for her. I should've calculated it. But, she surprised me with her emotion and it's the first one I got from her before the last time she disappeared from me. When I say that in those old times, Ever will either laugh or ask if I'm kidding. But I guess now, she gets the point unbelievably.

Knowing I have this chance, I took it to tell her about beginnings and new opportunities life has to offer. That life is nothing but a big bully together with his cousin time that when you're waiting, they make you wait long; that if you enjoy life, time shortens it. The great thing about those two is that when you're sad, Life and Time mock you and they both salute you when you're smiling, laughing and happy.

"Everyone has to start somewhere," I say, my eyes dark and smouldering, my fingers seeking the scar on her face. I want to know personally if she already done it.

The one on my forehead that she got from that tragic accident.

The one that's hidden under her bangs; the one that I have no way of knowing about, as she thinks.

"Even Picasso had a teacher." I smile, withdrawing my hand and the warmth that came with it, returning to my painting, reminding Ever to breathe.

* * *

**I love art. Drawing and such. I wish I'm ambidextrous, too lol. :] Mostly about Animes and Manga. I'm such a geek. D: **

***Goes out in front of the computer and goes to the room watching Death Note Live Action***

**Please Review this chapter. C:**


	10. TEN

**I'm back and kicking alive! :3 Thanks for the reviewing and the reviews you have given here while I'm busy arranging my awesome life. One more review then we'll have a record of T-E-N Reviews. Isn't that amazing? I wish it goes high up 20+ or so but I'm too ambitious (I know it wouldn't go fast like that) :]]**

**Enjoy Chapter 10.**

**

* * *

**

**E**ventually, I want to see something interesting. Because lately, even though I know that Ever has a crush-like love for me (At least, that's a good sign), I would like to test her to see what will her reaction will be.

I want to know and memorize every reaction made on her face – if she's happy, sad, angry and such. I also want to know if I am (forgiven?) and I'm interested if she'll react at my bait.

As expected, she made it in English. "Um, excuse me," Ever says, her face drops to her usual expression as she makes a very sarcastic scene. I shrug as I still talk to Stacia while ignoring Ever; I am in Stacia Miller's snake pit.

I reached for the girl's ear as I flicked a pure, white, dewy rosebud, handing it over to her.

_And when he hands it to her, she squeals so loud you'd think he just gave her a diamond._

Ever's thoughts emanate as she rolled her eyes in disgust secretly as she gazed down at the floor, fiddling her iPod and cranking the sound until she can no longer hear us.

Oh but you don't know yet what that white rose means. And I know you'll laugh out loud when you know it's really destined to be given to Stacia. It means girlhood; sympathy – I sympathize for someone who wishes love when she doesn't know anything about it – and humility – that she doesn't need to higher up her earthly rank on earth because she can be herself.

"Oh-my-gawd! No way! How'd you do that?" Stacia shrieks, waving it around so everyone can see. I still pretended not to see or hear Ever as I smiled faking real. Well, until she snapped out of it and mumbled, "I need to get by." Her eyes meet mine, as I pulse a warm gaze before it turns to ice and moves out of her way.

I can see that she stormed toward our desk, her feet moving like they're supposed to, one in front of the other, maybe in frustration. She settles onto her chair and continues the routine, retrieving paper, books, and a pen.

Mr. Robins came and asked the reluctant me (just seconds ago) to return to my – our desk.

* * *

**"W**hat the Jug?" Haven says, censoring her words (I know) while moving her bangs to the side and staring straight ahead, as I noticed they are looking at me. Haven looks insecure as Miles just observes while Ever just eats her snacks.

Who wouldn't? Everyone free in lunch time just goes to Stacia Miller's table just to see how I'm hanging around with them. And believe me I'm playing it just cool. Except that I knew that my friends are looking out at me from their far table, wondering what just happened. Since yesterday, I'm all with them, and now, I'm near the girl they hate in their life.

"I knew it wouldn't last." Miles shakes his head and gazes at me, going wow all over…

… _The A-list with his natural charm, magic pen, and stupid fugging rosebuds. _

Ever thought as she seems to want having a flower; Well, I don't think rose will be perfect for her even if she wanted it.

"I knew it was too good to be true. In fact, I said exactly that the very first day. Remember when I said that?"

"No." Haven mumbles, still staring at me. "I don't remember that at all."

"Well, I did." Miles swigs his Vitamin Water, and nods. "I said it. You just didn't hear me."

My physical body moves and talks just the way I programmed it like a robot, responding to everyone outside my system and outside in my surroundings. However, my mental mind stays focused at what they – Miles and Haven (Do I really need to at that vampire princess? Oh, well) Especially Ever. That's what you call multi-tasking.

She gazes down at her sandwich and shrugs, not wanting to get into the whole "who said what when" debate and definitely not willing to look anywhere near me, Stacia, or anyone else at that table. She is into reeling what happened earlier and now, I'm reeling it into, too.

Okay, so you got to know the story hours ago. Here it is. Enjoy.

In the middle of Mr. Robins' roll call, I leaned over to her, my eyes tried to captivate hers as Plan A was already devised in my mind, just waiting for me to execute it. I folded a notebook paper in my hands in a triangle, handling it to her with a Stacia name written on it.

"Pass it yourself." Ever said, refusing to touch it. Wondering how a single piece of notebook paper, folded into a triangle, could possibly cause so much pain for her. Remember how I told you about how the physic powers do? Now, it would come in handy.

I flicked the paper, landing on her fingers. "Come on, I promised you won't get caught."

"It's not about getting caught." She glared at me, shooting me a sharp look from her blue eyes. And it is the very cute thing that can make me blush in an instant if I'm dazzled by her off my guard.

"Then what is it about?" I asked whilst my dark eyes on her.

_It's about not wanting to touch it! _Her thoughts screamed in her head, closing her eyes. _Not wanting to know what it says! Because the moment my fingers make contact, I'll see the words in my head-the whole, sexy, adorable, flirty, unfiltered message. And even though it'll be bad enough to hear it in her thoughts, at least then I can pretend that it's compromised, diluted by her dim-witted brain. But if I touch that piece of paper, then I'll know the words are true and I just can't bear to see them._

And those things she just thought made me chuckle in my own world inside my brain. Sorry for your expectation, but it's not a _whole, sexy, adorable, flirty, unfiltered _message for Miller. Not only I promised she won't get caught but I wanted to promise her that it will not hurt to see it if she will ever do. She'll even feel delighted and mystified.

"Pass it yourself," She finally said, tapping it with the tip of her pencil and sending it off the edge of her desk. I laughed and bent down, retrieving the note. I stuffed it inside my pocket, relieving her for a while.

I shake my head, going back to reality wherein I'm talking with others as they snapped Ever out of it, too. I smiled to Stacia, brushing my fingers to her ear as I retrieve a white rosebud. As I know, everyone claps and wonder how I did that in seconds ago; Next, by her sleeve, I grab a couple of white rosebuds.

* * *

**"U**m, hel-lo, earth to Ever!" Ever shakes her head and squints at Miles, who is shaking her. "I asked what happened. I mean not to point fingers or anything, but you are the last one who saw him today ... "

She gazes at Miles, wishing she knew and I knew eventually, she'll know everything. She just needs to be patient and wait for the right time. She remembers yesterday in art, the way our eyes sought each other, the way my touch warmed her skin; she was so sure we'd shared something personal, magical even.

Except that, I'm surprised that Drina enters in her thoughts – how she was fabulous the day we both dated in St. Regis Hotel and how she compared herself to that redhead – that Ever thinks she was a fool and naïve to believe in fantasies. How I love to protest!

"Uh, Damen… You okay?" Stacia asks me, her eyes finding mine. I avert my eyes away so easily, grinning at her. I tell her, "I'm fine, nothing to worry about. I'm sorry for spacing out so suddenly." All others ask the same, concerning me. Stacia waves her hands and squeals so loud, "Oh, not at all!" She giggles. "You're not into spacing out! Believe me! It's okay! It's really okay!"

More like you're not okay. Breathe, Miller, breathe. If you faint in a second trying to please me and tell me it's not my fault, I'd be accused and imprisoned for killing you in a simple look with my eyes. Then, I'll prove that looks could really kill.

Anyhow, I brush my fingers from behind her purse as I manifested white rosebuds and putting all rosebuds together, creating a dozen of bouquet roses. Stacia gives me a gratitude hug. Ever sees everything as she averts her gaze from this crowd to Miles, saying, "I didn't do anything."

Haven and Miles are far less willing to admit and believe in her words. We can both hear Miles's thoughts, weighing Ever's words, trying to decide if he should believe her. Then Miles sighs and says, "Do you feel as dejected, jilted, and heartbroken as me?"

* * *

**I** excuse myself from the crowd, several minutes before Ever does because she'll go to the fifth-class, giving me just enough and more time. I go to Art class, a few tick tock of the clock to beat with, as I open the door to find that Ms. Machado isn't even there _yet. _And I can hear the clack of her high-heels as she approaches. This time, I don't want anyone to see I'm doing Plan B.

Time sure is short. I can feel that Ever will go here just the time I'll go. I slide my hand into my pocket, getting the note I prepared earlier. STACIA is still written there, but with the magic of my fingers, some of my abilities up to my sleeve and few points from my handwriting, I made it perfect. I put the triangle note balanced on the edge of Ever's easel.

I went out of the room, passing everyone and smiling to myself, satisfied she'll get it. As soon as I left, everything happened all to my plans. I can hear everything a human can't hear once out of his earshot, but to me, it's clearer than mirror.

"Looks like you dropped something!" Ms. Machado sings, I can sense her smile bright and expectant, having no idea that _I_ put it there on purpose while Ever has nothing to do with it really.

"It's not mine," Ever mumbles, figuring the teacher can get it to Stacia herself, or better yet, throw it away (in her view).

"So there's another Ever I'm not aware of."

A small detailed sketch of a one beautiful red tulip came up unveiled from my stupid piece of note with _EVER _scrawled on it with my unmistakable handwriting, as Ever sure is shock, gasping.

* * *

**Hurray for the fugging flowers! If you don't want them, Ever, then let we have it instead, Damen! xD **

**Come on, who agree with me? Thumbs up! :3**


	11. Eleven

**Am I so happy I finally updated! :3 School is really up to torturing me and I can't fast-update. Thanks for reading and reviewing again. At last, Halloween Chapter arrived. I need to re-schedule my time. -.-"**

**

* * *

**

**B**ang! The not-so-shocking sound of books which fell on the dusty floor as the dust covers the room, all the while I stand from my fallen stool. Anyhow, I want to experience being normal (I'm not dust-proof even if I'm like this, you know) so that's why well, let's just say I'm pretending to be.

I'm trying to feel human even once for a while.

Especially when something special is going to happen on a trick or treat day that everyone's been in since weeks ago. But a _something _is unheard in their human cycle.

Halloween is coming very soon after this week. Everyone in the school is super excited about this, but I think I'm being impatient now. Oh dear, I'm breaking my one of my own rules and this is bad. I have to wait. If I don't, all of my effort will be gone to a waste, correct?

I sighed pitifully for myself, disappointed at me. I can't take this any longer. I mean, ignoring Ever like she never existed for the past two weeks? Now, I'm being so dramatic. All thanks to Drina. For playing a prank on me again and for making me to frown every time I go home.

Don't worry too much. I'm still me at the school, hiding my worries in the farthest part of my brain – next to the 'What ifs' part about the mysteries of Ever's lives. Especially about me – the consequences of what I've done… I can think about this with a headache.

Putting my hand on my face, I shake my head, hoping to let the thoughts around her drift to faint inside of my brain.

I don't want to attract her and tell that something fun will be up for next week. Guess I need some air so I went out of my room, as I automatically closed the door gently with my mind, going down to my 'living room.' Still, the same usual boring look with the fake normal stuff I made when I just first moved.

Except for some 'renovations' Drina made when we had a 'slumber party' after we went home from St. Regis Hotel. Wow.

All I want and what I already organized are the rooms within my house as simple, cool, clean and functional. That I can totally manage it in my own ways and that I know where my needed stuffs there are. And with that, I'm very grateful. That is, until the Living Room crashed.

Drina made it a fairytale-like, fluffy, cute and romantic (modern) kind-of place where girls meet, hang-out, and talk about well, girl stuffs. She even decorated some corners and other places with a matured for-boy's furniture and all. At least, I'm thankful for the modern style and several of the for-boy's cool things.

Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you – I didn't move from New York. I didn't even want to live there. Drina was the one inhabiting the place, not me. That's just a low-profile undercover place for an excuse if someone asks you where you came from or where did you originate. Nothing to worry about it; things are under control.

I look around the whole room, shrugging as I sit on a soft pink big cushion supposedly a chair. I try to stay longer on it, but I guess the cushion and I aren't compatible and we don't agree. I stood from it, stretching my limbs.

Since it's just a few days from Hollow's eve, I manifested Halloween decorations for the house's interiors in a box as I waved my hand all over the room, creating a dark and spooky atmosphere. Making the Living Room's wall painted black from light pink, the far corner with a fireplace as a fire eats the woods, the cute little cushion chairs to gray and purple chairs and lastly, my favorite recliner with diamond and checkered patterns of blue and black.

I admired the room and I realized I'm into Goths.

'Greetings, Damen!' A sweet voice rings in my head, as I suddenly jerk from the recliner. I face palmed, laughing silently at myself as I picked up a faux cob web from the box, pinned it on a corner as I went up a manifested stool.

'Drina.' She entered my brain again. I know I should have not thought anything related or about her. (Oh, and I should be careful about my thoughts)

I grabbed another web, as the stool disappeared and rushed over to the other corner of the room. I climbed up and attached it to the corner.

'Aw, don't be rude.' Her voice goes frail, targeting one of my weak points. 'I'm a woman, too, you know; I'm hurt. You know, I'm so glad that you also think of me _every time, _the same that I think about you every single day of my life, even if we weren't the same as before –'

I went to the box, grabbing a skeleton man, as the stool vanished. Going to my front door, I untangled the boney man, placing him at the entryway. Mr. Skeleton will do the honor to welcome me back home and to welcome people if they ever visit.

"Drina, what is it?" I spoke as soft as I could out loud, wanting to cut the chase. I have so many things to do and I'm eager to start hunting my prey in my house. I know that it just waits for me to find it. And that time is toying with me again, helping Drina with her games.

'Why find clothes in the book shelves, dear? It's called bookshelf, not closet. That's just so childish!'

'I know and I am finding it in places you could've hidden it.' I just communicate to her in a pleading voice. My thoughts are now private. This is the reason why I'm ignoring Ever in two weeks straight. Besides from the fact that I want to see her (jealous?), I'm finding one of the significant relics in my lifetime which Drina hidden in some part of my home, that's yeah, clothes – tatty, ragged and old-as-me clothes.

'And I forgot to mention – cute! Oh, correction, I am not stalking you. I'm just watching you in my break times.' I groan, chuckling. I went to the box, getting some lights, as I hooked it at the stairway. Uh Drina, I only thought _watching. _

'Is it for Halloween? Are you going to invite me again over –'

'You did that on your own.' I thought, cutting her thoughts. 'Drina, I'm begging you. Please, please, _please, _don't come here for Halloween.'

'WHAT?' Her voice alarming, like she's near to squealing. 'Why not?'

"I already told you; I'm B-U-S-Y. You can't disturb me when I am BUSY, one of our deals." I warned her, touching my nape and emphasizing BUSY. "Drina, don't let me remind you again."

I can hear her voice suddenly calms, as she lets out a soft chuckle. 'Okay. I won't because it's a request from you, my dear. But, I'm pretty sure that we'll enjoy this holiday together, too. In no time; until next time we meet.'

With that, her presence of mind disappeared. I went to the second floor as an image of a room flashed in my mind. Drina must've sent it. Going inside my sleeping room, I moved my friend's closet, revealing the blank wall from behind. My hand touched it as the wall vanished, revealing my clothes, perfectly ironed and is flashing with sparkles.

I went out, going back to the living room and continued decorating. Remember when I told you about how I'm ignoring Ever? It sure paid off back at my face. You see, with Halloween, Ever's going to hold a party at their place which is surprisingly amusing, thanks to Sabine who started it. Which means everyone is invited; except me.

Oh, but I won't be affected. I dealt with Drina just to get my special Halloween costume, so I'd better come even without her consent. I smiled, relieved that I saw one of my important mediums with Ever.

My clothes when I first met her.

* * *

**B**y Halloween night, Ever's house looks amazing. Riley and Ever really did a great job decorating their home. Believe me, they are better than me. My eyes went away from the life-sized grim reaper out on the front lawn. As if it could take my life away, I don't want to see it now that I've found a reason to live.

My gaze went to her room's place, observing her slender silhouette, preparing herself. A few moments later, I saw Haven and Evangeline as vampires (duh) with a guy under his zorro mask and cape, climbing out of the taxi as they are greeted by Ever.

"I can't believe you didn't invite Damen." Haven's voice even reached out to my place, clearer than bubbling hot water. Ever turns away, her cracked voice obviously falls within Haven's grip. "It's not like he would come anyway. I'm sure he's out there with Stacia, or with redhead –"

Drina. I know I shouldn't have brought her to date in the hotel.

Haven talks to Evangeline on how I am perfect in her eyes, when I know that I'm not while Evangeline just agrees to the vampire princess. It seems that everyone is in, so I climbed out of my BMW, manifested 24 tulips in a simple bouquet and went to the door as I pressed the doorbell.

And there Ever is. Her beautiful black gown with the low square neckline, the sheer three-quarter Iength sleeves, and the super tight bodice that swells into shiny, loose folds outmatches everyone's costumes. Her red lips, and insert some long, dangly, rhinestone earrings makes her just more perfect than she is.

Flowers in one hand, gold tipped hat in the other, my hair gathered into a low ponytail, my favourite usual sleek black clothes replaced with a frilly white shirt, a coat with gold buttons, and what can only be described as breeches, tights, and pointy black shoes makes her blue eyes widen and her heart skips two beats.

"Count Fersen," Ever mumbles, barely managing the words. I smile, offering a deep, gallant bow to such _mademoiselle_. Saying my greetings politely, I speak. "Marie."

"But ... it was a secret ... and you weren't even invited," She whispers, peering past my shoulder, searching for anyone that she hopes that she isn't the one I'm here for. And that's wrong because she is the reason I'm here.

You don't need to worry about everyone or anyone at all. I smile, wishing she'll stop worrying about it and hands her the flowers. "Then it must be a lucky coincidence." I told her as she swallows hard and turn on her heels, leading me through the entry, past the living and dining rooms, and into the den.

I can see her cheeks burning as her heart beats so hard and so fast that I hear its whine of to please not to explode out of her chest. With wonders of how I know that she's my partner and why I showed exactly as her perfect other half. Because that is, we belong together.

"Omigod, Damen's here!" Haven squeals, arms waving, face all lit up, well, as much as a heavily powdered, fang-wearing, blood-dripping, vampire face can light up. But the moment she saw us together as Count Fersen and Marie Antonette as the perfect couple of the century, she glared at Ever, advancing toward us.

"So, when'd you two arrange it?"

"We didn't," Ever says, hoping she won't get squished by Haven's heavy stare. In order to help her, I took this coolly, that why should we care for her that this is _our _night, not hers?

"Complete fluke," I say, hooking my arm around her waist as I (insult?) Haven for a bit; surprising as I grabbed Ever's waist near me, as I radiate a warm feeling of silence and bliss, shutting the world of her fears.

"You've got to be Damen," Evangeline says, slinking up beside me, fingers plucking at the ruffles on my shirt. "I thought for sure Haven was exaggerating, though apparently not!" She laughs. "And who're you dressed as?"

"Count Fersen," Haven says, voice hard and brittle, eyes narrowed on Ever's.

"Whoever." Evangeline shrugs, stealing my hat and perching it on top of her head, smiling seductively from under the brim before grabbing my hand and leading me away. It's just an act; flirting moves. Evangeline sure is just like this.

I observed Haven arguing with Ever, as I meddled with the crowd through Evangeline, catching some fun, too. I watch as Haven walks away, as I finally see Ever's sister – Riley Bloom – who's jumping up and down, shouting, "Omigod, this has got to be your best party ever! Drama! Intrigue! Jealousy! An almost cat fight! I am so glad I didn't miss this!"

As expected from a little girl fated to be thirteen soon, she is pretty cute like her sister and an accurate observant, too.

The door bell rings as Riley beats her to it, opening the door. I turned away my eyes and went back to the current situation I'm in as I already know who.

"Oh my," says the woman with Californian casual standing on the porch gazing between Riley and Ever.

"Can I help you?"

Brown eyes meeting the blue ones when she says, "Sorry I'm late, traffic was a bite, well you know." She nods at Riley as she can actually see her.

"Are you a friend of Sabine's?"

"I'm Ava. Sabine hired me."

Ava. Another character sent by time and fate. How interesting she got a role now, too.

"Are you one of the caterers?"

"I'm the psychic," Ava says, "And I see you have a little friend with you."

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed. Please give any criticism or whatever. You know it. ^^**


	12. Twelve

**Slow update, eh? D: I'm into writing my new two stories and that's what made me busy not to write this chapter fast. Sorry for the wait. Oh yeah, thanks for those who put this fic in the favorite story/story alert subscription. I love you guys! ****This chapter really made me go "Awwww! :3" while making it. I hope you, too at the end. :) **

**I would love to know what you think of this after! :'3**

* * *

"**T**here you are, Damen." Sabine greets me, waving her hand gently. She is the witch tonight, I see, much less to her personality. Good thing she didn't put the long nose with warts on it on her nose. That will mess up her appearance as a good witch.

I smiled, bowing with courtesy. "Good evening, Miss Sabine." She chuckled. "What politeness; Bringing me to my younger years. Well, it's nice to see you here. I thought Ever didn't invited her… friend. I mean, she didn't count you in the list. She probably forgot."

"Yes, she did. But, don't need to worry because I'm here." I turned at where she set her eyes on.

"Ava is a friend of mine – a physic." She pointed her finger to the woman, who stands out in the crowd with her Californian casual. Purple aura swirls from her.

"I see."

Sabine turned to face me with her yellow aura of happiness and enjoyment. "Why don't you get a reading? My niece probably thinks it's boring. It's really my first time to get a reading."

I shook my head. How many times I got a reading myself, by myself that now, I don't want to. I'd like to give life a chance to drive in whatever direction it wants to. I'll just be an open-minded passenger who goes with the flow in this joyride.

"Maybe later." I repeated the same answer Ever gave earlier.

Sabine gave me a pat on my back and said, "Suit yourself, Count Fersen. Enjoy the party." And walked off to her partner namely Frankenstein before she gave me a gesture of 'See you later.'

* * *

**M**eanwhile, my eyes search for Ever. Marie Antoinette sat on one of the lounge chairs facing their pool and arranged her skirt all around with grace. I walked quietly, that only the soles of my shoes clack with me silently.

This is a very nostalgic feeling. This moment is like we're the only two people here in the same place, the same time, like nothing's changed. How many times I shook my head and I really can't shake the familiar scene that replays all over in my mind.

It's like the whole place gathered into one single point of where she is. Everything around me grows dark and out of focus. Nope, I don't want to care about anything at this time. I just don't want to.

"Hey." I smiled, standing behind her. Ever stopped watching the water globes bob and change colours as they glide across the pool's shiny surface; she was so lost in her thoughts and the amazing view before us. She glanced at me, her blue eyes captivating me unconsciously.

"It's a good party. I'm glad I crashed." I sincerely said as she stared straight ahead, too nervous to respond. I'm not teasing or wanting to ridicule her either. I hope she just see that I'm sincerely here for her.

I complimented Ever. "You make a good Marie." As always you do. My finger taps the long black feather she just stuck in her wig at the very last moment. Live for one night, live normally like you do. Feel free even for just now, Ever.

"And you make a good Count Fersen," Ever responds back, after she took a deep breath. She pressed her lips together, gathering her guts. Not wanting to tense this romantic scene, I laugh. "Please, call me Axel."

"Did they charge extra for the moth hole?" She asks, nodding at the frayed spot near my shoulder, though choosing not to mention its musty scent. I suddenly reminisced the time.

I looked at her angelic face, my eyes right on hers when I said, "That's no moth hole. That's the by-product of artillery fire, a real near miss as they say."

"Well, if I remember right, in this particular scene you were pursuing a dark-haired girl." Ever shot a death glance like me, flirting in a way. Somehow, she summoned the old version of hers and it's really killing me that it made me grin friendly and happy.

"There's been a last-minute rewrite." I smiled, riding with our own story and 'script.' "Didn't you get the new script?" This is a new chapter unfolded by fate again, our destinies crossing each other in a very proper and exact way.

She kicks her feet up and smiled in a way that if I'm all over it, I'd die just to blush over and over again. I slides my finger across the width of her neck, leaving her a trail of silence and bliss; warmer and peaceful than before. "And in this new version it's just us. And you, Marie, get to keep your pretty head."

I lingered over to her ear. "Why didn't you get in line for a reading?" I whispered as my fingers travelled along her jaw, her rosy cheek, tracing the curve of her ear, as my lips loom so close our breaths meet and mingle. I couldn't stop it anymore, could I?

She shrugs and presses her lips_… wishing he'd just shut up and kiss me already._

Oh?

"Are you a skeptic?" I ask her, playing with the seconds that go first.

"No – I just – l don't know." She mumbles in frustration, her voice tempted to be free and scream. "How come you're not in line?" She asks instead, her frustration wins and shows itself all over.

"Waste of time." I laughed, diverting the topic lower to a deeper meaning. "It's not possible to read minds or tell the future, right?" Using the water globes, I made them turn pink and used Telekenesis to move the globes slowly to a heart shape.

She shifts her gaze to the pool, blinking at the water globes. Now, I just can't read her expression. "Have I angered you?" I ask dramatically cool, my fingers cupping her chin, bringing her face back to mine.

"No. You have not angered me." She says, laughing in spite of herself. We're walking straight together from a book years older – Wuthering Heights. Our heartbeats together, forming the most wonderful sounds that hum together in a duet melody.

"What's so funny?" I asked, my fingers sliding under her bangs, seeking the scar on her forehead and causing her to pull away. It's a simple technique to open her up to me. To lessen everything she burdens on herself; to help her carry the cross on her shoulders. "How'd you get that?" I asked, hand back to my side, gazing at her with warmth and sincerity I want her to acknowledge ever since I saw her.

"I don't want to talk about it." Ever says, blinking at the water globes that are now red and forming into a tulip slowly.

"What do you want to talk about?" I whispered in a soft voice, as her blue eyes dwells into mine. I just can't bear to stop the conflict of emotions inside of me. Earlier, my first attempt is a joke. Is this the right time to do it? Or Is this second time a cruel joke, too?

"I don't want to talk." She whispers, holding her breath.

No, I'm Count Axel Fersen. My one and only Marie Antoinette is in front of me, waiting for me. I can't make ladies wait, for I'm her only man and she is my lady. My heart throbs with feelings swirling in it – regret, yearning, lost, missing, happiness and love. You take all my breath away and I'm left with nothing. The way you look, the way you smile, it makes me hard for breathing.

It's true that I can't live without you, Ever. There's so much time, to figure out the rest of our lives together. To find what is beyond us. Tonight is a new chapter for us.

I leaned over to Ever, pressing my lips against her mellifluous lips.

* * *

**Two is better than one - Boys like Girls ft. Taylor Swift. The song that made me harass the replay button over and over again while typing this romantic chapter.**


	13. Thirteen

**Oh man, I thought that I would never finish typing this endless chapter. Thank heavens I finally made it after a week of gruesome torture. T.T ****I'm sorry for the slow update. The messy internal of frog organs, bones and muscles [With blood! Blood, I tell you! D:] made it possibly slower than late. I pity alive frogs used for experiments. **

**You heard about the tsunami and earthquakes in Japan? Oh, I am crying for their safety. Let's pray for JAPAN. *prays***

**I'm babbling and babbling! Sorry! :X**

* * *

**T**his never gets old, doesn't it?

Observing her bewitching face, touching her smooth skin and making me feel butterflies churn up in my stomach is a memorable experience I want to reminisce over and over again. How I wish that this life be a fairytale to be engraved in every piece of a paper in a book or a DVD to be replayed all over from the beginning – of just this one scene.

Being able to taste her lips again, it's out of my league to regret that I didn't stop myself. I can't remember how we did that a few millennia ago for the body mistakably forget but this heart does not.

The kiss gets sweeter in its first time every time.

Opening my eyes, I glanced over to where an intruder will be as I pull away softly from Ever. My eyes gaze upon hers as it show surprise when she suddenly grips my lapels, pushing me back to her. I understand how she liked it, loved it rather just as when she finally came back to her senses just as I came back on Earth.

"Jeez, I've been looking all over for you. I should've known you'd be hiding out here." Haven's voice shook us. Ever suddenly pushed me away from her and sets her defenses up again. I'm amused, swearing to all that she even doesn't like me as much as I love her but still…

I let her begin the 'explanation.'

"We were just –"

"Please. Spare me the details." Haven says, putting her hands up, stopping Ever's discussion. I pulled away my attention for a while – catching us in the act that Ever won't ever forgive herself for it even if she liked it, I rode supposedly on Ever's reasoning express. "I just wanted you to know that Evangeline and I are taking off."

A shivery, fuzzy, chilling [positive] feeling that I can't explain pours out from my heart, really poured out like if I'm able to describe it more, well, please permit my heart to personally come out from my rib cage and say, 'I love you.'

I sat on where Ever sat seconds ago, touching my faster-than-the-speed-of-light beating of my heart as I smile gratefully to God for this wonderful moment he'd given me.

"Already?"

I was about to laze around to wait for my inner self to calm down when I actually did the opposite. "Yeah, my friend Drina stopped by, she's taking us to another party. You guys are welcome to tag along too – though you seem pretty busy." Haven smirks, hiding her true expression.

Good thing my body jerked un-obviously because of my blurring effect as I stood up briskly. "Drina?" Okay, I forgot her entire existence. I shouldn't have been so confident she won't go and crash my world this time. Only now, she even went too far to be here.

"You know her?" Haven asks but I don't want to hear it. I ran up effortlessly across the place, knowing where she is through her presence. Ever and Haven rushed behind me.

My thoughts banged inside my mind, shocked at what I saw – Drina in her daring Halloween costume she picked to wear as 'Marie Antoinette.' The one that Count Fersen loves; the one I love.

From her curled red hair rested on her shoulder down to her black, glittery and rich gown, she didn't mistakably crash in this party. Drina smiled at me, hiding it when everyone comes. I thought it will be a very long time before we meet again.

"And you must be…?" She lifts her chin as her eyes land on Ever, her two glowing spheres of deep emerald green. I would like to roll eyes right now and say, 'Show-off' with matching chuckle. But I don't care if she's like that because Ever is still the only one for me.

This is a very serious situation. This is bad. No more room for dilly-dallying. My voice nearly a whisper as my whisper almost turns to air. I gaze at Drina, not taking off my eyes off her. "What are you doing here?"

"Haven invited me." Drina smiles so innocently but that's not going to make me mesmerized like what she does to everyone. I can't read her. I mean, we can both reach each other but she sealed off hers now. This is really a surprise.

"How do you know each other?" Ever asks.

"I met her at Nocturne," Drina says wrong on purpose, gazing right at her who talks about Haven. "We're headed there now. I hope you don't mind me stealing her away?"

… Or stealing _me _away rather.

That's why I need to keep my guard on from Drina. She's like a walking bomb that activates on its will in any time and in any place. Whenever she wants to, wherever she will. And now, she exploded once again like dynamite.

"Oh, silly me, you were referring to Damen and I, weren't you? We knew each other back in New Mexico –" Drina's and my voice came in unison with the place, except that I said, "New Orleans."

I slipped. Man, I was so focused on unlocking her mind for a bit as I didn't even warned Drina about being in harmony about rare things a human can ask.

'Damen!' Drina suddenly gazes with her green eyes to mine. 'My, what's gotten into you? Am I that lovely tonight, don't you think?' I crunched my brows as I turned my eyes away. 'What a very warm and accepted welcome. No worries, then.'

Like I'd ever worry… All I want is to sigh right now, just to shrug this insecurity. Or what was this even called?

She laughs as her way of laughter doesn't even reach her pretentious eyes while she covers for my carelessness. "Let's just say we go way back." Changing the subject, she nods and extends her hand to Ever's sleeve. "Lovely dress."

"Did you make it yourself?" Seeing her clasp Ever tightly, I'm alarmed. 'Drina.'

Ever suddenly wrench her arm off from Drina's grip. She turned her attention toward me. 'What? I'm just into her costume, that's all. Why bother so much, dear.' We were the only three around facing each other when suddenly Haven popped. "Isn't she the coolest?"

Evangeline checks her watch. "We really need to go if we're going to make it to Nocturne by midnight."

"You're welcome to join us." Drina smiles at them, especially at me. 'So, Damen, since you are too shocked to see me earlier than you expected, I would like to have an appointment with you as an apology. How does that sound?'

She even adds after. "Fully stocked limo."

Drina glances between Ever and me, pointing out obviously it's me she invites ever since the beginning. "Driver's waiting," She sings, persuading me to come. Ever turns to see me, forcing her mouth to say words, "You can go if you want. But I need to stay. I can't exactly leave my own party." She laughs softly, breezing the tensed situation of coming or not.

Drina glances at me, her brows arched and proud that I will accept her invitation. Well, I can't exactly leave someone's party which is what I went here for, right? I shook my head as Drina's face betrays her mask, showing her true feeling for a bit. 'Maybe next time.' I took Ever's hand instead of hers, proving that I won't come with her.

'Sure. Why not?' Drina's voice within my mind breaks out like a glass ready to fall and crack. She paused before climbing into the limo with Haven and Evangeline. "So wonderful to meet you, Ever. Though I'm sure we'll meet again."

I watched the limo sped away as Drina's green eyes are on mine, fading away in the distance.

"So, who should I expect next, Stacia, Honor and Craig?" Ever said sarcastically, snapping me back to reality of thinking much. I didn't realize I hurt her again. I'm so stupid. If I could just bang my head to the wall a million times without regenerating, I would do so.

"Ever." I called out to her, smoothing my thumb over her cheek. That's right, I would never want to hurt her. I want to ask forgiveness from her even if it cost me my life. And I don't want her to sacrifice her life again, so that's why I have to stay away from her temporarily.

"I should probably go, too."

_I should go – so that I can catch up with her. _Her thoughts emanate in jealousy, piercing right at me. Drina's the one chasing me up to now.

"Okay, well thanks for coming."

How fiercely beautiful Ever is when she's jealous like we've never kissed seconds ago which teases me. I can't help myself as I smile, removing a black feather from the back of her wig and traces it at the length of her neck. How I want to tell her that she doesn't need to be jealous for I'm hers.

I tapped it on the tip of her nose playfully. "Souvenir?"

With that, I sped away in my black car like a night crawler in the dark as the darkness and its deep colour match. I haven't many businesses to attend to, have I?

* * *

**I love strawberries. :3 **

**Sorry for thinking about random things. **


	14. Fourteen

**Wow, and I thought I was dreaming that I was typing this so soon. This chapter has something about Damen. Suit yourself. ;)**

* * *

**I **miss sitting on my favorite chair.

Gazing at all of the living room's decorations, Halloween did come and shared its solitude and creepiness. I shift my position to a lazy one as my back isn't really up to the chair's front. Changing into a black shirt and gray slender pants, I realized I'm in lazy mode now.

I touched my head, hoping for it to drain some thoughts I want to delete from my mind. It banged so much until now. I hope Drina's happy because you know, I'm not exactly glad tonight after I went home. Why?

Because Drina has this appalling habit of reappearing every time she isn't needed to appear, especially if not permitted and not prohibited to come. Even if it kills her, she's too stubborn and will really come.

Especially when such her habit almost killed her if it weren't for me.

Let's just say this is a very boring story of my life for those who yearn for horror stories in this time of the month for this is… what, fairytale? For Drina, yes although she hates to hear about it from me which makes it a block mail advantage for me (in any way, if it's needed)

So to cut my very long story of my life, I became a ward of a church in some view point of my once frivolous childhood life. I was once lonely kid who wants to be alone and always in privacy wherein in those times, I tried finishing what my father wanted to finish.

I thought that if he can do it, I can, too because I'm his son and an assistant to him, and besides, it's his ambition to finish this kind of project. I was sort of inspired to complete my father's last work.

Until then one day, Drina pulled me out of my comfort zone and we became friends. I was introduced to her circle of friends and look, sometimes we all hang out together, sing church songs and nostalgic memories like that. I felt a little light like the world suddenly was lifted out of my shoulders.

And one of the biggest mistakes and blessings of my life occurred.

I was commanded by the priest who adopted me to a task. He counted on me as protective cloak, gloves and any other face and body hiding materials are all on me. You know the 'Black Death' that happened in Europe in 1348 – 1350? Probably yes, because that's in history.

And that's the worst years until the 19th century. Unfortunately, we were around at that time where people started dying even on the streets and that's exactly the time that when I was about to go back to our church, I heard a frail familiar voice calling out to me.

There she was. Lying so peacefully at the baggage side of the coach, she's even smiling even if she's already infected with the sickness because of following me out of her stubbornness that she wanted to go with me.

The next thing I knew, everyone was on their death the boy with his blond tousled hair messed while his eyelids cover his deep navy blue eyes (yeah, complete opposite of me) looks like he's a corpse, yet he's sleeping with a very high fever. The one who shouted and strangled me the time I came back for making Drina sick was lying weakly before me.

I don't know what's gotten into me but, my hand voluntarily got what I needed and though it's perfected already, I don't know if it will work for it's not tested yet. Even if I knew this, I made her drink one, too after I drank one.

I was… afraid to lose someone who's been closed to me.

Then, that's where everything began. I still remember her young voice inside my head, making an oath that up until now, I didn't really mean to take it so seriously like her.

"_We'll be forever together!"_

**T**he flames flickered in the fireplace as my eyes gazed over it. Even if the fire radiated heat and warmth as my roommate, it just feels so frigid and chilly to be alone in my dark living room.

Forgetting about things I want to forget even for such a short time, my mind answered to what I plea. One thing immediately conquered my absent mind.

Ever Bloom.

The current incarnation of the one who owns my heart from the very beginning we first met.

Crossing my arms folded across my chest, hoping to add a little glow of warm to my system, I want to close my eyes and deny the fact that I need to stay away from her. Yes, stay away from the enchanting goddess of my life.

To see Drina mingle with Haven and Evangeline like that, to discern how she seems to be bemusing me with her charms and to observe how she seemed to be pleased after meeting Ever properly. Oh yeah, I should've continued to persuade her to move on last night we were in St. Regis Hotel. Well, as if I could talk with her chats about her life and _our _life, whether it's past, present or whenever if possible, future.

She might blast on Ever. You know that I won't and you won't like that. So I need to stay away from Ever like I have the world's most pandemic disease. Even if it is to protect her, I will do that and resist being hurt in this process.

Knowing that it aches to stay away from Ever, I grinned after thinking a brilliant idea. One word: Dreams.

The last time I peeked into her dream was the time I admired her for seeing me.

"Riley?" She mumbled, mistaking me for her little sister, Riley. "Is that you?"

I was lazing around while observing her sleep but now she seemed to notice me. As I didn't move, she continued to mutter lowly, "Listen Riley, I'm exhausted, okay? I'm sorry if I was mean to you, and I'm sorry if I upset you, but I really don't feel like doing this now at-" She lifted the pillow and opened one eye to peer at her alarm clock. ''At three forty-five in the morning, so why don't you just go back to wherever it is that you go and save it for a normal hour, okay? You can even show up in that dress I wore to the eighth grade graduation and I won't say a word, scout's honour."

Wow, I would like to see that for myself of what she looked like then and I thought she was just dreaming another dream. "I said I'm sorry, okay? What more do you want?"

"You can see me?" I asked in surprise that she caught me (well, as a mysterious shadow form) as I pushed away from her desk. "Of course I can see –" and then she's awake after a couple of hours as daybreak entered into the horizon.

After recalling that, I shut my eyes and drifted away to the dream world.

* * *

**Dreaming is important. Dreams are significant. ;) Hope this still works even w/out a beta lol.  
**


	15. Fifteen

**Finally, I'm going to release this chappy. I was too preoccupied playing with a game and I didn't have the time. Oh, this is a bit long though, for I fused two chapters together because I had a mistake in Chapter 14, meaning it's really incomplete. **

**So here's the comtinuation and Chapter 15~! x3  
**

* * *

.

.

.

.

**P**anting can be heard as my hand holds her hand tightly, wanting to secure her.

Ever and I were both running through the blinding darkness, our feet stomping on the rough ground. Believe me, if it were any real, our feet will be stabbed because of our briskly movements. She suddenly tripped, groaning painfully.

"I'm sorry, Ever." I said, pulling her up.

In a normal view of things, dreams are successions of images, ideas, emotions and sensations involuntarily in the mind made up when sleeping. And so _this _is a dream. I might be aware that I am dreaming and that I can peek inside a person's dream but Ever doesn't. She is currently unconsciously sleeping soundly in her room.

You see, dreams are something more. They contain many different kinds of communication spiritually that can be messages from something or someone and such. It includes especially-known being prophetic or 'peeping into the future.'

Dreams can be made by the sleeper who unconsciously dreams it or the awake who wants the sleeper to dream it.

In Ever's case, I'm not sure if this dream is made up by her mind or a dream made up by someone else. If it were someone else, I might've tracked him down but feeling nothing unusual in this, I must say he's pretty tricky.

And I might say that this is already a nightmare.

Watching her run alone in the dark and scared from something alerted my protect-Ever radar. Even if it's dreams or for real, I'll always be here to watch and guide her away from danger. Plus, I think she had dreamt this like a hundred times, repeating like a broken disc.

Her hand slowly looks transparent as Ever disappears like bubbles. My job of protecting her here is kind of finished. She's finally awake.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"**H**alloween's over."

I sighed for myself, thinking on how I ever think of a way to tell Drina to stop wagging her tail on me. Yeah well, maybe next time?

Going out of the parking lot, I did before Ever and Miles arrive in the special-parking-lot-saved-for-Ever spot – which is beside my car. And believe me, trying to ignore and reject her, even her vehicle (Oh please, with the saved spot, right I'm fooling myself) it's hard on me.

"Damen!"

Stacia Miller's shrieking in the morning.

It's about seconds until every other students go inside the building. I tried to avoid every possible contact with Ever, beginning with my eyes. So instead, I end up in the hallway to the classroom, laughing and chatting with Stacia. I even gave her two white rosebuds. To distract for a while; done for Ever's safety.

We burst through the door, chortling and snickering at our little chat. Sliding down to my seat after a couple of seconds to contain myself, I greeted my seatmate. "Hey." And look, someone's grumpy and complaining that _like he didn't pull a grope-and-run less than forty-eight hours before._

Trying to pretend like everything's normal, I watched her as Ever placed her cheek, forced herself to yawn and started doodling on her notebook with her shaking fingers that her pen fell from its grasp. She bent and retrieved it as I grinned and made a tulip on her desk.

"What happened?" Ever asked, flipping through her books like there's really something important she needed to see. "You ran out of white rosebuds?"

Ugh, I'm so friggin frustrated now. I can't bear but to search for her sea-like eyes that's been covered by her bangs, even though I prohibited myself not to. "I would never give you a rosebud." I swore, creating a last handful of crimson tulips together in her bag as she dropped her bag after seeing those and scooted to the farthest part of her seat.

She mumbled, "How exciting for me."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**I **can't take my breath.

Just to stop these missing feelings, I'd like to stop breathing even for a second. Too bad I can't.

Drinking the blood-coloured elixir, I gaze upon the window as it shows a blissful sky that's perfect to look at if you're in a meadow. Clouds are like cotton candy within the blue food colouring. I'm such a coward, am I not? Leaving after a class and not facing looks like pathetic, especially to that red-haired girl.

But if it's to protect Ever, I would do anything; even if I'm like here, staying away just for her safety and her sake. Is she missing me? If she is, I'm too selfish not to grant her highness's wish. Even if to become too selfish, I'll do it.

I sigh, placing the empty mug on the desk. Shaking my head, I grabbed a sketchpad and a pencil. The pencil's tip swirl with every direction as lines crosses with each other. My eye looks out at the tranquil scenery while the lead spins on the paper.

Relieved that I made it, I came to sheepish smile because instead of the clouds, the wind and the cerulean background in the canvas, I made a golden-haired woman with cobalt blue eyes hold a red tulip on her light lips.

I really can't live without her, right?

* * *

"**I**s it too late?" I asked the other line with my phone after she picked up. It's been two days since I've busied myself to stay away from Ever, but in the end, I didn't accomplish my mission after all.

"No, it's okay." Ever's voice denies the clock.

"Were you asleep?"

"Almost." She lied.

"I was wondering if I could come over?" I pleaded, wanting to see even a glimpse of her.

"Probably not such a good idea." Silence came as I think of a way to make it up to her. "I'm sorry I missed you at lunch. Art, too. I left right after English." Ever mumbles, unsure. "Um, okay."

"Are you sure it's too late?" My tone goes down deep and persuasive. "I'd really like to see you. It won't take too long."

"Tomorrow in English works for me."

"How about I drive you to school?" I beg, nearly convincing her to forget everything that disturb her and just be clean and new. "Miles and I carpool. So I'll just see you in English." And with that, we both shut the phone as I smiled. Glaring at my side, I clicked the phone off and stuffed it inside my pocket.

Drina went inside, saying "Oh." She glanced all over the dark living room, as if I hadn't take care of it because of the hanging fake spider webs, hanging decorations of witches and such. "With this, you could be beheaded, you know?"

"For taking off your random life-sized interior design in my room?" She sat on a black chair childishly, shrugging wrinkles off her dress. "Oh, you know it." She sings like everything's fine. Looking around, she grinned. "Is this all for me? The living room's like waiting for me to arrive, oh but I'm this late!"

"Drina, when will you stop this?" It came to this point I directly said it. "So here we go again." Drina puffed, shrugging.

"I know you didn't come here for a party or to apologize for appearing anywhere near me like a mushroom that I didn't know." Cutting through the chase, I sighed and begged for her sake. "Drina, you had a life. A second life has been given to you so please, move on and start a new way of this life."

"You should be a priest." She comments while giggling. Is it hopeless to convince someone to love life and change for the better? Emerald eyes gaze on mine as a smile curves on her light shaded lips. "I've been planning on doing that, for me and for you." She flicked her fiery hair back. "Damen, I have something important to do first and I believe I can't rest until I finish it."

And now, I wonder.

"Why so serious?" Drina jumps lightly from the chair, flipping her finger on my forehead. "Don't bother about it because when it's over completely for once this time, I'll go and move on. Deal?"

I don't know what mystery she has with her business. But if it helps her to advance and walk forward, I won't poke my nose into it... unless it's a business meant not to be ignored. "Keep your promise. It's for your own good." I simply said, looking out on her.

Drina steps, passing me and opens the front door where a limousine outside is parked. It sprang into engine as she stepped outside. She turned around, "Oh, and another thing," Drina said, raising her finger and points it like a mother telling her child what to do. "Get used to my grand entrances, okay? I love it when you know surprises!"

She finally left so I just hoped and believed in the future that she may do that. I went upstairs to my favourite room and slide onto my seat as the canvas I made earlier lies on a wooden table. Gazing over Ever with a red tulip, my mind is at peace together with my heart.

* * *

**T**he next morning came and resting against my black car door, I look across the lot as I saw a very familiar vehicle. Miles climbed out first, very amazed when he saw me. "How did you do it?"

"Do what?" I asked innocently, gazing at Ever who just climbed out of the vehicle.

"Save the spot. You have to get here like, way before the school year even begins to snatch this one."

I laughed at Miles's comment as I had the desire to say it's because it's only for Ever to park in. My eyes searched hers as she glanced away and muttered, "Bell's gonna ring" while she quickly rushed past the gate and head toward our class. Seeing that, I briskly beat her up to it to the door.

"Hey, where's my rosebud?" Stacia asks as soon as she saw me, but I smiled and said, "Sorry, not today." A storm passed after Ever went through Stacia's booby trap, and I slide at my seat, amused. "Someone's in a foul mood today." HAHA I laugh. Ever just shrugs and drops her bag to the floor.

"What's the rush?" Leaning towards her, I did. "Mr. Robins stayed home." Which means we got a big day ahead of us. With that, Ever turns around and looks at me with big eyes. "How'd you –" Well, it's because of two things.

First is that because Mr. Robins is still grieving for a priceless loss of a wife and a daughter who recently leave him and the second is "I saw the substitute while I was waiting for you." I reason out, smiling. "She looked a little lost, so I escorted her to the teachers' lounge, but she seemed so confused she'll probably end up in the science lab instead."

The substitute did mistake the wrong class as our room the second I've said it. Occupying her mind by that encounter, my voice awakens her. "So tell me. What have I done to anger you so?" Still so preoccupied by Stacia and Honor who glare at her, I lean forward her and whisper. "Ignore them, they're idiots."

I place my hand over hers, giving her a calm and soothe feeling. "I'm sorry I haven't been around much. I had a visitor; I couldn't get away."

"You mean Drina?" She cringes at the sound of her own jealous voice. I started, hoping to cease her insecurities and tell her it's alright and explain. "Ever."

"Have you seen Haven lately? She's like a Drina Mini-Me. She dresses like her, acts like her, even has the same eye colour. Seriously, stop by the lunch table sometime, you'll see." She glared at me like I'm the suspect who just committed a serious and deadly crime.

I took a deep breath and shook my head. "Ever, it's not what you think." She pulls away and pressed her lips together. _You have no idea what I think._

Thinking of a wonderful place except Summerland and probably Neverland, I said, "Let me make it up to you. Let me take you out, somewhere special, please?" She shifted in her seat, thinking about it. "We'll see."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**G**etting out earlier, I wait outside the door as Ever exits the fourth-period history.

"Let me just drop my bag in my locker before we head over." She said, mistaking that I will drop with her to lunch. "No need." I smile, securing my arm around her waist. "The surprise starts now." And she looked surprised.

"Surprise?" Ever asks, shrinking the huge world into our own special world, filled with static and bloom. I smiled. "You know, I take you somewhere special, so special you forgive my transgressions."

"And what about our classes? We just blow off the rest of the day?" The teacher folds her hands across her chest, apparently for show. I laughed and leaned toward her, my lips grazing the side of her neck as they form the word 'Yes'.

Says 'how?' by the principal, pulling away form me, instead of no and sending me to sweet detention.

"No worries." I smile, holding and squeezing her hand as I lead her to the gate unnoticed by others. I assure her with these sincere eyes of mine. "You'll always be safe with me."

* * *

**I'm into dots today, I hope it's alright. ^^ Reviews make me happy~ Thank you very much for always reviewing~! Oh yeah, we're at least half within 20. YAYZ! :D  
**


	16. Sixteen

**I always wanted to go to Disneyland. Too bad we're kind of far away from United States to visit it only like even _once_ in my whole life. T_T **

**Disclaimer: **Oh yeah, _Evermore _only belongs to her highness Alyson Noel. I own nothing here except for dear ol' Mrs. Jackson who is only gotten from **My Percy**'s mom. Oh, when can I have Damen and his red tulips? If only he is _real_ :P

* * *

"**D**isneyland?" Ever says, climbing out of her car and gazes in shock at me. Out of all the places I've ever been and she'd ever think of five minutes ago, this never cracked the list. I didn't even know why it's the number one place that appeared in my mind.

I laugh at her query, answering her question in a very simple cause. "I hear it's the happiest place on earth. Have you been?" She shakes her head.

"Good," I said, slipping my arm with hers. "Then, I'll be your guide." Leading _mademoiselle _through the gates, we wander along down the Main Street. I feel like a prince with her princess though, as she can't imagine me roaming a place where the famous Mickey Mouse rules.

"It's always better during the week when it's not so crowded," I said, crossing the street. "Come on, I'll show you New Orleans, it's my favourite part." Partly because I like the night time show and partly because there's the haunted Mansion; it's like everything there sparks to make me remember some important memorabilia.

Ever stopped in the middle of the street and stared at me. "You come here enough to have favourites? I thought you just moved here?"

I laughed at her accuses. "I did just move here. But that doesn't mean I haven't been," I turn and pull her with me toward the Haunted Mansion.

After the Haunted Mansion, we head for the Pirates ride. My eyes glanced over the place as I noticed something – someone – odd, to be here.

"So, which one's your favourite?" I ask her, after we emerge from the ride. "Urn, Pirates." Ever nods. "I think." I look at her with a doubtful look on my face.

"Well, they're both pretty cool," Ever shrugs, giving me criteria. "But Pirates has Johnny Depp, so that kind gives it an unfair advantage, don't you think?"

I raise a brow. "Johnny Depp? So that's what I'm up against?" Elizabeth Swann and Jack Sparrow can't be, because I'm Will Turner who deserves the governor's daughter more; just kidding. My eyes flash as I ask her. "Wanna go again?"

So we did. And we went back to the Haunted Mansion. I can go on forever in there. Taking a look at the boutiques and shops, we went inside one. Ever protests but with a little persuasion, we finally came as a smile curved my lips and a cute pout on hers.

"Notice how this one doesn't have a hood," I said, holding a sweatshirt with a Mickey Mouse appliqué against her, and estimating the fit.

"What are you trying to say?" Ever squinted into the mirror, wondering if I hate her look as much as her sister, Riley, thinks. I just shrugged. "What can I say? I prefer you hoodless." We both went to pay as I stole a short kiss from her lips.

.

.

.

**W**ith both of those, we finally came in the Blue Bayou, the restaurant inside the Pirates ride, both up in a waterfront table.

I watch her drink as she sips her iced tea when she suddenly looks at me and says, "Okay, I happen to know this is a really big park with more than two rides; rides that have nothing to do with pirates or ghosts."

"I heard that too." I smile and agreed, spearing calamari with my fork and offer it to her. Eating is not necessary for someone like me because I already got the satisfaction from the elixir I always drink. "They used to have this one called Mission to Mars. It was known as the make-out ride, mostly because it was very dark inside."

"Is it still here?" Ever asks eagerly as she blush every line of pink when she realize how eager she sounds. Defending herself from my possible attacks, she said in advance, "Not that I want to ride it or anything. I was just curious."

I gaze at her, amused at her reaction. I shake my head, assuring her relief. "No, it closed a long time ago."

"So you were going on the make-out ride when you were what, two?" Ever asks sarcastically, reaching for a sausage-stuffed mushroom and stuffing it into her mouth. "Not me." I smile. "That was way before my time."

Making a very crowded place less many, it's very easy and effortless. Pleasant for Ever when we both hold each other hands, speak to each other that we're like we're the only people who owns Disneyland.

After _her_ lunch, we strolled around the park, raided some shops with only looking and tried to avoid water rides that can make you feel you just collided with a tsunami. As it got dark, I lead Ever over to Sleeping Beauty Castle and stopped near the moat.

My arms coil around her waist, my face leaning near hers. "So, am I forgiven?" I ask her as I wait for her response. As the fireworks paint the starry night with their bursting colours of rainbow, our bodies press together as I brush my lips against hers.

"Look." I whisper, pulling away from Ever and pointing my finger toward the expanse of night sky, a fusion of purple colour wheels, golden waterfalls, silver fountains, pink chrysanthemums, and for the grand finale, a dozen red tulips for such ending of the climax. All of it flaring and blasting, in such quick succession it vibrates the concrete under our feet.

_Wait, red tulips?_

Ever glances at me, her blue eyes full of questions. Smiling and nodding at the sky, that's the only response I've given her from my wonderful gift. Even though the edges are sparking and fading, this sweet memory engraved in my mind.

I pull her close, lips to her ear and say, "Show's over, fat lady sang."

"You calling Tinkerbell fat?" Ever laughs as I take her hand and lead her back through the gates and back to our cars.

She climbs into her Miata and get settled in, smiling as I lean through her window and say what she's been thinking of, "Don't worry, there'll be more days like this. Next time I'll take you to California Adventure."

"I thought we just had a California adventure." Ever laughs, amazed by the way I always know just what she's thinking before she'd even had a chance to utter the words. "Should I follow you again?" She slips her key in the ignition and starts the engine.

I shook my head. "I'll follow you." I smile, careful not to show my cautioned side as Drina is here, somewhere near. "Got to see you home safely."

Pulling out from the lot, she did first and we both merged onto the southbound freeway, and head to Ever's home. Her eyes met the rearview mirror as I gazed at her the same, her smile carrying me away from my worries.

I reach over to the passenger seat and get my new sweatshirt matching Ever's. Smiling at what happened earlier, I did as I feel the softness of the cloth. Ever glances from her rearview mirror, seeing me holding mine. She turned her eyes away onto the road for the moment.

"…!" My eyes check my rearview mirror flawlessly, gazing at it as I see a very familiar vehicle behind – a dark, long limousine; recognizing the person who follows me up until this point. Too bad this perfect moment is spoiled. Oh but there are other times. I just have to go with the flow and let it happen be.

I turned away from the way, separating as far as I can from the Miata. I can sense Ever's eyes as she frantically searches for me, but there's no way I can contact her now… unless I use telepathy for her to hear me but that's nonsense because she might be shock from my voice inside her head. Besides, she doesn't know it works for her and me. Technology's no good for now, too.

Until my phone rings.

"Why are you going away?" Drina's voice can be heard. I rolled my eyes as I tried to answer the phone. "Because you're stalking me from the moment before I ever noticed you." She seemed to shrug. "Oh, so you do notice. And you didn't even invite me with…" Drina paused. "Ever."

"That's because you're a stalker." I said. "And I don't want stalkers lurking me." I smirk, too true. Drina bursts, shouting. "Oh please, I am too far gorgeous to be your stalker!"

"So, what's your business with me? You have an appointment?"

"I just want to know if you're fine, that's all." Drina said dryly. Guarding my brain, I think 'Oh yeah you do. Up to the point you follow me all the way here like my bodyguard or more like, my babysitter?' "Wow." I exclaimed.

"What? Is it bad?" She said in a soft, entreating voice that forces you to feel guilt. "No, of course not. I'm doing fine. So now you know." I said, looking at the highway. "How's the –"

Drina beats me to it. "The moving on business… Okay so I'm doing a planner right now about that. Congratulations, you should be happy." She said sarcastically but I felt that it's quite deep that I don't know if it's true or not. Her tone suddenly went serious. "You change me. Seriously, you're the one who always look out for me so I just want to be grateful for that, don't you think?"

A shiver climbs down my spine as I heard about the 'grateful' topic. "Just don't do something crazy that can hurt you to that extent. I don't want to be your nurse." I reminded her anyway. Speeding up my car, I did but not over do it.

"Where are you going?" She suddenly asked like my mother, as the limousine tried to keep up with my vehicle. Sighing, I replied, using an alibi that will come true after this. "Home. I'm too tired. Got loads to do." Drina paused. "Oh."

"So, leave me alone now and go home." I said, turning to a corner. "Got to go." And I shut off the phone fast. The limousine separated from my tail and drove off.

Trailing you from the moment the wheels of your car hit the asphalt up to Disneyland where she could see you and your love have the time of their lives is not fun. Especially when I know Drina is the type that is a sore-loser and that I know that she doesn't let go easily, she thinks I'm still hers. And that's what I want to change in her for the best for us.

Because of her selfish self, she might injure herself or worse – death.

My phone rings again just as I predicted. "Hello." I greeted, meeting the possible event that happened. "Um, Damen." The voice of the kind old woman – my neighbour that's always [kind-of] looking out for me, perhaps because she's a widow – said with concern. "Your yard's looked like it's been passed by a tsunami. I think you should check your sprinklers out, sweetie."

"I see." I said, driving moderately as I head back home. "Thank you very much for the concern, Mrs. Jackson. I hope you didn't get any inconvenience. I'm sorry." Chortling from the line, she adds. "No problem, Damen." The phone clicked off.

It was almost nightfall and dialing another number with worry, my thumb presses the keys accurately. I placed the phone near my ear as I whispered softly and sincere. "Ever, I know you're probably mad at me now. I'm sorry for losing you in the way earlier. I am afraid that if I call you again, I might bother you. So please… tomorrow. Have sweet dreams."

I shook my head, can't realize how Drina owe me big time for this. Oh but no worries. It's okay that I can even die out of happiness because I still can't believe that I finally have the woman of my dreams as my girlfriend! … And mine only. :)

* * *

**Can't help giving Damen emoticons like mine. Disney chapter definitely made me desire to watch cute Disney stuffs.~~ I hope you like it, too~ :)**


	17. Seventeen

**Seriously, I'm like, not wanting to type this chapter because the fun goes out but... I can't help it! x.x It's like my fingers want to really get a hold on the keyboard. Anyway, this is like, short, unlike the other chapters because I really don't feel like it.**

* * *

**L**ike Drina trailing us to Disneyland.

I can't stop thinking about what'll happen if I still stay by Ever's side. But I've given up staying away from her a long time ago. If it can't be helped, then protecting her directly is the only option I have.

Waiting against my dark car, I heard the bell ring noisily.

"Hey." I said as soon as I approach her, I came to her side and leans in for a kiss – that turned to stone. Ever just grabs her bag and races for the gate. "I'm sorry I lost you yesterday. I called your cell but you didn't answer." I reasoned out, trailing alongside her.

Taking hold of the cold iron bars tightly, Ever seems to take it out on it as she shakes them as hard as she can. The bars didn't even budge, she closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against them, knowing that we're late and it's useless.

"Did you get my message?" I asked her, ignoring that we're both late for classes because of the shut gate. It will be easy later to enter stealthily.

She lets go of the gate and heads for the office, envisioning the awful moment when she'll step inside and get nailed for yesterday's ditching and today's tardy. But of course, I won't let that happen to us – especially to her.

"What's wrong?" I asked about the important thing, grabbing hold of her hand and calming her boiling blood into warm molten liquid. "I thought we had fun. I thought you enjoyed it?"

Getting milady's pardon is the only thing I want.

"Or were you just humoring me?" I squeezed her hand, hoping for an answer as my eyes want to drop out of their sockets to beg hers forgiveness.

She gulped, shaking her head and clearing it like glass. Dropping her hand from mine and pulling away from me makes me feel like the world's greatest runaway boyfriend.

"Did you know Drina went to Disneyland, too?" Ever says so quickly, wincing as I saw all the memories in her head – Haven, their phone call, and my disappearance on the freeway – that made me swim in guilt. "Is there something I should know? Something you need to tell me?"

She braced for the worst, pressing her lips and tries to stop herself from breaking down. All that is she needed to know can be revealed now, all about her life mysteries… but those, it's all too great for her to handle now. I can't put pressure upon her.

I look at her, gazing into her deep blue eyes as I swear, "I'm not interested in Drina. I'm only interested in you."

She stares at the ground, wanting to believe that it's all true and to show her that it's sincere and not just any fantasy, I hold her hand caringly, slipping her doubts so easily. "So now's the part when you tell me you feel the same way," I said, gazing at her as I want to hear it from her lips.

Her heartbeats are so severe I'm sure I'm hearing it pound hard. Dazing and pausing for long as the moment flies, I slip my arm around her waist and lead her back to the gate gentlemanly.

"That's okay." I smile, looking forward to her confession. "Take your time. There's no rush, no expiration date." I laughed, that I crossed over the line and didn't cease myself until to the last moment. "But for now, let's get you to class." Shutting my eyes for a second, I opened the gate with my mind.

"But we have to go through the office." She stops in her tracks and squints at me. "The gate's locked, remember?" I shook my head playfully. "Ever, the gate's not locked."

"Uh, sorry, but I just tried to open it. It's locked."

I smile mischievously. "Will you trust me?" Ever looks at me. "What's it going to cost you? A few steps? Some additional tardy minutes?"

Turning my back and walking to the gate, she follows me in hesitation with a stealing glance from the office and me, as I swung the gate inexplicably open.

"But I saw it! And you saw it too!" Ever faces me, not understanding how did this happened. "I even shook them, as hard as I could, and they wouldn't budge an inch." I grin, wanting to tell her it's all of Damen's magic.

I just kiss her cheek and ushers her through, laughing. After checking the attendance, I said, "Go on. And don't worry, Mr. Robins is incapacitated and the sub's in a daze. You'll be fine."

"You're not coming?" Ever asks, that needy, panicky feeling building inside of her again. It's not her fault anyway. It was my bad she developed that kind of feeling.

I shrug freely. "I'm emancipated. I do what I want."

"Yeah, but –" She stops, realizing that my phone number's not the only thing missing in me. Barely knowing me, although she had known me for a hundred of decades (Geez, you make me feel old) is something that enters as a mystery about me for her. Making her feel normal, is that abnormal? Well, yes for her. But this is my life, this is 'normal' for someone like me.

Her mind's filled with the question she wants to ask but to help her, I said the truth, "My neighbor called. My sprinklers failed and my yard was flooding. I tried to get your attention but you were on the phone, and I didn't want to bother you." I took her hand.

She gazes down at our hands, bronze and pale, strong and frail, such an unlikely pair. But opposites attract, right? And that's a very good thing about our 'the-world-is-against-us' relationship, even though I personally don't want to think that it's like that and I want to look at things in the bright side.

"Now go. I'll see you after school, I promise." I smile, plucking a single red tulip out of thin air from the back of her ear. Practice makes perfect.

* * *

**I **drove away to a place (besides from Summerland because it makes me feel uneasy sometimes) I know where I can clear up my mind and get some fresh air.

Feeling the sand beneath my feet as the sea sings with its waves, I took some surfing. It was really nice, especially when it's a bright and nice day with candy-coated clouds above. The water feels like it's been missing me for a while as my hand touch the waves.

Some of this and some of that, enjoying the perks of emancipation, I guess. Then the time came and I stopped. Changing my clothes, I went back to the school.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A**nd that's when I realize I'm so into courting that I haven't even noticed change about anything in my surrounding.

Even though I'm still outside of the architecture and parked in my best slot, I can feel the dreadful aura that emanates from the inside – the slithering and moving of a snake from Haven's wrist. It is an aura of many things yet in the end, there's something different about it – death.


	18. Eighteen

**And so I thought I won't update this Friday because of some stupid rules. T_T Oh but here I am, with over 3, 000+ words in this chapter. Sweet~! I'm trying to update weekly so please watch out for every new update! :D I also turned 'on' the anonymous reviews for any visitor who like to review my story. Just put in your name and stick with it until the very last so that I may be able to know you with your review. :)**

******littleLaralevin**: No, I'm not that sick with your review last chapter with the compliment. Every review of yours makes me happy and inspired on writing this. You, too are very patient and awesome reader, if I say so myself. Thanks! :)

**. . . If only Evermore has more fan population. /Sigh**

* * *

.

.

.

.

**I**t couldn't be really that, right?

With my foot on the gas, I unconsciously stomp harder than hard as it seems that I want to run – no, escape as soon as possible. Trying to flush what chill and awful aura I've felt earlier, I focused on driving as I enter an accustomed place to me.

I gave my deepest regards to the guard who easily (as usual) who let me pass the entrance with no effort. Turning around the corner, I saw the same familiar and welcoming home of Ever. I parked by the side, got off the car and paced my way to Ever's front steps.

Staring at the pathway, I gaze far with my eyes.

I can't wait idly in the school. But I can wait here with all of my time.

Something dark and frightening is in there. Something that I see normally like, every day or often, but in this case, it is not 'normal' to me because of the way it sent chill to my spine and giving my guts a bad feeling.

That 'something' is called as an Ourobouros, an ancient symbol depicting a serpent or dragon eating its own tail.

It often represents self-reflexivity or cyclicality, especially in the sense of something constantly re-creating itself, the eternal return, and other things perceived as cycles that begin anew as soon as they end. It can also represent the idea of primordial unity related to something existing in or persisting before any beginning with such force or qualities it cannot be extinguished.

In other words, it embodies eternity; a symbol of unity of all things; the cycle of life and death.

But move from the legends and mythological histories, it is a sigil (comes in physical, mental and virtual), usually made up of a complex combination of several specific symbols or geometric figures, each with a specific meaning or intent. The Ourobouros is a seal, the basic mandala (circle or centre point) in Alchemy.

To avoid bleeding of unnecessary blood spill, the point is a tattoo of the Ourobouros is tattooed anew on one of Ever's friends – Haven.

Humans can't know or rather have that (experts like scientists and such know, yeah cool and stuff, but they really don't) except for someone like me who is an _expert_, not to brag, but I do know things about that. Things that is universal and ungraspable by humankind.

Haven can't possibly know about that, and will never unless…

"How'd you get past the gate guard?" Ever's voice slapped me back to reality from my deep thinking that almost made you drown.

I smile care-freely as it seems to clear the sky of clouds and erase all doubts. "Charm and an expensive car works every time." I laughed as I kid, brushing the seat and wrinkles of my dark designer jeans and following Ever inside. "So, how was your day?"

Ever shrugs and balances her disobedience and reason for letting me – a stranger supposedly her boyfriend – inside the house. Breaking the number one rule: Never invite a stranger in. That's so sad.

I gaze at her, trying to focus with two significant things. Oh so I was thinking that it's probably because of…

"You know, the usual routine," She finally says, winning her reason over disobedience. "The substitute vowed to never return, Ms. Machado asked me to never return." She stole a glance from me, as I nod to point out that I'm listening.

Grabbing my elixir fast as I feel the loss of strength and every battery in my body, I took my bottle slowly, opening it while Ever heads for the kitchen, pokes her head in the fridge and asks, "What about you? What'd you do?"

Knowing that she'll offer me a bottle of water, I refused and shook my head as I drink my crimson drink. "Went for a drive, surfed, wait for the bell to ring so I could see you again." I said, smiling.

"You know you could've just gone to school and then you wouldn't have had to wait for anything." She has a point.

"I'll try to remember that tomorrow." I laugh childishly.

She leans against the counter, twisting her cap around and around, nervous about what to do with the only guy – me – in her pretty spacious house. "You wanna go outside and hang by the pool?" She made her decision and says it, thinking the fresh air and open space might calm her nerves.

But I have another thing in mind. "I'd rather go upstairs, and check out your room." I said, taking her hand. "How do you know it's upstairs?" She asks, squinting at me. Somehow, squinting becomes rather often, right?

I just laugh, asking the common question for the simple answer. "Aren't they always?"

She hesitates for a second and thinks of a way to evict my plea politely. But I squeezed her hand gently, and beam the most irresistible smile that I thought she would refuse when I said, "Come on, I promise I won't bite." Inviting her with my warm touch and all, she hopes for the better that Riley isn't up in her room and raiding it.

"Omigod, I am so sorry! I so don't want to fight with – oops!" Riley says, jumping from the den the moment we reached the top of the stairs. She stops short and gapes, darting darts between us. Looks like there's a sister fight that happened earlier.

I act as if I didn't see dead people everywhere and said, "Looks like you left your TV on." I went into the den, stealing glances stealthily at Riley who's skipping alongside me, who even gave two very enthusiastic thumbs up as she criticized me from head to toe to her dear glaring older sister.

If I could just laugh or chuckle lightly, I can do it right now.

I sat comfortably on the couch instead as Ever shows begging with her eyes to her little sister to leave as I gaze around incoherent-like. As if insulting Ever, Riley even plops down with me on the couch and places her feet on my knees.

If only the little girl is still alive, I am honoured to be her older brother, too (but not beating Ever to it, of course) because I always wanted to have a sibling and to know what it feels like.

Ever stormed her way into the bathroom and seems to be furious with Riley for not taking the hint, for overstaying her visit. I gaze over to my right simply, where Riley pricks my ear gently, observing such a young girl, despite her age, cannot sacrifice the time that she gives to her sister now. She knows that she breaks certain rules of staying on Earth and how maybe Summerland doesn't notice it yet…

Being this care-free, playful and cheerful hides the truth. But, not forever.

Because sooner or later, Riley has to wave goodbye even if she doesn't want to. Even if she closed her eyes and say 'no' to the blinding truth, Ava just pointed it out, hours ago. No wonder when she popped out from the stairs earlier, she's apologizing to Ever. All because of her self-realization with Ava's helps.

Ever goes inside her room, rushing through the door. "Let me show you the balcony." She mumbles, anxious to remove me from Riley's side. "The view's amazing."

I shake my head and pat the cushion near her dead sister. "Later."

Riley jumps and cheers and I touched my knee. Even if Riley's dead, she really gives off presence. And itch, out of her dangling legs. She leans at my neck, observing how I move so simply and careful, that she thought I don't own the couch to myself, which I must be doing.

After some seconds, she says, "Um, I left my water in the bathroom," looking pointedly at Riley and turning to leave, thinking she'll follow if she knows what's good for her.

The child's a child so I stood up instead, not wanting Riley to leave. "Allow me." I maneuver between the couch and table in such a careful way that clearly avoids Riley's dangling legs.

Gaping behind my back, Riley did as Ever gawks at her. The next thing I knew is when I turned back, the girl is gone. "All set." I said, tossing Ever the bottle and sit on the couch so freely. She still gawks at me, believing that's impossible that I saw her dead sister.

I smile as I saw her still gawking, "What?"

Ever shakes her head and stares at the TV while I glance over her pretty spacious room, grinning.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"**S**o, would you please just explain how you do it?"

Ever asks me with her serious eyes, which she tried to hide her curiosity in that case, while we're sitting outside, curled up on the lounge chair.

She tries to stuff the cheese-flavored triangular food in her mouth, wondering why she is the only one who eats the pizza with the usual 'pick, pick – move the food around – take a bite – take some more' but while she fills, mostly I just sip my red liquid.

Makes her think that I eat like a supermodel and not just a guy; that made me burst into a chuckle. "Do what?" I ask innocently, arms wrapped loosely around her as my chin rest softly on her shoulder.

Ever finally bursts from her aura of curiosity. "Do everything! Seriously. You never do homework, yet you know all the answers; you pick up a brush, dip it in paint, and voila, the next thing you know you've created a Picasso that's even better than Picasso! Are you bad at sports? Painfully uncoordinated? Come on, tell me!"

She tugs my shirt, hoping to get some answers. Somehow, Ever wants to know things about me – firstly, with the bad things that I could possibly screw up. I sighed, thinking of a thing, a field or a category where I fail.

"Well, I've never been much good at baseball." I confessed, pressing my lips to her ear. Ever crunches her eyebrows as my lips broke into a curving grin that drops her expectations. "But, I am a world-class soccer player and I'm fairly skilled at surfing, if I say so myself."

"Must be music, then." Ever shrugs as she tries to find a hole in me by going through notes and staffs. "Got a tin ear?"

"Bring me a guitar and I'll strum you a tune. Or even a piano, violin, or saxophone will do." I shut my eyes, pressing my lips together and readies to hum a sound.

"Then what is it? Come on, everyone sucks at something! Tell me what you're bad at." Ever pushes in frustration.

Why does she want to know those? Often, I can see myself in her mind as a strange new guy with a mysterious and enigmatic aura around him that's so gorgeous, so awesome that she can't even believe that there's a person who's this perfect. I'm always amused and curious with her thoughts about me.

There's no hurt in asking.

"Why do you want to know this?" I ask, pulling her close, wanting to forget everything that rushes up in my brain like a tidal wave. "Why do you want to wreck this perfect illusion you have of me?"

Ever mumbles true, in a childish way in the end that wants to persuade me to spill the beans already. "Because I hate feeling so pale and meager in comparison. Seriously, I'm so mediocre in so many ways, and I just want to know that you suck at something too. Come on, it'll make me feel better."

I smell her ambrosial hair, my voice deepening what I want to protest. "You're not mediocre."

"Just one thing, please? Even if you have to lie, it's for a good cause, my self-esteem."

Ever: 1, Me: 0.

Once again, she won.

She tried to turn to see me but I gripped her tighter and hold her in place, kissing the tip of her ear as I whispered in surrender. "You really want to know?"

Ever nods.

Like a rogue wave, memories flood in my head. Pain revives itself in my chest, wanting me to choke. My bosom swells, clogging me with sadness.

I've been here, walking earth alone outlandishly, with all my old self – stubborn, pride and everything bad you can think of (Okay, so I'm just a lost black sheep). Until I went to a rich friend's party and I saw her – her blue hat hiding her shy clear eyes and her golden curls with her beauty unnoticed by anyone else.

We were lovebirds back at that time, hiding our relationship for civilization is against a noble-servant love. At the time we were about to see each other in a place outside her master's home, I saw her as a cold corpse, hit-and-run over by a carriage in the way as she tried to go to me.

I was hopeless, with no dreams and hopes. Until my eyes laid on her again, in a body that's hers, but not hers. Every generation, that girl was reincarnated again and again after her every death, I searched for her and always find her dead even before we are a couple, so now…

I'm afraid of losing her again.

"I suck at love."

She laughs nervously. "Um, care to elaborate?" Hoping that's not a subject related to Drina, that we both want to avoid.

"I just always end up disappointing." I finally said after a drawn of air so deep, so everlasting. I shrugged, refusing to say anything about it more.

"But you're only seventeen." Ever moves out of my arms and faces me. I shrugged. If only she knew how old really am I. "So how many disappointments could there be?"

I turned her back around, that this topic can be discussed next time. I bring my lips to her ear, whispering, "Let's go for a swim."

* * *

_**O**__ne more sign of how perfect Damen is, he keeps a pair of trunks in his car._

I smile as we are wasting time in a fun way by their pool.

"Hey, this is California, you never know when you'll need them," I said after I noticed her comment in mind, standing at the edge of the pool and smiling at her. "Got a wet suit in the trunk too; should I get it?"

"I can't answer that." Ever says, wading in the deep end, steam rising up all around. "You just have to see for yourself."

I inch toward the very edge and pretend to dip my toe, testing the water in a pretentious way.

"No testing, only jumping," Ever scolds.

"May I dive?" I asked like a kid in a polite way.

"Cannonball, belly flop, whatever." Ever laughs as I dashed, going into an arcing dive. I popped beside her. "Perfect." I ducked back and dive, swimming as I realized that she was waiting for a kiss before I did it.

Ever follows and I hold her close, wanting to make up for making her swallow her pride. I gaze at her. "Much better."

"Scared of the deep end?" Ever smiles nicely, her toes barely touching the bottom as she teases me.

"I was referring to your outfit. You should dress like this much often." She gazes down at her white body in her white bikini and tries not to feel overly insecure next to mine. "Definitely a big improvement over the hoodies and jeans." I laugh.

"But I guess you gotta do what you gotta do, right?" I said, referring to her protection from dizzy-making auras and colours of the rainbow that gives headaches. But instead I continued as I smiled.

"Obviously it protects you from the wrath of Stacia and Honor. They're not too keen on competition." I tuck her yellow hair behind her ear and smooth the side of her face.

"Are we competing?" She asks. I gaze at her for a long time, observing her mood swings as she suddenly moved away.

"Ever, there was never any contest." I said, following her. But she ducks underwater and swims toward the ledge, grabbing hold and wriggling out. She takes the guts to say words before they evaporate when I come near.

"How can I possibly know anything when you run so hot and cold?" She says, her hands trembling as she just wants to reclaim our nice and romantic evening with no stuffs about this.

"I mean, one minute you're gazing at me in – in that way that you do, and the next thing I know you're all over Stacia." She fights to catch her breath and watches as I move out of the pool as I move toward hers.

"Ever, I –" I close my eyes and sigh. I didn't realize that I've crossed the line and hurt her. I cannot forgive myself for what I've done. Then, that means, at that time, she already has feelings for me. I opened my eyes again, moving toward her and explained.

"It was never my intention to hurt you. Truly. Never."

I slide my arms around her and tried to make her face me. I looked into her eyes of blue and said, "Not once did I set out to hurt you. And I'm sorry if you feel that I played with your feelings. I told you I'm not so good at this sort of thing."

I smiled, hoping she forgave me as I put my fingers onto her wet hair and plucks a single red tulip. She stares at me, trying to figure out where or how I did it, because I have no shirt, pockets on my short and any possible place I could've pulled it from.

"How do you do it?" Ever asks, holding her breath, knowing damn well it didn't come from her ear. Somehow, she gets too irritated on figuring out how I do it.

"Do what?" I smile, as my arms encircled her waist and pulled her closer.

"The tulips, the rosebuds, all of it?" She whispers, trying to ignore the feel of my hands on her shy skin, how my touch makes her warm, sleepy; verging on dizzy.

"It's magic." I smile at Ever.

She pulls away and reaches for a towel, wrapping it tightly around her. "Why can't you ever be serious?" She asks, wondering what she'd gotten herself into, and if there's still time to retreat.

"I am serious." I mumbled in a deep tone, pulling on my T-shirt and reached for my keys as Ever shivers in her cold damp towel, watching speechless.

I head for the gate and waved over my shoulder before blending with the dark night as I called, "Sabine's home."

* * *

A/N: **Just tried writing Author's Notes again. /Laugh **

**Don't forget to tell what you felt after reading this. It's really fun to know and to share. :3**


	19. Nineteen

**Oh gosh, the reviews are over 20! /jumps ****I know I'm making this a big deal, but who doesn't? :3 Still, thank you for waiting and patiently giving reviews. For those who just read this, thanks for all who story alert/fave and etc. You know the rest~ **

* * *

**K**ring!

Putting the pillow over my ears, I groan softly at the alarm clock. I didn't want to spoil my morning with a waking call that tells me to rise and shine rather than escape from problems. Unable to not think about it, I faced the white ceiling after I shut the clock.

School is such a pain.

If it is for Ever, I wouldn't mind sitting all day long and listen to the same, tiring lessons that I already took like several decades ago. But now, I feel extremely bored and as a sloth I am, ditching school even just once or twice, is fine. I think Ever wouldn't mind if we start ditching. In that way, we can have more time to share with each other and always be together.

Why not? I smirked at my bright idea.

I sat on the soft bed, fixing the fluffy pillows as I put them beside each other against the wall. I stood up and went to the bathroom as the blanket's neat with my telekenesis or moving things through mind.

.

.

.

.

.

Ican still feel the wonderful feeling the weekend gave me. Believe me, after a warm shower, the chill from the pool finally leaves me relaxed. Even so, I saw Ever out of her hoodies lately and that's a good thing.

Reaching over the cupboard, I took a glass and pour down the red elixir. I drank it, replenishing me with energy and strength for a new day.

Some things can be bothered the other time.

* * *

**O**kay, so I really need to make up for it. The statement I repeat inside my head as I wait for Ever. Leaning against my car, I glance around the place, re-planning what I just planned earlier. The moment I heard wheels approaching, I smile at the driver in her vehicle incoming their drive.

"How was school?" I asked as I come around to open the door. But she shrugs and reaches for her books. I follow her to the front door, hoping to apologize but I realized that – "Ah, so you're still angry."

"I'm not angry." Ever mutters without looking at me, opening the front door of the house with force and tosses her backpack onto the floor. I see that she's _not_ angry.

I sighed lightly, saying, "Well, that's a relief because I've made reservations for two and if you're not angry, then I assume you'll be joining me."

With the selected words, she finally looks at me while her eyes graze over my dark jeans, boots, and soft black sweater that can only be cashmere, wondering what I could possibly be up to now. You don't know when I'm being random.

"Trust me you don't really need those defences." I remove her sunglasses and ear buds and set them on the entryway table. I lowered her hood, tucking my arm through hers and lead her out the front door and over to my car.

"Where are we going?" Ever asks, settling onto the passenger seat, eager to whatever I say. She suddenly composed herself, realizing she's being obvious. "I mean, what about my homework? I have a ton of catching up to do."

There are different schedules for time. Now is when we both enjoy our lives and be care-free once in a while. "Relax, you can do it later, I promise." I swear as I climbed in after her.

"How much later?" Ever peers at me. How nice that she gets used to me bit by bit. I smiled, starting the car without even turning the key.

I gaze over to Cinderella.

"Before the stroke of midnight, I promise. Now buckle in, we're going for a ride."

* * *

**W**ithout another second wasted, we were there, faster than lightning. I leave the car with the valet, seemingly we just consumed a few minutes that passed by.

"Where are we?" Ever asks, gazing at the green buildings and the sign marked EAST ENTRANCE. "East entrance to what?"

I guess Ever doesn't go to places like this… a place where I used to go to always until now; a place where a friend is here and where I go when I'm free.

"Well, this should explain it." I laugh as I pulled her toward me and showed her as four shiny sweaty Thoroughbreds trot by with their grooms, followed by a jockey in a pink-and-green jacket, thin white pants, and muddy black boots.

Ever gapes as she doesn't expects the least place besides from Disneyland. Expect the unexpected with me. "The racetrack?"

"Not just any racetrack, it's Santa Anita." I nod, answering her with the best answer. "One of the nicer ones. Now come on, we've got a three-fifteen reservation at the Front Runner."

"The what?" Ever asks, standing firm on her ground. I laugh as I tried to persuade her. "Relax, it's just a restaurant. Now, come on, I don't want to miss post."

"Um, isn't this illegal?" Ever says, knowing that she sounds like the worst kind of goody-good, but I don't think so. In fact, I'm the brat who likes to ditch and play all day.

I smiled at her, purposely diverting my reply. "Eating is illegal?"

Ever shakes her head. "Betting, gambling, whatever, you know."

It's amusing that she thinks simple like that. How I often wish that I'm onto fantasy rather than reality. Seriously, it kind of disappoints that you know all the world's deepest and darkest secrets about the truth of life.

"It's horse racing, Ever, not cockfighting." I laugh, shaking my head. I squeezed her hand and lead her to the elevator bank. I just don't want to miss the race without her watching it, at least.

"But don't you have to be twenty-one?"

"Eighteen." I mumbled, going inside and pressing five. "Exactly. I'm sixteen and a half."

Going too realistic; I think it's best to preserve being simple-minded as well as being open-minded, too. But, this is a world of games. It's all fun and games until someone gets hurt. That's why rules are created to avoid mistakes. But too much obedience can kill.

I shook my head and leans close to Ever. "Rules should always be bent, if not broken. It's the only way to have any fun."

"Now come." I said, leading her down a hall and into a large room decorated in varying shades of green, stopping before the front podium and greeting the maitre d', a friend.

"Mr. Auguste, so wonderful to see you! Your table is ready; follow me."

I nodded and take her hand, leading her through a room full of people, not an empty seat in the house. I can't help but smile as I see her, her eyes glancing at the whole place she'd never been before.

A place where I should've taken her a long time ago but, sadly I didn't got the chance to do so.

We eventually stopped at my favourite table just across from the finish line, with a beautiful view of the track and the green hills beyond.

"Tony will be right over to take your orders. Should I bring you champagne?" He spilled it. That I'm kind of drink this high-class wine. If Ever knows about this, I'm pretty sure that she'll start to know who I really am and all the things about me, but it's not to that time yet.

I glance at Ever and shake my head. I swear I can feel my face flush lightly as I said, "Not today."

"Very well then, five minutes 'til post." Then he sped away.

Ever raises her brows as she whispered. "Champagne?" Told you so. I just shrugged and unfold the racing program. "What do you think about Spanish Fly?" I suddenly said and give a topic, looking at her.

"The horse, not the aphrodisiac." I smiled. But she seems to be too busy to gaze around the place.

Santa Anita is a race track dedicated to a wonderful lady, Ms. Anita Cota. I can still clearly remember how this place is built by a dear friend…

I shook my head and briefly glanced at Ever before making a series of notes with my pen. "So, what do you say? You wanna bet?"

"I wouldn't even know where to begin." She shakes her head.

As a nerd for horses I am, I gave her advices. "Well, I could give you the whole lowdown on odds, percentages, stats, and who sired who. But since we're short on time, why don't you just look this over, and tell me what you feel, which names you're drawn to. It's always worked for me." I smiled in mischief.

Of course it always worked out for me. I can use Premonition or 'future sight' that refers to perception that involves the acquisition or effect of future information that cannot be deduced from presently available and normally acquired sense-based information or laws of physics and/or nature. Same way as Ever can do.

I toss her the racing form as she looks it over, obviously that she easily knew the order of the horses to win. "How about Spanish Fly to win, Acapulco Lucy second, and –"

.

.

.

.

.

**"W**ell, now I get why you're not all that into school. I guess it can't really compete, can it?" Ever laughs, feeling high with all the profit she had with her physic gift – proving that it's not really bad once you get used to it. But all is up to her choice.

I lead her into the gift shop, saying with confident, "Come on, I want to buy you something to celebrate my big win."

"No, you don't have to." Ever starts but I squeezed her hand as my lips on her ear, making her feel alarmed with a deep tone of voice that I used. "I insist. Besides, I think I can afford it. But there's one condition."

Ever looks at me in a serious way.

"Absolutely no sweatshirts or hoodies." I laugh, lightening the mood. "But anything else, just say the word."

.

.

.

.

.

After joking around and insisting on a jockey cap, a model horse, and a huge bronze horseshoe to hang on my bedroom wall, we settle on a silver horse-bit bracelet instead.

Honestly, I could just buy her diamond ones instead but she made sure that the crystal bits were really just crystal, not diamonds, because that would be too much, for her in spite of how much money I won and I have.

"This way, no matter what happens, you'll never forget this day." I proclaimed rather than said, closing the clasp on her wrist as we wait for the valet to bring us the car.

I really hoped that this day won't end. But, this is how things are planned to be – beginning and end, start and finish; birth and death. Ordinary people die and wither, inevitable to avoid death. And when that day comes, at least, I wish to be never forgotten through this simple and memorable bracelet by the one who stole my heart, the only reason I live for and if I had a red tulip every time I think of Ever, I'd be picking tulips for a lifetime.

"How could I possibly forget?" Ever asks the painful question as she gazes over her wrist and into my eyes.

Shrugging lifelessly, I did as I climbed in beside her. I cursed my eyes, betraying me as they show only loneliness when this is such a memorable and joyous day, made to be reminisce.

* * *

**T**he ride home is quicker than the one to the race track and hopefully, we're exactly on time.

"Would you look at that?" I said, motioning to the clock on my dash. "Well before midnight, just like I promised." I leaned for a good night kiss and I am surprised as she kisses me back with so much enthusiasm, she practically drills me onto her seat.

"Can I come in?" I whispered, tempting her with lips as they make their way down her ear, her neck, and all along her collarbone.

She surprised the both of us as she pushed me away and shook her head. She seems to be resistant to fall for me and get her that easily.

"I'll see you at school."

The worst word in her sentence rings in my ears.

She climbed out from the car before I get to change her mind. "You remember, Bay View? That high school you used to attend?"

I avert my gaze and sigh.

"Don't tell me you're ditching again?"

"School is so dreadfully boring. I don't know how you do it." I admitted, smiling a sly grin.

"You don't know how I do it?" Ever shakes her head and glances toward the house, where we both see her Aunt Sabine peeking through the blinds and pulling away.

The guidance counsellor tossed me some encouraging advices to keep studying in high school. "Well, I guess I do it the same way you used to do it. You know, you get up, get dressed and just go. And sometimes, if you pay attention, you actually learn a thing or two while you're there."

I know it's a lie. She really didn't learn a thing because it's hard to actually learn anything when you just sort of know everything instead. In my case, I already finished and mastered every subject you can think of like, ages ago that I really don't bother anymore.

"There's got to be a better way." I groaned, my eyes wide, pleading with her blue ones.

"Well, just for the record, truancy and dropping out? Not a better way. Not if you want to go to college and make something of your life."

Another lie; because I just have everything and anything you could dream. I know every detail and story about the world's reality. I've lived long for her. And she is the one who needs to 'make something of her life.'

I just laugh. "Fine. We'll play it your way. For now, see you tomorrow, Ever."

And I can see that she barely made it through the front door when I already driven away.


	20. Twenty

**I **can already see her enticing figure from the entrance of the parking lot with her Miata. Gazing at Ever with my eyes dragging her within, she pulled into the best slot in this parking lot.

"Swear to God he's on your team."

"I knew it!" I saw Miles nods, chatting with Ever. They're best buddies more than with Haven. "I knew he was gay I could just tell. Where'd you hear that?"

"Um, I don't remember," Ever mumbles, climbing out of her car. "I just know that it's true."

Who would've thought that Ever is obsessed with celebrities? Oh, she has this side. How nice it is that she idolizes those stars in Hollywood that try their best not to show their real crap and now that she knows what they really are, behind the camera and lights. Riley, her sister, made it to be the ultimate Hollywood's insider.

I walk toward them, smiling with amusement at what I've learned and asked, "What's true?" and pecks Ever's cheek.

"Jo –" Miles starts as Ever shakes her head and cuts him off, unwilling to display her celebrity-obsessed side. "Nothing, we just, um, did you hear Miles is playing Tracy Turnblad in Hairspray?"

.

.

.

.

.

The only thing that I can do now is to wait, even though I'm bored to death and I'm itching to ditch again with her.

Ever goes into a full-blown discourse of jumbled phrases and _disjointed nonsense_, so that it won't be hard to just silent until Miles finally waved goodbye and headed off to class.

As soon as Miles is gone, I stop and look at her. "Hey, I have a better idea. Let's go have breakfast."

I know what her thinking with her shooting look that says 'you're crazy' as she ignores me and continues to walk. But she didn't go far either when I pulled her back and squeezed her hand.

"Come on," I said as my eyes lock on hers while I laugh contagiously, hopefully that would get to her good side.

She glances around anxiously, not wanting to get any worse from being seconds from being late. "We can't," Ever whispers. "Besides, I already had breakfast." Unknown, I grin in secret.

Dropping to my knees, I pleaded dramatically. "Ever please!" With my palms pressed together, eyes wide and pleading, I continued the show, "Please don't make me go in there. If you have any kindness at all, you won't make me do it."

I can see her stiff as she presses her lips and tries not to laugh as she watches her gorgeous, elegant, sophisticated boyfriend begging on his knees is a sight she never thought she'd see. And I'm proud to tell the whole world I did it.

But she shakes her head. "Come on, get up, bell's about to –" And Ever doesn't even finish the sentence before it's already rung.

I smiled and rose up to my feet as I wiped my jeans. I tuck my arm around her waist and said, "You know what they say, better a no-show than a tardy."

"Who's they?" She asks, shaking her head. "Sounds more like you."

I shrugged, agreeing this fact. "Hmmm, maybe it is me. Nonetheless, I guarantee there are much better ways to spend a morning," I squeezed her hand, hoping to tell her that we can just skip, "Because Ever, we don't have to do this. And, you don't have to wear this." I removed her sunglasses and lowered her hood.

"The weekend starts now."

I barely recognize Ever's voice when she said, "Hurry before they lock the gate." Because I thought she would stop me usually even before I make a plan to escape the school.

* * *

**E**ven though I want to ride with her in my vehicle, we take separate cars. And although there are no words spoken, it's evident that we have no plans to return. Time to time, my eyes check the rear view mirror to see her car following me and I feel safe looking at her.

While tracing the sweeping curves of Coast Highway, I also gaze out at the dramatic stretch of coastline, the pristine beaches, the navy blue waters, and isn't it lucky to be called an amazing home? If I had seen this place earlier than I thought, I wish I'd been born here instead.

I made a quick right and pulled into the lot. Immediately, I climbed out of the car and went around Ever's to open it. I smiled at her as I asked, "Have you been here yet?"

Ever gazes at the white clapboard hut and shakes her head 'no.'

"I know you said you weren't hungry, but their shakes are best. You should definitely try the date malt or the chocolate peanut butter shake, or both, it's my treat." I beam a grin at her.

"Dates?" Ever crinkles her nose and makes a face. Somehow, it's really fun to see that her serious face can sometimes have a childish expression. "Um, I hate to say it, but that sounds awful."

I burst, laughing and pulled her toward the counter. Ordering one of each, I carried them over to the painted blue bench where we take a seat and admired the beach's beauty like a painting.

"So which one's your favorite?" I asked her after she tasted both. She tries each again, removing their lids and uses a spoon because they're so thick and creamy.

"They're both really good," Ever says. "But surprisingly, I think I like the date one best." She slides it to me but I just shook my head and pushed it back to her. That pierces the fact that I don't eat. And as you know it, I don't need to consume human food because I already have all the nutrients my body needs through the crimson elixir I always drink.

But that doesn't mean I _can't_.

I reach for the straw and take a long deep pull. I leaned over, pressing my ice cold lips against hers.

.

.

.

.

.

"Let's head down to the beach, shall we?"

I took her hand and we walked along the trail, shoulders bumping into each other, as we pass the milkshakes back and forth and she did all the slurping.

We made our way to the beach and removed our shoes, our feet hitting the golden sand. Rolling up our hems, we treaded along the shore, allowing the ice-cold water to wash over our toes and splash on our shins.

"Do you surf?" I suddenly ask her since we're on the beach and there's _lots_ of water. Taking the empty cups and placing one inside the other, I did as I saw her step over a pile of rocks and shake her head.

I smiled. "Would you like a lesson?"

"In this water?" Ever heads toward a bank of dry sand. I can see her toes numb and blue from just that quick dip. "No thanks."

"Well, I was thinking we'd wear wet suits," I said as I stride after her.

"Only if they're fur lined." She laughs sweetly, smoothing the sand with her foot, making a flat space for us to sit.

This beach is one of my favourite places. It helps me to calm and soothe my soul as I take account of the amazing scenery that's like meant for me. And on one of my first visits, I found my special headquarters in the beach that can be used for treasure hunting, too.

I took her soft hand and lead her away past the tide pools, past the crowds and past the world.

* * *

**"I** had no idea this was here," Ever said as I went inside my sanctuary – a hidden natural cave with the smooth rock walls and the recently raked sand.

I went to a corner where my towels and surfboards are piled up, getting a large green blanket and lay it out in the middle.

"Nobody does." I smiled at her, inviting her to sit. "That's why all my stuff is still here. Blends into the rock; most people walk right by without even seeing it. But then, most people live their whole lives without ever noticing what's directly in front of them."

She sits beside me, asking, "So how'd you find it?" I shrugged, giving off the point of this idea. "I guess I'm not like most people."

Lying down beside her, I pulled her down, too. I faced her, taking memories of her tame face, her golden hair and deep ocean eyes as she can't help but to squirm.

"Why do you hide under those baggy jeans and hoodies?" I whispered as my fingers stroke the side of her face and push her hair behind her ear. "Don't you know how beautiful you are?"

Ever presses her lips together and looked away, liking the truth that I've said but not wanting to explain on how she defends herself from the noisy world. A glistening tear escapes down her cheek and Ever tried to hide it.

I didn't mean to make her cry and feel alone. I just want to say that she's amazing just the way she is. That she didn't need to hide her beautiful self from the world because I'm here – Her personal OFF-switch, ready to shut everything off.

I hold her tight and even though she wiggles to let go, I won't. I tried to erase her sadness, to forget everything that gives her pain, with a brush of my lips before merging with hers.

"Ever," I groan as I barely recognize my own thick voice. We've never reached this stage before because of her untimely death and never reached anything after that. But now, for the first time, I didn't think that we are finally able to, if she'd like to.

Shifting until I draped right across her, I can feel her most enliven warmth that soon turns to heat. She runs her lips along the line of my jaw, the square of my chin and I can feel her breath tickling me in short shallow gasps as my hips press and circle with hers, drawing all of the feelings I've fought time so long for her.

She closes her eyes as I remove her sweatshirt, even allowing me to unbutton her jeans and remove them, too. Consenting to her warmth and response, the thing unexplainable through words and can be felt by rapid heartbeats, this could only be what they call 'Love.'

Ever sits up abruptly and pushes me away immediately after she felt my thumb anchored at the elastic of her lingerie. She surprised me and I smiled a bit.

… _Not here, not now; not in this way._

My eyes search hers as I murmur, "Ever." She just shakes her head and turns away. I embraced her, my lips on her ear reassuring her, "It's all right. Really. Now sleep."

.

.

.

.

.

My eyes fly open as my human-protecting GPS goes _online_ for the first time.

I put a blanket on her, tucking Ever in. Manifesting a rough paper out of thin air, with my penmanship that seems to be okay even though it's briskly, I write in rush…

_Gone Surfing. Be back soon. – D_

I folded my note and placed it near her, getting out of the cave as quickly as I can and jumped in inside my black car. Stepping on the gas hard, I drive fast away from the beach.

* * *

"**I**t's too late," I said as I took a deep breath, turning my sight away from a lifeless woman. After I took her pulse, there's no chance the gothic girl survived that kind of death.

There's so much more she could've achieve, so much more in her life to explore. But, take a good look at Evangeline. She died undeservingly, alone and with no mercy in this kind of place.

This is indeed the best place to leave her where no one will notice because of its dryness and the trees that hides deeply from the city – Malibu canyon. If I were the one to kill, I would also choose this place and I must say whoever did this really planned her death and kept her carefully for six weeks.

Flipping my phone open, I called the authorities and no sooner will they be able to come here and get the woman. I manifest a long, white cloth and put it over her reddish body of crimson, praying for her soul to go to Summerland.

Now is the time to move and know why these things happen.

Before Evangeline goes missing for weeks, the last I saw of her was Halloween night in Ever's party. Two people are with her – Haven… No, Haven wouldn't try to do such thing. She might be an attention-seeking person but she's the not the type to kill to grab our attention.

And the other one is Drina.

As far as I remember, they went with her that night. But, it's too early to jump on conclusions. And if Haven is indeed with Evangeline, then…

I crunch my brows, running away from the scene as the authorities and media came. No sooner this will make the newspapers' front page and No. 1 news on TV.

Speeding away, I drive away as quick as lightning.

* * *

**A/N: **ON WITH THE BABBLES! x3 Oh yeah, am I finally on a vacation! And you know what that means... writing times~ And I might update as quick as I can! :3 /dances

Oh gosh, 374 hits while I'm gone? You rock, guys! xD That totally made my day when I log-in after a couple of days that I can't because of FF. T_T We're finally on the suspense part of the book! I'm so happy~

Please review as always if you want to. Criticize me or something and throw some _dull_ things with _no points_ at me if you'd like to! :D /pops up with a big bunny-designed shield


	21. Twenty One

**I **tried not to forget to throw myself into the ocean.

And I didn't.

At least before I went into the cave and I saw nothing except for the cold large green blanket in the middle that's supposed to be a little warm, the other blanket wrinkled aside and my crumpled note with its contents jagged.

It's just great that she woke up earlier than I thought, or is it that I'm the one who's late? I can't be tardy this time. Every tick counts. And now I'm afraid that what if I just confirmed my worst nightmares? Is it better if I just leave her alone again? Scratch that. I _can't _bear to separate from her. I tried.

And the only thing I can do now is check.

I sped away from the killer waves and hit the road.

* * *

**A**s expected, Evangeline's lost-and-found scenes flew in just seconds. It floated around the house and filled her beloved ones with grief. Media are going nuts about it, even overreacting in the radio. But now, all I can feel is sadness for the poor girl and eagerness to see Ever.

My eyes calm as I saw her Miata inside her drive, but my heart throbs with panic as I tried to find its owner. I stopped the car in front of her home, hearing her shocked voice.

"What? Are you sure?"

I leaped from my car and rushed to the closing door in front of me. "Evangeline –" Ever starts, shocked by the news that she even forgets her hate for me. I nod at her and move toward Haven who's sniffling and coughing up tears.

I peered at Haven, asking her, ''Are you okay?"

But besides from the mascara and tears messing up her face and her new red hair tangled-up mess, she's still fine. A proof of this is that Haven shakes her head and wipes her face. "Yeah, I mean, it's not like I knew her all that well, we only hung out a few times, but still. It's so awful, and the fact that I may have been the last one to see her... "

"Surely you weren't the last to see her," I said, still a little far from confirming my suspicions. Ever gapes at me, thinking as if I meant it this as some kind of sick joke. But sorry to burst bubbles, it is serious – Deadly serious.

Haven buries her face in her hands, groaning Oh god, oh god, oh god after she mumbled, "I just – I just feel so responsible." Ever moves toward her, wanting to comfort her in some way.

But Haven lifts her head, making Ever back out and wipes her eyes, "I – I just thought you should know; but I should get going, I need to get to Drina's." She raised her hand and jangles her keys.

My right hand automatically grabs her arm as I peer at her wrist. "Where'd you get that?" I muttered lowly, aware to control my voice and try to get low as possible. Haven yanks free from my reluctant grip and covers her wrist with her hand.

"It's fine." Haven mumbles annoyingly. "Drina gave me something to put on it, some salve, said it would take about three days to work."

I clenched my jaw, gritting my teeth so hard. "Do you happen to have it with you? This salve?"

"No, I left it at home." Haven said, moving towards the door. "I mean, jeez, what's with you guys, anyway? Any more questions?"

I have a lot of questions – Questions that I already know the answers. But, I just can't accept it for now. Or rather, I think I'm just… thinking too much. I mean, it's really bad to point someone for a crime so suddenly. Innocent until proven guilty.

"Because I don't appreciate being interrogated like this," Haven turns, her eyes darting between us, her aura a bright flaming red that can swallow everything with her anger.

"I mean, the only reason I stopped by in the first place was because I thought you might want to know about Evangeline, but since all you want to do is gawk at my tattoo and make stupid comments, I think I'll just go."

With that, Haven storms to her car. Ever tries to call after her, who just shakes her head and ignores her. We watched as she gets in her car, slams the door, and backs down the drive.

With an expected glare, Ever resumes to the business of hating ma and sarcastically said, "Well, that was pleasant. Evangeline's dead, Haven hates me, and you left me alone in a cave. I hope you at least caught some killer waves."

She folds her hands over her chest and shakes her head. I eyed her intently, gazing. Hoping to someday, I don't have to lie anymore, that I can tell everything without risking herself, her safety and her life.

"As a matter of fact, I did," I toss back the sarcasm gently. Going back to politeness, I retorted. "And when I returned to the cave, I saw you had left and I raced right over." At least I'm glad I told her some truth in the end.

She looks at me, her blue eyes narrowed and lips pressed together. Expecting for her to believe that lame excuse is the only thing I wish she just obey. "Sorry, but I looked, and there were only two surfers out there. Two blond surfers, which pretty much rules out either one of them being you."

Having the trump card, I take account of my damp body. "Ever, would you look at me," I said, using my ace. "Really look at me. How do you think I got this way?"

It really helped me with my wet suit that's dripping salt water all over the floor with its bits of drop. "But I checked. I ran up and down the beach, I looked everywhere," Ever says, convinced of what she knows.

I shrugged smoothly with no holes. "Ever, I don't know what to tell you, but I didn't abandon you. I was surfing. Really. Now, can you please get me a towel, and maybe another for the floor?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

We head into the backyard so I can hose down my wet suit. I can feel Ever's gaze behind me as she sits on the lounge chair and watches me with deep eyes. Then, she shrugs the idea of my ditching her and interrogated me.

"So how'd you know about Evangeline?" I drape my wet suit on the outdoor bar. "And what's up with Drina and Haven and that creepy tattoo? And, just for the record, I'm not sure I buy your story about surfing, seriously. Because believe me, I checked, and you were nowhere in sight."

I looked at her, her tempting beauty never cease blooming. Her promising hair of silk falls perfectly on her face with no effort as her cobalt-coloured orbs of crystal can mesmerize me and turn me into a frozen block of ice.

I don't want to taint that kind of dainty adorableness.

Blood, injuries and the engraved scar on her forehead on that day flashed back to my mind. The times where I saw her cold body after countless of silent and gore death invaded my head with a tempest. I swear I can hear my heart throb in pain as I can feel my brain aches.

"This is my fault," I finally said after a couple of seconds that felt like forever, shaking my head and relieved my whole system.

I sat down beside her and stare at our hands, folding her soft hands into mine, but then dropping them just as quickly. "I'm not sure how much..." I tried to start.

Even though I tried to hide my loneliness in my eyes, I can't because that'll alarm the pang in my gut. And even though I have plenty of time to practice expressions, I admit that I can never hide the part in my eyes.

So, the saying about 'the eyes are the window of your soul' is true.

After letting a few seconds pass to remove the obstruction in my throat, I finally spoke. "Maybe we shouldn't do this."

''Are you–are you breaking up with me?" Ever whispers, as we both felt the cold gushing wind around us.

Yes, you can do this. Just say yes.

"No, I just..." My mouth betrayed me as I turned away, hating to leave both Ever and my sentence to dangle. Why one word hurts so much?

"You know," Ever sighs, saying, "It would really be nice if you'd stop talking in code, finish a sentence, and tell me what the heck is going on. Because all I know is that Evangeline is dead, Haven's wrist is a red oozing mess, you ditched me at the beach because I wouldn't go all the way, and now you're breaking up with me."

I'm sure was silent for a while, staring at the pool with its small waves. I finally looked at her, "None of its related." Then I took a deep breath and continued.

"They found Evangeline's body in Malibu canyon. I was on my way here when I heard it on the radio." Things are under control as they are becoming steady as I visibly relax and regain control. ''And yes, Haven's wrist does appear to be infected, but sometimes those things happen."

I break her gaze and she sucks in her breath, waiting for the rest, the part about her. Okay, I know this one thing for sure. I can't say it and never will.

This is my life. And she can pick paths out of her life that's laid on for her. To live as an immortal with me or die and go across the bridge once again will be up onto her hands when the time comes.

But now, I'll go protect her by my side no matter what. I won't let those pitiful moments be replayed once again. I'll go change the story and write our own happy ending.

I grabbed her hand and covered it with mine, flipping it over and tracing the lines on her palm as I said, "Drina can be charismatic, charming and Haven's a bit of a lost soul. I'm sure she just likes the attention. I thought you'd be glad she transferred her affections to Drina from me."

"Now there's no one standing between us." I smiled at Ever, squeezing her hand gently.

Ever asks, her voice barely making a whisper. "But maybe there's something standing between us?"

"Ever, I didn't ditch you today. And I'd never push you to do anything you weren't ready for. Believe me," I smiled freely, cradling her face in the palms of my hands as my lips part against hers.

"I know how to wait."

* * *

**A/N: **So, I made this yesterday and luckily I'm in the 'I'm-writing-this-early' mood because things are getting really interesting. Oh, for the visitors and guests, if you all like to hit me or something and tell me all the things I suck at here, click the blue link below. It has cookies! :D /shot

**littleLaraLevin: **Thanks for always being there. :) Don't worry, I'm on it! :D


	22. Twenty Two

**I'm such a failure! Even though I swore I'll fast-update, I failed. D: Sorry for the late release. I didn't expect that I'm going to be busy this month. Anyway, I hope you had a good time reading this~! :D**

* * *

**E**ven though the vampire princess refused to response and call back to us, Ever managed to get a hold at Miles with my help. Convincing him to hang out after rehearsals is hard since Miles was like, born to perform on stage with his whole heart on it and I thought I can't persuade him.

Eventually, he showed up with a guy named Eric and it was pretty nice to meet new people. The four of us spent a really fun night eating (_they_ ate, I drank), swimming (I just dipped into the pool and 'listened' a bit to their chat) and watching gore scary movies. (I'm the popcorn-passing dude)

To sum it up, I tried smiling and talking when I'm really bothered by Haven's tattoo. I mean, if I were to give her something, I won't give her a tattoo especially if it's an Ouroboros. With that, she'll suffer the consequences that can lead to worse.

And I were really looking forward to try my best to concentrate on having fun but failing to graze around the wistful surrounding even though tonight's the night of relaxing and chilling out with old and new friends.

Afterwards, Ever made it perfectly clear that her Aunt Sabine was out of town and made me feel more than welcome to stay. But, I stayed just long enough for her to fall asleep as I quietly went out of her room.

I sat by the pool, wishing just looking by the clear water and its wavy ripples could calm my nerves. Too bad it didn't and made me feel more worried. But, I can't rush and go. And I can't afford to be late.

In the end, I slept by Ever's side and managed to wake up before the sun lights the earth. Silently, I made no noise as I went out of the quiet room and stepped down the stairs.

* * *

**A**fter finishing gulping some of my bottled elixir for breakfast, I step away from the couch in the living room.

I'm sure Ever won't mind me borrowing their kitchen.

Gathering a plate, a mug, a spoon and a small tray, I did as I pass by the fridge and grab some ingredients. I open the cupboards and find sugar and cream, while I reach out for the coffee with both.

Mixing the warm liquid with a spoon, I scoop a little and make a taste test. I nod in satisfaction as I sense cooked biscuits from the oven. I wish it suits her taste though.

I fix the kitchen in cleanliness swiftly and made the last step with a silver tray as I walked away from the kitchen.

Light passes through the window, indicating a wonderful morning. I open the door undetected and see a relieved Ever on bed. I smiled at her, showing her breakfast as I sit besides her, assisting her with her coffee and freshly-baked muffins.

We tried to call Haven again and I suggest we leave her a message or two. But, it's quite obvious minus the physic power that she doesn't want to speak to either of us. Ever finally calls her house and confirms that even Haven's younger brother doesn't lie when he tells he hasn't seen even a glimpse of his sister's shadow.

.

.

.

.

"I thought I'd make dinner."

After a full day of lounging outside by the pool, I muttered dinner-making to Ever after I grabbed her phone when she is about to order another box of cheesy triangle food.

"You can cook?" Ever asks, surprise shows on her face, while she is yet to think anything I can do.

I smiled at her, swearing to myself I won't fail. "I'll let you be the judge of that."

Ever still offers, despite the fact she admit to herself that her kitchen skills are severely limited, according to her. She insists, "Do you need help?"

I appreciate her concern of helping but I want to do this myself. I shook my head and head for the stove as I hear her go upstairs.

Turning the fire on, slicing and mincing, flipping the pan and pouring wine over in the blazing pan are pretty much part of my cooking. Even though I don't consume food anymore, cooking can sometimes be handy and fun in the same time.

I set the table after I cooked. I borrowed Sabine's finest china, some linens, and candles to be lit and manifested a large crystal clear vase filled with dozens of promising red tulips.

Calling her, Ever goes down gracefully, her face shows clear amazement. I smiled at her, pulling out a chair for her as my natural French accent leads my vocals to say, "_Mademoiselle."_

"I can't believe you did this." Ever said, gazing at the heaping platters lined up before her, so piled with food. She can't help but wonder if we were expecting guests.

Automatically, even before Ever opens her mouth to ask, I replied with a grin. "It's all for you." I held her plate, filling it with vegetables, finely grilled meat and a sauce especially made sweet for her.

"Just me? Aren't you going to have any?" She said, watching me prepare her dinner. I smiled simply at Ever. "Of course. But mostly I made it for you. A girl can't live on pizza alone, you know."

She laughs, cutting a grilled meat with a small knife before looking at me. "You'd be surprised."

While she eats, she asks queries every chance she got. Every moment and then, I can't help myself but look into her sky-like eyes but the fact that she doesn't seem to notice makes me grin. She's really into knowing with curiosity evident on her face as I answer with care about things about my family, my childhood, the constant moves she can ever think about and the emancipation.

The more we talk, the more things I start to know about her. Ever starts to open up bit by bit and for one thing, I'm surprised to see how much we share in common. Even though I'm a little sketchy about the parts of my life that I see as hidden, I told her the fact that I am orphaned, too, although at a younger age.

She seemed to understand it, too as she ceased pushing about it and I'm really grateful about that.

After completing to finish her meal, Ever asks me, catching me off-guard, "So where'd you like best?"

"Right here," I smiled truly. I like the best anywhere where Ever is. And right now, I like her by my side. I wish she knows behind her squinching eyes that not quite believe what I said. She means the places by literally.

I divert her from thinking about Orange Country to the European cities I visited and lived through. "Seriously. I'm very happy here." I nod, glancing right at Ever.

"And you weren't happy in Rome, Paris, New Delhi, or New York?"

She struck me there. Unfortunately, even with all those exciting cities that promise thrill in life, I'm still empty and lonely. There's no meaning to life without her and in those places, over time, I experienced deep trauma and sadness for loss.

I shrugged, my eyes stung with pain as I tries to erode it by sipping my crimson drink. And it succeeded. Those eventually are buried within my heart by love and hope.

"And what exactly is that?" Ever suddenly asks, peering at the bottle. She looks like a child and it makes me feel fuzzy and tingled.

I smiled at Ever, flashing her with my grin. "You mean this?" I held it up for her to see, "Secret family recipe."

I swirl the contents around as the blood-like colour of its glows and sparks as it runs up to the sides and splashes back down. It sprinkles with its diamond dust-like glow. She watches it intently until I stop it, ceasing her to observe. This red elixir never fails to enchant.

"Can I try it?" Like a kid, Ever asks with a curious expression that urges her to take even just a sip. With that kind of face, anyone will allow her and I am surely will be bewitched by her charm. But, I shook my head, "You won't like it. Tastes just like medicine. But that's probably because it is medicine."

Ever gapes at me, imagining a whole worldly host of incurable diseases, horrible afflictions, grave ailments and she knew I were too good to be true – true to her misunderstood I all have that.

I shook my head and reached for her hand as I laughed, "No worries. I just get a little low on energy sometimes. And this helps."

Ever peers at the bottle, her eyes searching for some kind of mark, imprint or any label on the clear and seamless bottle in my hands. "Where do you get it?"

I smiled at Ever. "I told you, secret family recipe," I said, taking a long deep swig and finishing it off. Then I pushed away from the table and from my still-full plate, as I mumbled gentlemanly, "Shall we go for a swim?"

.

.

.

.

"Aren't you supposed to wait an hour after eating?" Peering at me, Ever did as she asks. I reached for her hand and beamed a small yet assuring grin. "Don't worry. I won't let you drown."

Well, after spending most of the day in the pool, we decided to finish it and hang in the Jacuzzi instead. We seem to plan how to live forever in water while we laugh and chortle in fun until our fingers and toes start to numb and resemble small prunes. Together, we wrapped ourselves in big, oversized towels and head up to her room.

I followed her to the bathroom, stopping by the door. She drops her wet towel on the floor as I come up behind her, pulls her close to me and holds her so close that our bodies might meld right together, starting with mine. And as I brushed my lips across the nape of her neck, Ever pulls away.

"Um, you're welcome to stay," Ever mumbles and I can see her cheeks burning with embarrassment. My eyes clearly show amusement at her actions. "I mean, what I meant to say was, I want you to stay. I do. But, well, I'm not sure that we should – you know –"

She doesn't even know what to say next as I can read her confusing mind with jumbled words. Any girl like her would kill for a moment like this, but why won't she? She has this chance in the palms of her hand and yet pushes me away. I should help.

I placed my finger under her chin and lift her face until it's on level with mine. I whispered softly, "Ever, please, we've been over this." I tuck her hair behind her ear and bring my lips near to her neck. "I know how to wait, really. I've already waited this long to find you, I can wait even more."

.

.

.

.

Ever falls soundly asleep while we were both curled up, my body holding her as I tickle her neck with my breath. I could drift off with her to sleep, but my intuition sent my body an order to wake up and stand.

I broke a sweat, that there's only one thing that can kick me off with adrenaline.

Haven.

* * *

**A**fter I sped away faster than the speed of light from Ever's house, leaving her safe and secured, I made it to Haven's. Good thing I read minds earlier of the location and could draw a map out of it.

I climbed to her room at second floor effortlessly, unlocking the lock of her window from within as I pushed it up and open smoothly and hopped light as a feather on the floor of her room.

And there I saw Haven on her bed, sickly weak and curled up like a ball with thick blankets over her shivering body. Her once lively Drina-like hair falls dryly while her lips are losing their pink pigment. Mascara and trails of tears are gone without a trace from her face, but her little consciousness is soon to drift off and black out. I can see her fragile body shaking, struggling to resist her sickness.

Without a word, I silently rummaged through the room and found the salve she said Drina gave her. It was an ordinary salve after all, except that it was supposed to make her feel better not to worsen and poison the wound the tattoo of the snake.

Now that I think about it, I rush over to her side and witness that Haven's been covering the bloody and gore mess of the Ouroboros with her hand.

There's still time.

Caringly, I lift her light body up as she passed out as we went out of her house in a manner. I realized that there are few hours before Haven goes to Summerland with no returning back and Ever and I won't like that.

Speaking of Ever, I almost forgot that. I drove to my house first and let her rest in the living room where I put her carefully on the sofa. With blankets, I covered Haven. I glanced at the window, gazing at the navy blue evening that soon will turn to a morning.

I left Haven, sorry to make her suffer for just a bit of time.

* * *

**I**t's at least 3:40 A.M. when I made it in Ever's house as I parked my black car again in their drive. Quickly, I dash like a mouse to her room. As I opened the door, Ever is standing near the window, checking.

I made my presence, asking, "Looking for me?"

She turns, her eyes finding me in the doorway while her face gone blushing red. Ever stutters, pressing her lips, "Oh, I – I rolled over and you weren't there, and –"

"I went downstairs for some water." Taking her hand, I lead her back to the bed and smiled, assuring her that everything's okay and she doesn't need to fear anything without me. I laid down beside her, her hand drifts to my side, brushing across the sheets.

* * *

**T**he early bird gets the worm.

Plus I have someone to save, too.

I went down the stairs, minutes before sunrise, as usual. I can see the mess we made the nights we have visitors and the times we were together. It'll be embarrassing if Sabine goes home just to see how tangled her home is.

I did a little clean-up at the kitchen and as well, make breakfast for the most wonderful girl in the world. But, I don't know if what I did can be counted as breakfast so she'll be the judge of that.

With donuts, bagels and cereals line-up, the only thing I'm missing is a drink. So I got a glass and made an orange juice from squeezed oranges.

"How long have you been up?"

I saw Ever coming down from the stairs in her full robe. Shrugging, I told her. "I'm an early riser." When she gazes at all the stuff on the counter, I reasoned out since instead of going to the store that can take up minutes, I'd rather manifest out of thin air. "So I thought I'd clean up a bit before running to the store. I may have gone a little overboard, but I didn't know what you'd want."

I smiled sheepishly, coming around the counter and kissing her on the cheek. Setting the glass before her, she sips from the glass of fresh-squeezed orange juice before asking me, "Want some? Or are you still fasting?"

"Fasting?" Out of all ideas, I lift a brow and look at her.

Ever rolls her eyes as she mumbles, "Please. You eat less than anyone I know. You just sip your... medicine and push your food all around. I feel like a complete pig next to you."

"Is this better?" Grinning for success, I picked up a chocolate donut and bite it in half, my jaw working overtime to break down the doughy mass for a point. Ever shrugs and gazes at the window. Turning, she fixes her eyes on me. "So, what should we do today?"

With my watch, I gaze at it and back at her. Haven is still hanging on and I really need to check her immediately, like now. "I need to take off soon."

I jangle my keys as Ever says, her voice whines, "But Sabine won't be back until late."

"I need to get home and take care of a few things." I said, my lips pecking her cheek, her ear and the nape of her neck, "Especially if you want to see me at school tomorrow."

"Oh, school. Do we still go there?" Ever laughs lightly, her mind avoiding the consequences and things that might follow.

"You're the one who thinks it's important." I said, making her remember her other self that at first, protests to ditch and even have fun. A great shrug came from me, the all-proud lazybones. "If it was up to me, every day would be Saturday."

"But then Saturday wouldn't be special. It'd all be the same." She says, picking off a piece of donut, "A never-ending flow of long lazy days, nothing to work toward, nothing to look forward to, just one hedonistic moment after another. After a while, it wouldn't be so great."

I smiled, "Don't be so sure." Because if even if every day is the same, it doesn't matter because a day becomes special when I'm with her.

"So what exactly are these mysterious chores of yours, anyway?" Ever asks, getting suspicious with me. Well, this isn't the first time she thought about me like that. Every moment she got, she's up to guessing me using her theories. Shrugging is my first answer.

"You know. Stuff," I said in a laughing way that's obvious it's waving 'I really need to go so please, Ever.' The thought in her mind surprised me as she starts, "Well, maybe I can –"

I automatically shake my head a big 'NO' even before she finish the sentence. "Forget it. You are not doing my laundry." Ever is still unpredictable, unreadable and before she does something, I shift my weight from a foot to another, warming up my muscles as if for a race.

"But I want to see where you live. I've never been in the home of someone who's emancipated, and I'm curious." Even though Ever tried her best to sound light-heartedly, she can't hide the desperation in her voice.

But I can't. Not now. I shook my head firmly and look at the door intently. She still continues, giving it one last go. "But why?" and peers at me, waiting for a response.

I gaze at her in focus, even though I swear I can feel my jaw go tense, "Because it's a mess. A horrible filthy mess." I said, because besides from the fact that my house is till empty unless I need a camouflage, I forgot to 'clean' the house especially my happy place. Plus she might get the idea I'm killing her friend instead.

"And I don't want you to see it like that and get the wrong idea about me. Besides, I'll never be able to straighten it up with you around. You'll only distract me." I finished with a forced and tight smile, an impatient set of eyes and me that want to go now.

"I'll call you tonight." I filled her, turning my back and head for the door. Suddenly, Ever asks with a nervous laughter, "And what if I decide to follow you? What will you do then?"

"Don't follow me, Ever." I said, flipping at her as she halts her tensed laughter. I don't like the way I said it, but it's necessary to. Don't follow me, Ever is what I mean but if she thinks, too that I said Don't follow me ever, those two just mean the same thing.

I turn, exited the house and climbed swiftly inside the car. Starting the engine, I did as I stepped hard on the gas, hoping for the best that I'm not yet late.


	23. Twenty Three

**I got disconnected from the net a day ago and I didn't get to post this chapter. Somehow, it's exciting to write this~! Oh, I also have to look at my dictionary. I observed that I've been repeating words again and again. *flips the dictionary's pages***

**Belated Happy Easter~! :D **

* * *

**A**nd so, I finally managed to escape – I mean, leave Ever from her house after telling her to stop planning about following me ever. Especially if this is the worst timing I could get.

Now, I'm trying my best to arrive as soon as possible, with no delay to my house. Because all I know is Haven is out there either breathing difficulty or her heart stopped thumping. I'd rather pick the first choice over the second but what most favoured is if she feels better every second. But the bad thing is she isn't and her condition is way opposite of okay.

I won't bear if another person dies in front of me, with me doing nothing but to stand over her cold body and just call the authorities or whoever that'll go and fetch her. I won't forgive myself if that happens, making me bring pain and misery to people around her. I don't like it.

That's why, I'll go make difference and save Haven's life before it's too late.

Waving by the guard before I approach the gates, the guard greets me back as it opens the gate, letting me pass. I turned left and another, stopping by the block where my house stands at the end. I parked the car near it at the right side and I climbed out as I ran fast to my house.

Tropical plants welcome me home as I stroll fast through my lawn. I grab the doorknob of the large double doors in front of me and push them as I went inside. I closed the doors shut, uninviting.

I went to every corner of my house as I shut the windows, checking if there's anything else I need to close.

Drawn blinds – check.

Drapes closed – check.

It seems nothing escaped from my scan. In this way, nothing will stand in the way of the process and no one will dare to come and disturb me for a second. Thanks to the dimness of the house and its unwelcoming aura for now.

I went to the couch where Haven lies ill. The clean blanket I've covered on her is stained with crimson as she moans sick, her tattoo looks like it had been carved onto her wrist, bloody with infection. She's turning white like a chalk as she slips into consciousness and unconsciousness, mumbling tediously.

This isn't the suited place for her. Swiftly, I carried her to an empty room at the end of the hall upstairs, her blood dripping on my clothes. Haven yelps in pain as she clasps onto my shirt, nearly tearing it. I brought her down on its floor softly yet slowly.

After I made sure that Haven is immobilized for the time being, I created a constricting band within a second and applied it above her wrist near her elbow. Snug with a loose enough for slipping a finger in it, I check her blood flow, in case she's been swelling or it's too tight. I placed my fore and middle finger on her pulse, checking her wrist.

And now, the operation – removing the poison from Haven's bloodstream part takes role.

I inhale a long, deep breath and hold her mutable wrist out of energy. Positioning over her and swooping quickly, I suck the venom fast, hoping it still doesn't rotate yet into the heart. Haven suddenly opens her eyes in shock, crying in ache with her muffled voice. She holds onto me, gripping more like tearing in a way for my clothes.

I pause, spitting the venom away from my mouth as I breathe in for air. I didn't even care how she tinges me with red by the way every time I suck the poison and spitting it, her nails dug onto me like a cat. It hurts but still little compared to what she feels.

At last, the final suction of the infection came with Haven's loud, ear-piercing scream. Of course, this is the last step and most painful procedure with relief and safety as a reward. I cease, as Haven's colour goes to being pale with sweat, a good sign, as her eyes roll back to her head which is natural. Her long muffled moan ends.

However, I need to take care of the bleeding –

I turn my head around, unaware of the sudden presence behind me and only to find an astonished woman by the door in front of me.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ever!"

I shout, springing to my feet as I stop her lunging with her desperate kicks. How did she get here? I told her to not follow me and stay by her house! Who could've pushed her to it besides from her natural stubbornness?

Those are questions in my mind that's been answered by Ever's thoughts about Riley. I never even noticed.

"What have you done to her?" Ever yells, glancing between me and my blood-stained clothes with my matching bloodshot face, and her best friend Haven with her livid colour that I know will soon turn to lively pink and her eyes shutting themselves with her tired eyelids.

I plead, looking at her frantic and panicking eyes, wanting to let her know that everything's okay that I even measured. "Ever, please, stop."

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?" Her stabbing cry tries to hit me along with her kicking, hitting, scratching and every attack she can think of with every ounce of strength left in her system until her plan is until her body gives up.

I stand and absorb her blows, knowing the situation that I didn't expect to have things under this point early and understanding her loyalty for her friend. I still held her with a hand, dodging her furious strikes, as I beg, "Ever, please, let me explain."

But Ever stares at Haven with her azure eyes in horror, realizing a terrible error one can never think of. Well, until they see and misunderstand the circumstances I'm in.

_This is why he tried to keep me away!_

"No! That's not it at all. You've got it all wrong." I said and even though I braced myself for this a second ago, it still affects me that greatly. I continued, "Yes, I didn't want you to see this, though it's not what you think."

I held her high like a rag doll, not breaking a sweat from all her attacks and weight. I'm hoping she would just pause and listen, to give me a reason that I would not even think of using _that._

"What have you done to her?" Ever asks for the third time with narrowing her eyes, glaring at me with all the hate she gathered. "What have you done to her, you … freak?"

"Ever, please," My eyes tried to communicate with hers, as I beg and plea to her. "I need you to listen."

Instead, she continued to shout loudly, kicking me at parts I'm vulnerable, but fails to when I always dodge her out of my quickness.

"You can't help her, trust me, I'm the only one who can." I state, as she glances sharply at me.

Ever screams, exclaiming, "You're not helping her, you're killing her!"

I shook my head and gaze at her, feeling my body went dead-tired, out of battery when I whispered, "Hardly."

But, she tries to pull away, and the second she did it again, she went limp and closed her eyes, surrendering. I can hear her thoughts, calming with her mind, as her nerves are cooling down.

_So, this is how it happens. This is how I disappear._

Words of her thoughts that I thought she finally gives in and understands, that made me relaxed with my grip on her. At that moment, who would've thought that Ever suddenly kicks me as hard as she can, as I lose my hold on her.

I can hear her boots drop to the floor the moment I step back, rushing to Haven. She coos her, mumbling to say that keep holding on, to hang on.

Walking towards her back, I grabbed her cell phone from her ear and that I'm pretty sure she dialled 911 on it, as I turned it off and said intently, "I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this."

* * *

**() () Here's an easter bunny~**

**(O O) *Gives you cookies***

**(")_(")** **There! :D**


	24. Twenty Four

**Gosh, it's so much hot in here this month. And guess what? I got sick at the time of summer. Yes, summer. The time when you don't expect yourself having colds and such. So much for a welcome in a chapter, eh? Guess it's up to you, guys. :)**

* * *

**W**hat happened yesterday really took out on me.

Yesterday, even though it's out of my league to use an ace, Ever left me no choice but to let me use it. I concentrated on her consciousness to fade away for a while, although it can take a few hours for her to wake up, as she sleeps with her body dropping into my arms.

That sunset, I drove Haven home first, bringing her back to her room unknown. But, just to make sure, I checked on her again. She's going to feel better soon, I confirmed.

I also noticed the goriness of her clothes with the blood and all and I figured out that she would freak out the moment she goes awake, seeing her all sanguinary. Without a green mind and malice, I went looking for some shirt, pajamas and anything as I put it on her while I erased the existence of her former clothes.

Anyhow, she won't remember anything that happened when she was blacked-out.

It was Ever's turn to go home next. I drove near their drive, marking to see if Sabine arrived yet. The coast is clear because Auntie is still out so I carried Ever, bridal-style to her room. Putting the covers on her, I kissed her good night on her forehead and I head back home.

I can still say it's Mission/s Accomplished.

I crack my eyes open to see that it's still early and the sky is still a little dark. I must admit all that happened yesterday have a toll on me as my body moves all wavy and exhausted. Plus I didn't get a good drink of the elixir before I go, save Haven, stop Ever which is originally is not on my list and bring them back to their homes.

I went to the shower, turning on the taps and step into the spray. Turning on the heater, I allow myself to be free from the blood still stained on my body, as well as the worries flow away with the water to sink.

After that, I went straight to get drink some elixir to make up from yesterday and for today, as I packed some bottles, too.

When all's settled, I locked my house and climbed in my BMW, as I drive fast to the school to save the best parking slots in the world.

* * *

**T**he moment Ever pulls into the lot, my waiting ends as I saw Miles nodding at me. I gesture back, and come around Ever's side, with a manifested red lovely tulip in hand for a very special girl.

"Good Morning." I greet at her, smiling as I hand her the flower and kiss her cheek. Ever mumbles an incoherent reply as she heads for the gate. The bell rings with Miles sprinting to his class while I and Ever rush.

I took her hand and squeezed her fingers, leading her to English as we passed Stacia Miller who can't do anything for the moment and I assure that she really won't.

"Mr. Robins is on his way." I whispered at Ever. My lips are against her ear, wanting her to feel safe and secured, as she picks up the pace before she moves away. "He's off the sauce, trying to get his wife back."

We both slide onto our seats and Ever unloads her books with her strange actions of being edgy and weird. She reaches inside her pocket and just about to start panicking when she left her iPod. I reached for her hand, smoothing her fingers with mine. "You don't need that. You have me now."

Ever shuts her eyes, focusing on Mr. Robin's enter in seconds –

"Ever," My soothing voice whispers as my finger plays with her veins on her wrist by tracing their outlines. "You feeling okay?"

I want to make sure she is okay and fine, because what I did to her yesterday isn't just making her fall asleep but erasing her current thoughts, too, for a temporary time. She won't know that her memory out are the time when she went to my house and saw the whole thing. She will just remember and recover her lost memories in time.

Ever presses her lips together and nods.

"Good." I pause, knowing that she can be a bit unsure of her answer because of the memory black-out that makes her giddy and jumpy. "I had a great weekend, I hope you had, too. Yesterday was fun, don't you think?"

She opens her eyes in time Mr. Robins' change is noticeable with his much younger figure. Looking at me, Ever gazes and nods in agreement.

* * *

**T**he next couple of hours are all boom and it's not until one of the breaks I like finally come to the lunch table where we are currently chatting without Haven.

At least, I do, covering my girlfriend, because I know that even how much Ever tries to reminisce, her mind will surely always end up blank for now.

"I can't believe you guys went in the water." Miles says, unknowingly filling Ever up as he stirs his yogurt and looking at her. "Do you have any idea how cold it is?"

Actually, I didn't mind because I barely notice and know that winter is almost here or _is_ here now, because the previous days were just hot, sweaty and sunny.

I shrug. "She wore a wet suit." Turning at her, I made for it. "In fact, you left it at my house."

"Um, wasn't that Friday?" Ever asks as she unwrap her sandwich, blushing when I saw her thoughts organize one-by-one to show her all the events that comes back to her except for the hidden ones.

I shook my head. "You didn't surf on Friday, I did. Sunday was when I gave you a lesson."

She peels the crust off her sandwich, while Miles licks his spoon and gazes at me then at Ever. "So, was she any good?"

"Well, it was pretty flat so there wasn't much to surf. Mostly we just lay on the beach, under some blankets. And yeah, she's pretty good at that." I laugh, remembering that day we did nothing but fun and we almost bring it out to the next stage that we've never been before in her every other lifetimes, but she chose to pause it.

And I respect her decision.

"Which beach?" Miles asks after he looks at Ever who shrugs and stuffs the sandwich in her mouth. Ever turns to me, hoping for some help and I look at Miles while sipping my red drink, "Crystal Cove."

He shakes his head, rolls his eyes and reacts. "Please tell me, you're not turning into those couples where the guy does all the talking. I mean, does he order for you in restaurants, too?"

Ever looks at me with her curious eyes that tell me 'Go answer him! I know you knew it!' or something like 'Help!' Either of the two, I know she wants me to reply for her. Just as I'll go for it, Miles goes, "No, I'm asking you, Ever."

"I order my own meals," She finally says after she thought of the day we were in the Disneyland which ended magical and the one at the racetrack where we bet and won lots of money. And she suddenly goes, "Can I borrow your sidekick?"

"Why?" He pulls the said sidekick from his pocket and slides it to her. "You forgot your phone?"

"Yeah, and I want to text Haven and see where she is. I have the weirdest feeling about her."

Her mind did forget about those removed memories but her heart didn't. Now, I wasn't surprised why she acts that way earlier besides from the fact that she lost some of her memories. She can't shake that feeling about what really happened yesterday.

"I can't stop thinking about her." She continues and mutters, at last.

"She's at home, sick. Some kind of flu," Miles says. "Plus she's sad about Evangeline, though she swears she no longer hates us."

"I thought you hadn't talked to her." Alarmed, Ever said, pausing while gazing at her other best friend.

"I sent her a text in history."

"So, she's okay?" Ever asks in a squeaky voice near to panicking and worrying as I gaze upon her.

"Puking her guts out, mourning the loss of her friend, but yeah, basically fine," What a way Miles assured us, especially Ever, in his words, though I'm sure, too, that she's doing a great progress of being safe now. She returns the borrowed sidekick from Miles.

I put my hand on her leg, making her feel that everything's cool and will work out alright while Miles goes on about Eric. She nods and smiles at both of us care-freely.

* * *

**T**his day, I won't ditch.

And to make the top of that, I finish all my class easily, either by excusing myself which isn't a very difficult thing to do or completing a task easily in a second. By Ever's remaining classes, I wait anxiously by the doors, wanting to know if she's still okay. Every time she goes out of a class, I feel relieved when I ask her if she's fine and she answers yes.

.

.

.

.

.

After Art, the class where I wouldn't dare to escape and the class where I and Ever are together, we are both in the parking lot and I offered to follow her home. By this time, she looks at me and says, "Um, if it's okay with you, I need to be by myself for a while."

"Is everything okay?" I ask for a millionth time. I know it's getting dumb and gets on the nerves but I just can't help to know her condition. She nods.

"I just need to catch up on a few things, but I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Ever says, backing out of her space and drives away, not giving me a chance to reply after she climbed in it and shut the door anxiously.

* * *

**L**ater that night, all warm in my bed and sleep came into my head.

And then, when I visit the dream world, I can see that we share this dream once again. I am fed up of not knowing why she was running in the first place, like she's running for her life away from something terribly horror.

I can only watch for now and not meddle, but this repeating dream makes me so edgy and scared for her, too. Like I felt that she was going far away and I'm losing her again all thanks to the Grim Reaper.

As I cannot intrude and I shall be happy for I were invited in Ever's dream, I tried to write this script of her dream a different one from her previous terrifying dreams where she runs endlessly with no hope.

I focused my positive energy and put an exit at the end from this dark, windswept canyon, through the form of a soft glowing light.

I smiled when I succeeded and she ran towards the veil of rays, but that turned to frown when I realized that that 'something terribly horror' that she's running from is me.


	25. Twenty Five

**Gosh, it's really shameful I'm so slow. School is up until weeks and what can I say? D: *sobs* Anyway, Happy Mother's Day! You should all greet your mothers and kiss/hug her. You know you want to. I just did. You know I love you all~! So, share the love back by reading/reviewing. Makes my heart fat with happiness. ****Back to the story! :D **

* * *

**I **cast off what I think now in my mind and tried to delete that scene in my head as I can clearly remember that unacceptable and shocking dream that I dreamt last night.

Snapping out of it, I see Ever that morning, running past me, as I fail to erase that nightmare I had. Immediately, I run after her to Haven, who's waiting by the gate.

Ever grabs Haven from her shoulders and embraces her tightly.

"Okay, okay, I love you, too," Haven laughs, shaking her head and pushing her best friend away. "I mean, geez, it's not like I was going to stay mad at you guys forever."

At least, Haven looks like fine besides from her dyed red hair dry, her black nail polish is chipped probably because she tried to scratch me a lot of times when I'm saving her and the hollow of her eyes becoming darker than usual. With her face going back to colours, I grin at Haven, assert that she'll be much more okay soon.

Ever reaches out for her, hugging Haven again like a kid who got lost from her mother's side. She asks, eyeing her, "How're you feeling?"

"What is going on with you?" Haven mumbles, pushing her away while shaking her head. Somehow, an attention-seeking person like her is surprised by how she's being comforted and given attention without her doing anything, "What's with all the love and affection? I mean, you of all people, you of the eternal iPod-hoodie combo."

I chuckle silently at her remark, while Ever still mumbles all of her feelings, "I heard you were sick, and then you weren't at school yesterday…" Haven laughs.

"I know what's going on here. This is your fault, isn't it?" Haven nods, as she points at me. "You just had to come along and thaw out my icy cold friend, turning her into a sentimental, warm, fuzzy sap."

Playing along with her, I chortle at her words, however, it just doesn't quite reach me.

"It was just a flu," She says as Miles loops his arm through hers and they head past the gate as I walk with Ever near her two best friends. "And I guess being all depressed about Evangeline made it that much worse. I mean, I was so feverish, I actually blacked out a few times."

Just as I was holding her hand, she breaks away from me, walking alongside Haven and Miles. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, it was the weirdest thing." The gothic girl says, continuing her story. "Every night I would go to bed wearing one thing, and when I woke up I'd be wearing something entirely different. And when I'd go looking for what I had on before, I couldn't find it. It was like it'd vanished or something."

Miles laughs, commenting, "Well, your room is pretty messy. Or maybe you were hallucinating; you know that can happen when you have a monster fever."

"Maybe," Haven shrugs. "But all my black scarves were gone, so I had to borrow this one from my brother." She lifts the end of her blue wool scarf and waves it around.

"Was anyone there to take care of you?" I ask with concern, coming up beside Ever and taking her hand, my fingers intertwining with hers.

Haven shakes her head and rolls her eyes. "Are you kidding? I may as well be emancipated like you. Besides, I had my door locked the whole time. I could've died in there and nobody would've known."

"What about Drina?" Ever asks, unexpected of her. I mean, she could say that out of jealousy and such but this is out of bravery, too. You can't expect me mentioning Drina's name every time unless I needed to.

"Drina's in New York. She left Friday night. Anyway, I hope you guys don't get it, because even though some of the dream-state stuff was pretty cool, I know you guys wouldn't be into it," Haven stops near her class and leans against the wall.

"Did you dream about a canyon?" Ever asks, dropping my hand drily, and moving so close at Haven that she's practically at her face up again. And that caused Haven to laugh once more and pushes her away. "Um, excuse me, boundaries!"

"And no, there were no canyons." She shakes her head a firm 'no,' "Just some wild goth stuff, hard to explain, though plenty of blood and gore."

And I don't know what happened after, but the next thing I know, Ever is within the brace of my arms. I caught her as soon as I saw her faint before she crashes to the ground.

"Ever?" I cried, my eyes frantically try to search for her clear blue eyes. Whispering with care, I lean over to her, my voice tinged with worry, "Ever."

The next thing I know, when the time I check her thoughts in mind, I saw a memory I thought she forgot, I thought she doesn't know. It's blurry yet evident that it seems so familiar, and that's one of the first memories I have of Ever. I am surprised that she finally reminisces that day we first met, that day at the car accident.

"That's exactly how it starts." Haven's voice breaks our connection with the past. "I mean, I didn't pass out until later, but still, it definitely started with a major dizzy spell."

"Maybe she's pregnant?" Miles says, loud enough for several passing students to hear, stop and react to what he just said. But they all went away when Haven says, "Not likely."

"I'm okay, really." Ever denies her status, tries staggering to her feet and moves away. I still carefully support her, holding both of her hands like a 4-year-old who learns her first walk. And I insist at her.

"You should take her home." Miles says, looking at me. "She looks awful." Haven nods, agreeing with Miles, "Yeah. You should rest, seriously. You so don't want to catch it."

Sadly for Ever, nobody listened to her and we end up going back to my car while my arm is wrapped around her waist, securing her in case she falls again.

"This is ridiculous," Ever mutters under her breath, as I pulled out of the parking lot and we head away from school. "Seriously, I'm fine. Not to mention that we're totally gonna get busted for ditching again!"

I briefly glance at her with seriousness as my eyes focus back on the road. "No one's getting busted. May I remind you that you fainted back there? You're lucky I caught you in time."

"Yes, but that's the thing, you did catch me in time. And now I'm fine. Seriously. I mean, if you're really so worried about me, then you should've taken me to the school nurse." I can still take her stubbornness to this level.

But when she said, "You didn't have to kidnap me," I don't know what but I'm irritated with those words. "I'm not kidnapping you," I mumble with clear annoyance in my tone. "I just want to look after you, make sure you're okay."

"Oh, so now you're a doctor?" Ever shakes her head and roll her eyes. And I just shut up, avoiding any conversion like this.

We just cruised up Coast Highway, passing right by the street that leads to her house until eventually stopping before a big imposing gate.

I nod at the attendant, who gives back smiles and waves at both of us.

"Where are you taking me?"

"My house," I mumble, barely a whisper as we drive up a steep hill before making a series of turns that lead into a cul-de-sac and a big empty garage at the end.

.

.

.

.

I took her hand and lead her through my kitchen and into the den where she stands, hands on hips, taking in all of the beautiful furnishings, the exact opposite of what she expected my house is.

"Is this really all yours?" She asks in wonder, running her hand over a plush chenille sofa. I can see her eyes tour exquisite lamps, Persian rugs, a collection of abstract oil paintings, and the dark wood coffee table covered in art books and candles that I just moved a few weeks ago.

"When'd you take this?" She lifts my framed photo of hers, studying it closely.

Did I mention that I also have an interest in photography? Nope? Well, I just did and now you know. I love taking pictures of a person, especially when they don't know I'm doing it. By that way, I can catch the true looks of a person not just on the outside, but also in the inside.

"You act like you've never been here before," I said, motioning for her to sit. Instead, she shrugs and tells me, "I haven't."

"You have," I insist, prying. "Last Sunday? After the beach? I've even got your wet suit hanging upstairs," I pat the cushion near me as I gaze at her, "Now sit. I want to see you resting."

Without a choice, Ever sinks down into the cushions I prepared for her. She still clutches the photo in her hands while wondering when I took that.

"I took that one day at school," murmuring I did as I glance at the picture. The wind blowing at her face was in perfect timing. Her silky hair was long and loose, so the breeze can pick it up and let it flow behind her. She was kind of laughing, but the laughter doesn't reach her melancholic and serious turquoise eyes, "… when you weren't looking."

"I prefer candid shots, it's the only way to really capture the essence of a person," I remove the picture from her clasp and return it to the side table. With the look of my eyes, I command her, "Now, close your eyes and rest, while I make you some tea."

And so, I went to my supposed-kitchen and ready the tea. I'm sure a warm and soothing drink will calm her nerves as she rests. Making a blanket out of thick wool, I hang it by my arm and my hand holding the cup.

I place the cup in her hands as I tuck the thick wool throw all around her.

"This is really nice and all, but it's not necessary," Ever says, putting the cup on the table. She checks her watch, thinking that if we should go now, we can make it at second period, "Seriously. I'm fine. We should get back to school."

"Ever," I groan, sitting beside her. I stroke her blonde hair as I play with it by my fingers, "… you fainted." Her cheeks flush with embarrassment with the fuss as she clears her throat, "Stuff happens."

"Not on my watch." I whisper, wanting to assure her it's alright as I move my hand at her forehead. If I can, I want to heal her guilt and pain, from her memories, her self-guilt and that scar. She flinches, pulling away before I can touch it, "Don't."

I pulled my hand back to me, at my side. Peering at her, I almost choke when I spoke, "What's wrong?"

Ever shrugs, even going far, "I don't want you to catch it."

We both know it's a lie. A lie for her; a lie that she covers on the truth and the lie that tries to convince me not to pry and care about it anymore, forever. I know that scar is a reminder for her and hers only, which it can never be fixed like what happened. But, it wouldn't be bad if she shares it with someone who understands, who knows what she feels.

Still, I ride with her lie and I just laugh, bringing light back to the atmosphere, "I don't get sick."

Ever shuts her eyes and shakes her head. And when she opens them again, she blinks at me and stares, "God, now you don't get sick?"

I shrugged, as I saw the tea and bring the cup to my lips, urging her to drink and rest after. Ever takes a small sip, then turns her head and pushes it away. Putting it away, I brace myself.

She swallows and says, "So let's see, you don't get sick, you don't get in trouble for truancy, you get straight A's despite said truancy; you pick up a paint brush and voila, you make a Picasso better than Picasso. You can cook a meal as good as any five-star chef, you used to model in New York – which was right before you lived in Santa Fe, which came after you lived in London, Romania, Paris, and Egypt; you're unemployed and emancipated, yet you somehow manage to live in a luxuriously, decorated multimillion-dollar dream home, you drive an expensive car, and –"

"Rome," I paused her ranting about the list that says 'All-possible-things-about-Damen,' as I give her a look to respect names.

"What?"

Coolly, I corrected her, "You said I lived in Romania, when it was actually Rome."

"Whatever, the point is…" Ever finally says, trying to continue her ranting. Something about her troubles me. I lean towards her, excitement and eagerness building inside of me. The rush of blood pumps throughout my system. "Yes? The point is ..."

That turns to anticipation when she swallows hard and averts her gaze. Trying to form the memories in her mind, she crunches her brows reflecting on it. Even her ghost-like-Riley theory kicks in. But, as things go their way, this isn't expected.

All the queries and mysteries build up and overload her thoughts, her doubts. I can barely hear or read her mind with all the fuss and emotions jumbled into it, including the past and the present and any second she'll be bursting like a grenade or something.

"Ever," I placed her face in my palms, cupping her face. I turned her head towards me so that she can face me again. I looked at her in the eyes and said, "Ever, I –"

… Want to explain, for her to know things she wants to. But, before I can even say it, she's off the couch and out of my reach, like in the dream. I shook my head and bowed low as she throws the wool off her shoulders and refuses to have an eye contact with me as she whispers, "Take me home."


	26. Twenty Six

**The drama is here~! *hides* What do ya think about this after you read this chapter? I hope I can hear your thoughts, too or something lol. On with the update! **

* * *

**T**he moment I hit their drive, Ever springs out and kicks the ground running. She almost tripped when she rushes through their front door, and I almost want to go back in action and save her.

I waited outside until there's someone else that can take my place and that I know it can help her this time I can't. Even if I wanted to, she keeps pushing me away and she was close to remembering me.

Yeah, Ever knows me as her classmate from the _first_ time we met, as her current and only boyfriend to this point, but there's more to that.

You see, her fainting and that are not normal. They could be the side effects to what I've done to her to erase her latest memories temporarily. And who would've thought that is a way to help her recover her hidden memories of me, when we really first met, by the tragedy that stroke her and her family on the day she received the painful scar of her guilt, her shame, her private pain that I tried to reach, on her forehead under her bangs.

The bad news is, she lost the hang of it and it had been forgotten again to the depths of her mind. In the right time, those must surface again and I'll patiently wait for it, even if it takes a lifetime. At least, now I'm happy that she somehow saw those first memories we shared, although it lasted like seconds.

"Ever, honey, are you okay?"

Out of human earshot, I heard a familiar and caring voice above me, at the second floor. It was Sabine.

I sigh and drove away from their home. I'm not sure why but, with a question, it's like i suddenly missed having a family. The ones who care about you and love you with all their life… too bad I don't have one anymore. But, I am sure that they will stay forever in my heart and I'll live to their expectations.

I got my bottle of extras from my pocket and drink the crimson liquid inside. Sometimes, I could laugh because it can serve as wine, sake and everything. Although, it tastes nothing like a real beverage or food but medicine, compared to beers and other human drinks, it always helps me to continue existing.

It helps me think to wonder how manner of explanation will I deliver to Ever the time she founds it out.

* * *

**D**id she just pass right in front of me?

I know that this must be expected because of what happened yesterday in my house, but it is still surprising she drove fast away from me and the best slot I always save for her. I thought that if it's for Miles' sake, she'll instantly park here and ignore me.

"What the hell! You drove right pass it! And now look how far we have to walk!"

She proved me wrong.

I saw Ever storm her way towards the building, with Miles catching up to her speed. I can see Miles demanding at her for all of these commotions.

Stepping out of leaning from my car, I walk behind Ever. I tried thinking a few times for simple solutions and such, but I can guarantee they won't work even without premonition.

I have nothing but to use my last card.

With all the focus on molecules around me, I made them vibrate and move in beats like mine as I run/walk faster than lightning. No one can see me but a blur as I am now practically sitting on my seat in English class.

Several minutes later, Ever comes in and sits beside me, raising her hood and switching her iPod on. The whole class waits for Mr. Robins as he finally arrives.

I used this time to stop her from ignoring me like an air, invisible to her.

"Ever," I whisper softly, leaning beside her. She still has her eyes staring straight at the teacher, but I don't care. Continuing to make her feel my presence, I continue, "Ever, I know you're upset. But, I can explain."

This time, I can even sense her foot stomping on the floor with the beat of the music, waiting for her name to be said in Mr. Robins' roll call. I plea and beg her, "Ever, please."

When the adviser gets to her name, I sigh and shut my eyes, seeing that there's no point in peaceful talking. Concentrating on all of these people's consciousness to fade away, I spoke, "Fine. Just remember, you asked for it."

…

..

.

THWONK!

Voila! Nineteen heads hit the tops of their desks, excluding me and Ever.

With this happening abnormally, Ever gapes at the whole scenery of sleeping beauties and stares at me with her wide-opened blue eyes accusingly. I shrug, mumbling, "This is exactly what I'd hoped to avoid."

"What've you done?" She whispers, her voice trembling. She gazes at the limp bodies sleeping with a 'ZZZ…' and her heart pounds rapidly. I can hear the rush of blood in her body as she jumps to an immediate and constant conclusion.

Here we go again.

"Oh my god, you killed them! You killed everyone!"

"Come on, Ever. What do you take me for?" I shook my head, gazing at her coolly. "Of course, I didn't kill them. They're just taking a little… siesta, that's all."

Ever scoots to the edge of her seat, plotting her epic escape from me, a killer in her mind, out of misunderstanding. She stares at the ground, thinking ways.

"You can try, but you won't get very far," I said in advance, giving her an advice as steadily as my voice can be. This caught her attention, "You see how I beat you to class even though you had a head start?"

Ever suddenly calms down for a bit, her hands grip tightly the edge of the desk. Her rosy cheeks redden every second she thinks of her "embarrassing thoughts" (which I never mind about that much) and murmurs, "You can read my mind?"

"Usually," I mumble. But, since I'm telling her everything, I might as well say the truth. So, I shrugged and continue, "Well, pretty much always, yes."

She stares at me, her clear turquoise eyes looking at mine, "For how long?"

"Since the day I saw you," I smile sincerely with my heart, gazing back at her.

"And when was that?"

I laugh sheepishly with her simple-minded thoughts, wishing she sneers with me lightly, "I'm not stalking you. At least not in the way that you think."

Ever starts shooting me with heart-piercing glares, "Why should I believe you?"

"Because I've never lied to you."

"You're lying now!"

"I've never lied to you about anything important," I said, taking my eyes off her and averting my gaze. If I do, it's all because for her sake.

"Oh really?" Ever mumbles, glancing with sharpness at me,"What about the fact that you took a photo of me long before you were even enrolled here? Where does that fall on your list of important things to share in a relationship?"

I sighed, admitting that I'm kind of feeling tired with all of this, "And where does being a clairvoyant who hangs out with her dead little sister falls upon yours?"

She stands up, her chin high and proud while glaring at me with all her might. If looks could possibly kill and if I am could possibly be killed, I'd be probably dead. "You don't know anything about me."

I don't know everything, indeed, and I doubt if I'll ever understand you. All I know about you is your past, the accident and the current you. But, no matter what, all I know is I love you and that I'll do anything for you.

That's why I want you to let me understand all about you, to let me enter your world – what you feel, is it happy, sad, or angry? … Your favourite colour, is it blue or pink? … Your likes and dislikes… and especially, what I like about you – your mood swings and expressions. What I like most is your happy and smiling face.

So, please smile always.

"Is it the whole school?" Ever snaps me back to reality, her hands shaking with sweat as she gazes at all the people with their slumped-over bodies, "Or just this room?"

"I can't be sure, but I'm guessing it's the whole school," I nod and grin, glancing at the sleepyheads around me. It was easy to let a person sleep, let alone an army or the whole –

And the next thing I know she's gone.

I shook my head and grabbed her bag from the floor. Focus is a must if you want to blur like a tornado. Without a second, I race from the door, lope down the hall, across the quad and jog through the office – godspeed version. I burst through the front door and into the parking lot.

Walking casually towards her red Miata, I lean and wait for her to come.

Panting can be heard as the doors swing, and as light, running sprints are coming this way. She runs fast to her little red Miata as I show from its side. With her bag dangling from my fingers, I returned it to her, shrugging, "I told you."

Ever's cerulean orbs of blue widens widely before me, and starts shooting me with her all-powerful glare. Her memories seem to go back and now, she's even starting a fight.

"Ever!" I cried. How much I want to reach her, but I can't. As if she'd let me touch her in this state, I let my hand fall and stay by my side. I can't believe what she thinks of me. "You think I did all of this so that I can kill you?"

Ever glances at me angrily, and almost yells, "Isn't that the plan? Haven thinks it's all some wild, Goth, fever dream. I'm the only one who knows the truth. I'm the only one who knows just how big of a monster you really are. The only thing I don't get is why you didn't just kill us both while you had the chance? Why bother suppressing the memory and keeping me alive?"

"I would never hurt you," I swear, fixing my eyes on hers that I hope will show the truth with one gaze. I wouldn't even think of ways to harm her, all I did are for her own good.

"You've got it all wrong, I was trying to save Haven, not harm her. You just wouldn't listen," clearing all of her accusations; I did as I can't stop my grief from flowing out.

"Then why did she look like she was on the brink of death?" She presses her lips to stop them from quivering as I gaze away from her intense stare, refusing to clash with its heat to avoid further discussions.

"Because she _was_ on the brink of death," I told her and even if I don't want to sound annoyed, I can still hear a hint of annoyance in my tone. I shut my eyes and when I open them again, I focused my glance at her, emphasizing the next words that came from my mouth, "That tattoo on her wrist was infected in the worst way, it was killing her. When you walked in on us, I was sucking the infection right out of her, like you do with a snake bite."

Ever shakes her head easily, fully convinced, "I know what I saw."

I closed my eyes and gave myself a space for a moment. Pinching the bridge of my nose with my fingers before taking a long, deep, calming breath, I mentally slapped myself, "I know how it looks. And I know you don't believe me. But I've been trying to explain and you just wouldn't let me, so I did all of this to get your attention. Because, Ever, trust me, you've got it all wrong."

Take note: I bolded my statement so boldly. I even relaxed my arms and opens, showing that I'm innocent and this is all a big misunderstanding.

I've got centuries to perfect my acting skills. Although, this is not an act and this is live in true life.

"All I know is that I want you to go back to your coffin, or your coven, or wherever it is that you lived before you came here and –" She gasps for breath, trying her best to wake up or stop strangling her with this kind of dream, "Just leave me alone – just go away!"

I tried my best not to explode, but I manage to shut my eyes and shake my head. I even tried to stifle my laughter up to this point, and I just need to shed a tear and move it off from my face, "I'm not a vampire, Ever."

"Oh yeah? Prove it!" She still protests, her voice shaky while her eyes still takes mine on, fully believed that a set of rosary, garlic clove (hmm, I'll be smelly though), and a wooden stake will finish all of this. May I also grab a wooden mallet and give it to her. Fancy.

"Don't be ridiculous," I finally cackle, cracking up lively. This is quite turning to be okay, yes. And I may advice to stop reading fictional and foolish vampire stories, "There's no such thing."

"I know what I saw," She pouts like a kid, picturing the gore, blood, Haven and my strange and creepy roo- Hey! I think that's not that terrifying! Well, for you, yes, but for me, it's like my private place to have fun and relax or something.

Oh, she asks about my "connections," in her mind, anyway. I shook my head and looks at her, beaming proudly, "Well, for that matter, I was also a good friend of Leonardo da Vinci, Botticelli, Francis Bacon, Albert Einstein, and John, Paul, George, and Ringo."

I pause, staring at the blank expression on her face. I even remember my other friends who had been dead (sadly) for more than centuries. Fortunately, some are alive and still kicking. Groaning, I exclaimed, "Christ, Ever, the Beatles!"

With her 'are-you-still-sane-or-something' look on her face, I continue laughing to my heart's content as I shook my head, "God, you make me feel old."

I was about to touch her, pat her lightly or something when she still pulls away from my reaching hand. I managed a small grin, correcting her, "I'm not a vampire, Ever. I'm an immortal."

Ever rolls her eyes, muttering, "Vampire, immortal, same difference," as she begins to shake her head and fussing under her breath, thinking how it is such a big deal to argue over a label. A label, to her eyes, for now.

"l am, but it happens to be a label worth arguing over, as there is a big difference. You see, a vampire is a fictional, made-up creature that exists only in books, and movies, and in your case, overactive imaginations," I smiled widely, grinning at her thoughts while teaching her what is right about me, "Whereas I am an immortal. Which means I've roamed the earth for hundreds of years in one continuous life cycle. Though, contrary to the fantasy you've conjured in your head, my immortality is not reliant on bloodsucking, human sacrifice, or whatever unsavory acts you've imagined."

She squints, suddenly remembering my red brew I'm always chugging. I laugh, simpering with fascination at her labels, "Immortal juice. Good one. Imagine the marketing possibilities."

I thought she'd laugh with me, lightening the mood or something but she didn't even flinch at my joke. Maybe it's pretty lame and unnoticeable.

I soften my face with my gaze, stopping my chuckling, and said, "Ever, please, you've no need to fear me. I'm not dangerous or evil and I would never do anything to hurt you. I'm simply a guy who's lived a very long time," I shake a bit about it. Look, I'm age-sensitive, you know. "Maybe too long, who knows? But that doesn't make me bad. Just immortal. And I'm afraid... "

I tried reaching for her, my mouth ready to declaim what she's become, but she backs away with her trembling legs. Ever whispers, her heart with madness. "You're lying! This is crazy! _You're_ crazy!"

Once again, I want to slap myself for telling her all of this. I mean, I could've told her everything in a normal way she wants, she expects or whatsoever, but I guess I didn't wait enough. I shook my head, punching myself mentally, and gazes at her with regret.

Then I took a step toward her and said, "Remember the first moment you saw me? Right here in the parking lot? And how the second your eyes met mine you felt an immediate rush of recognition? And the other day, when you fainted? How you opened your eyes and looked right into mine and you were so close to remembering, on the very verge of recollection, but then you lost the thread?"

Ever stares at me in shock, her whole body turning stoned, immobilized, her mind is sure what am I going to say next. She steps a big step back, her dizziness affecting her balance as her knees buckle as she mumbles and refusing to accept it, "No!"

"I'm the one who found you that day in the woods. I'm the one who brought you back!"

She shakes her head, her eyes forming tears. _NO!_

"The eyes you looked into, on your return were mine, Ever. I was there. I was right there beside you. I brought you back. I saved you. I know you remember. I can see it in your thoughts."

"No!" She screams one more time, covering her ears and shutting her eyes. Shouting at the top of her lungs, she yells, "Stop it!"

"Ever," I tried to soothe her, calming her pained senses, "I'm sorry but it's true. Though you have no reason to fear me." I assured her.

Ever crumbles to the ground slowly, her face pressed against her knees as she breaks into her violent, heart-breaking sobs. Her demands pierced me, "You had no right to come near me, no right to interfere! It's your fault I'm a freak! It's your fault I'm stuck with this horrible life! Why didn't you just leave me alone, why didn't you just let me die?"

"I couldn't stand to lose you again," I murmur near her ear after kneeling down beside her. I can feel the thumping of my heart out of uneasiness and my eyes near to tears of pain or something. "Not this time. Not again."

She lifts her eyes to my level, gazing with no idea about what I know, what suffering I experienced, and I know it's better to keep it. I mask my face with anguish as I shook my head, fulfilling her request not to pry about _my _private pain anymore.

My eyes wide-open as I immediately set up my defence, "Ever, please don't think that way, please don't –"

"So – so you just randomly decide to bring me back while my whole family dies?" Ever glares at me, her sorrow overlapped by burning rage. "Why? Why would you do such a thing? I mean, if what you say is true, if you're so powerful you can raise the dead, then why didn't you save them too? Why only me?"

I winced at her _friendly _gaze, sensing at thousands of small arrows of hate ready to strike at me. And even if I do my best to bring them back, there's no way I can because _it _already got their souls from Summerland and crossed the bridge. Plus if there's many I resurrect as immortals, there will be consequences, prices to be paid and they might also hate me for dooming their souls to live again even if their real choice is to go and accept their fate as dead.

"I'm not that powerful. And it was too late, they'd already moved on," I declared sadly with a frown, "But you, you lingered. And I thought that meant you wanted to live."

She leans against the red Miata, shutting her tearful eyes and continues to resurrect her guilt and double it ten times more. Great, I'm just so great. I'm supposed to brighten her, make her look at the positive outlook in life.

And now, she thinks that because of her useless wandering through _that stupid field _(Namely, Summerland), _distracted by those pulsating trees and flowers that shivered,_ (which are bought when you really first stroll through the beautiful, impossible, heavenly paradise-like Summerland)

_While they moved on, crossed over, and I fell for his bait…_

With that thought, I briefly looked at her and avert my gaze. I knew I shouldn't have let her drink the crimson elixir and make her live. I shouldn't have been selfish and that and –

"Go away! Just – go away. I never want to see you again."

"Ever, please don't say that if you don't really mean it," I plea her, my voice fragile, weak, as I almost give off my balance from where I stand. I can hear her shattered voice in her mind, forming words in her thoughts. Thoughts that kill me deep inside, making my heart faint and lifeless.

_You say you'd never harm me, but look what you've done! You've ruined everything, wrecked my whole life and for what? So I could be alone? So I could live the rest of my life as a freak? I hate you – I hate you for what you've done to me – I hate you for what you've made me. I hate you for being so selfish! And I never, ever want to see you again!_

She stays like that, like a rocking chair that rocks back and forth, leaning against her little vehicle. I gazed wistfully at the crystal-encrusted horseshoe bracelet she threw at me with force, that I gave her at the day back on the racetrack, shining on the ground.

_Just let me be normal, please just let me be normal again. Just go away, leave me alone. Because I hate you-I hate you-I hate you-I hate you-_

As I picked it up from the cold-stoned ground, I sighed deeply and shook my head tired. She needs time to think and space, anyway. So I'll probably give her that while I self-reflect about what I've done.

I sped away from the lot with the bracelet in my hands, not bothering to get my car and drive away as I can manifest and manipulate matter. All I know is the car bubbled, disappearing from existence, to bring it out here as I drive it away and a million of soft, waxy red tulips glistening in the morning sun that cover all of the cars that I left behind for Ever that filled the whole parking lot.


	27. Twenty Seven

**A**t least, today I didn't go to school.

I didn't need to ditch or to think of how to escape classes every time or bear with Stacia Miller whenever she tries to flirts with me, forcing me to go and present her with white rosebuds again. That I didn't need to impress Ms. Machado in her art class and that I didn't need to worry about Mr. Robins' life or know whenever he'll pop up.

But, it's really weird for me to walk around, side to side, in circles.

For one moment, my feet will walk themselves to the door as my sweaty hand will make a grab for the doorknob and open it. But then, I'll shake my head and close the door as I sigh and continue to walk back and forth.

Like now.

I slam the door with small force and there it shuts gently. I didn't want to bother my neighbours and everyone who might think I'm out of the usual.

It's because I guess I'm really out of the usual.

Because even though that I know that this is all the big misunderstanding and I know Ever knows it too (but she denies it), I can't help but feel down, you know. Because for someone who just left a parking lot full of red tulips to his girlfriend who keeps sobbing hard and who keeps on wishing that he disappear so that she can feel normal again, well, obviously, I'm the bad guy.

I should've comforted her more, instead of leaving her with a bunch of red tulips that can suffocate her–I should have not blabbered about it. I mean, there's a lot of ways to make her notice me but heck, I should've thought through more on how and tried not to reveal those things to her.

Oh, but it appeared I still did that, eh?

I took a deep, calming breath, paused my ranting and sat on my chair. In that way, I tried to relax myself and ease my fears, even though it's my mental part that needs resting.

My head hurts, but it's nothing compared to my heart that sores. We both know it's temporary and such, but my heart is selfish and keeps doing things its way. I'm hurt.

So, what pretty much made my day are my mourning, sleeping, drinking, painting cycle of activities. What? That's what most humans do when they feel broken-hearted, right?

By the time I figured out it is going-home-time for everyone; I got up from my bed, went to fill my extras and drove away in my car. The sky seems to be so dull, instead of its usual, clear and happy atmosphere in this time. But, I figured out it must be my imagination.

I stopped the car and banged my head on the steering wheel. I know I shouldn't be doing this kind of things that can make people think I'm stalking someone but, I can't live a day without seeing her. I made my mind and climbed out of my car.

"Hey, what was that?"

I heard Miles say and Ever mumbled, "Nothing."

I'm grateful that besides from seeing her face, I even heard her voice. I really prayed hard so that I might catch even a glimpse of her, but God gave me more and I am really happy.

With that, I'm satisfied to the point I even hum a tune as I ended the week looking right for her.

* * *

**I **originally planned for a date but, I guess I could go alone.

The time for snow and snowmen has come. I can still remember how I was naughty during my childhood that I always stay up and wait for Santa, only to found out that it was my father who sneaks late up night just to put something in my hanging sock near the fireplace and that he was acting as my Santa.

I smiled at the memory of the past, as I shook off my head and head for the gates after I bought a ticket. It's Saturday and I know it's the time to exit my happy place and end my loneliness. This is the annual Winter Fantasy pilgrimage after all.

Mingling with the crowd, I did as I watched and observed some sights, colours and booths and much more, when I suddenly felt a presence and I turned around. A familiar blonde girl hoists a small brown bag off a shelf as her fingers stroke it elegantly.

"How much for this one?"

"One hundred and fifty."

It was Ever, probably picking up a gift for Sabine since it makes a good Christmas gift and she has a really good taste. She immediately turns away after she put the bag back to its place. Did she notice me? No way. I didn't see her eyeing this way and it's impossible; we're in crowds for –

Crowds… No wonder she looks like sick. I walk towards her with difficulty, ready to lessen her headaches by holding her hand and not bothering if she's going to hate me, but a woman with purple aura brushes in front of me and help her instead.

It's Ava.

She's the woman I often see in Ever's thoughts, although I really didn't pay her much attention. The supposed-to-be villain that tries to steal her little sister away from her. And although I don't bad-mouthed people, (it's just that, that's what I always read in her thoughts) I stayed in my place as if my feet froze on the ground as I observe the auburn-haired woman.

Judging from her aura of wisdom and spirituality, she seems to be a kind and gentle person. At some point, looks can be deceiving so, I tried to hear out her intention. But, I can't even get a trace or clue to what she's thinking. It's like my mind just hit a wall. A very thick wall that I can't pass through or even find a hole to go in.

"Ever, I want you to know my offer still stands. I'd really like to help you," Ava smiles at Ever as I saw her holding Ever's arm.

I'm relieved that she might want to show her how she'd done a shield to protect her privacy (probably from people like me and others who can read minds) and so, I went out of the joyful event, assured that she's in good hands.

* * *

**A**fter taking a warm bath and drinking my red dinner, I went for my bed. There's really no point in living when Ever is not around. Just gazing at her and knowing that she's safe is enough for me.

'Hey, Damen! Long time, no chat.'

I heard a familiar voice that tries to conquer my mind, only to be outside my head. I grumble as my eyes flew open to see a white ceiling.

"Drina."

'And yes, sorry to bother you at this time. Oh, don't worry, I'm on it, I swear.'

'Is that the only thing you want to say?' I ask through telepathy patiently, 'Pardon me for not entertaining you enough, but don't you think it's time for people to sleep? That's great, you're starting to and I'm really happy for you. You can tell the rest tomorrow.'

Just as how much I want her to wave goodbye to me, it's how much that it's opposite of what I wish to happen.

'No, it can't be tomorrow, because I'm going to be super busy!' she says, delight is evident present in her tone. I wonder why.

'Um, just as you know, it's not every day Christmas holiday and everything around so, can we –'

'No,' I refused easily, even before Drina can finish her sentence. Whenever there's a holiday, event or any happening, she just uses those times as an excuse for our little get-together. But, I know better. I refused because it's for her sake of changing into a much better immortal and to remind her that we're over for years I can't count and we will never go back to the way before. There's just no way.

'Hey, there are no such things for _friends _like us, right?' Drina coos, her tone pretending to be hurt, 'Oh, I forgot, we aren't just friends.'

'Drina,' I murmur seriously with warning in my mind, clearing all of her hopes for that. I know it's rude but, it's better to tell early.

'Right,' I heard her sigh deeply as her voice becomes lightly, 'Anyway, as you know, I was going to invite you for a dinner and you obviously knew that already and declined so, maybe next time.'

I nod, as I want to bade farewell and be gone. As I finally thought that she's finished, I were ready to shut off my mind as her voice wakes me up that left me an edgy and disturbed feeling.

'And I'm sure you will go to that _next time_, yes?' I'm ready to protest, however, she finishes with vanishing, 'I made you will. Okay, until that _next time_ comes.'

I slept, ignoring Drina's invitation and only thinking of Ever.

* * *

**I really think this chapter fails, I didn't feel accomplished, etc. and I didn't update early lol. I guess because it's just weeks away from going-back-to-school and yes, I'm pretty nervous, excited and busy. Out. **


	28. Twenty Eight

**I guess I shall leave my rambling later in the end. What should I say–um, happy reading? xD**

* * *

**F**or me, there's only one thing I knew.

I miss Ever.

Every day, I toss and turn just always to remember her. If she's okay, if she's doing fine… well, for a person to sob her eyes out endlessly in an empty parking lot after pleading and screaming a few days ago, I'm sure she probably moved on and is rejoicing for her lost possibly bad, evil immortal boyfriend.

As expected for any normal person to react, not to be surprised of.

Somehow, even though it's far heart-breaking and stressful for me–for us, due to our forced, dramatic break-up that feels like yesterday, it kind of made me glad for a bit.

What? No, no, it's not what you think.

You know, things have two sides about them–a happy one and a sad one. It's up to the human to take it to himself in his own point of view of what he believes in those choices. And what his choice is affects not only himself, but the people around him and also, his life.

I'm the type to look at the positive side of things that happen to me, because of all of the events in my life, I must admit that I'm tired of looking back at the past and replay all of the tragic happenings that I wasn't supposed to see in my early life, even to when I changed.

That's why I made up a bendable rule–I can't go back. And one thing's certain–it's like, only for now. Because I know hidden secrets don't stay hidden forever even if one wants to, and I can predict that it would come as a subject to the near future.

…Which I try to avoid to my very best, until the right time comes. Until that time has arrived for me to tell everything, even shout it with my own mouth.

Anyway, the fact about our supposed-to-be dramatic scene is that it became a kind of comedy. I really can't believe Ever would believe in childish fiction stories about vampires and such, that it actually lead her to hating me. …HAHAHA.

Even so, that's one of the things I love about Ever–her naivety.

As I was yawning, I suddenly choke in a burst of soft laughter that started my morning. After recovering from my laughter, I made my way to the bathroom and relaxed at the warm water that sprayed all over me.

Up until now, I am praying hard to God, to whoever can grant my wishes for the sake of others, that what Ever said isn't true. I know she won't dare herself to do that, because I know, deep in my heart that we were destined for each other, even before it started six hundred years ago. But, I just feel so lost, so doubting.

What if she really means it? What if she won't forgive me? What if she really hates me and won't see, forgive me forever?

Forever is a long, painful word. …If you're alone. It just doesn't make 'forever,' if you have no reason for existing, no cause for living. Living would be pointless if you have 'nothing' to subsist for.

Instead of thinking these things, why shouldn't I go make myself happy and satisfied for the time being? Nothing will happen if I just drink, sleep, drink lonely all day long. I also need to be positive, like positive thinking and that, and do some exercises or something recreational or whatever outside my house.

After stuffing some extra elixir and drinking a small amount of it to give me enough power for the meantime, I went out, greeting my surrounding that doesn't seem to greet me, too. The sky was grey, overcast, and rainy, opposite of what I imagine for a beautiful day.

I started the engine, waking it up from its long slumber and drove away from my place.

* * *

**O**ut of all the places I could've picked, where am I again?

Who would've thought I came to the latest place we've been. From the Front Runner, I can see horses clearly with their grooms, followed by the same jockey we saw that day. Yes, the Sta. Anita racetrack–one of my favourite places and a place owned by a friend. But, I did mention that, right?

…Right.

Today, it looks like a rematch race or something. I didn't care for the moment there. I'm busy staring, observing the marvel of the green hills beyond and everything that I didn't notice someone is near me.

"Should I bring you champagne?" I flinch as Tony, my waiter and a friend, I suppose, suddenly said. He grins a bit, his face showing apology to his rudeness of snapping me back to earth.

Ah, champagne. Oh, the embarrassment it gave me on our date. How remarkable. I forgot how it tastes like. Ever since I became an immortal, the elixir is all I drink besides that and it's been a long time since I paused. I nod for the approval of the champagne and that is all I take.

Afterwards, Tony says, "The boss gives you his greetings, Mr. Auguste. He is not present today though, but I know he always will and we are giving it in advance. Should I tell him you visited?"

"My pleasure, please go tell him when he arrives," I mumble and Tony gave his final gesture, going away.

After leaving me alone with the champagne, I began to drink, hoping it'll make me feel better and calm my nerves. And yes, did it make me fine for a second. So, I start to chug it down bit by bit, then onto streaming it down slowly, tasting the sweet taste. Ah, how refreshing. I don't know what else to describe it.

The soothing, softening feeling stays for a while, leaving me vulnerable. Oh.

Something flickers in my memories, sparkling like it wanted to be remembered. What is it…? Is it one of my to-do lists? One of the things that needed my attention…? What? Is it that significant that I can't shrug it off easily?

I sway to put my hand on my forehead, to help to remember it. Something hits the floor all of a sudden and I lazily flip my eyes to see it. And there it is–the answer to the mystery in my head.

The horseshoe bracelet shines as if it has real crystals, captivating my eyes of its simplicity. It seems as if it's lost, too. At least, we're the same. I picked it up and observed it. Like a movie, flashes of sweet and lovely memories flooded my mind.

I tried to slow down the times Ever and I spent together everywhere–the day we first met, the day we second met; every day we saw each other in class, until we were an official couple; the dates we had at the beach and the most memorable, the day here in the racetrack.

Then, come sights I sadly saw–the time she saw me saving Haven, the time when she finally learned the truth and the very last moment we saw each other at the parking lot. It was extreme.

And I thought my wish will finally come true–that she would never, _never_ forget everything that happened between us, our fluffy moments together and our undying love for each other. It really hurt me when she even asked me how she can forget, as if it's simple and that.

But, now that I realized she hasn't even the proof of our love that stands against the world, it looked hopeless. I feel so down. How…? What should I? I don't know what should I–

I cleared my head, removing any unnecessary thoughts. Looking at the bracelet hanging in front of my eyes, I smiled sincerely and resolved that this bracelet belongs only to its owner's wrist.

* * *

**Guess who's alive? Me! …Okay, like always, I am very sorry that this chapter is late. Ugh, I know–my lame excuses. First, I had a writer's block for an instant for a while; second, I lost motivation during the last chapter and it took me a while to get it back. Fear not, I'm sort of inspired for now and I'm ready to write again, although I'll start to be busy next week. And lastly, it's because I'm changing my updating pace to I'll-update-whenever-I-can-and-I-want-to. **

**So, try to keep up with me as possible, okay? Thank you for your patience, guys!**

**Also, I'd like to thank **_mrs. Tall Blonde and Dead_** and **_dimkasgal4ever _**for the fave of this fic and the others who did the same with story alert and the like. And you must know that I do check my mail so keep the demands and comments coming! You know I love you all! …I'd also love to read your criticisms. *wink wink***

"Anyway, the fact about our supposed-to-be dramatic scene is that it became a kind of comedy. I really can't believe Ever would believe in childish fiction stories about vampires and such, that it actually lead her to hating me. …HAHAHA." **– Just to let you know, I was really tempted to insert **'Indeed, the power of _Twilight_' **in the end of that paragraph and I just had to stop my insane side for good, what a nice thing.**

**Anyway, that's pretty much about it and this is my longest A/N I've ever written. Until next time! **


	29. Twenty Nine

**W**inter in the air woke me up, chilling my spine and hurting my head for a bit.

Being an immortal doesn't mean weather can't affect you, you know. I am also once a human, and I'll gladly give up immortality to change back. But, since I became like this in my own choice, I have to continue and use time wisely.

I made my way from my room to the living room, and along the way, got water. Let's say that it's the best for when drunk. That's because I didn't realize that what I chug yesterday, which is bubbly champagne, the one that makes people drunk fast and not the other which is the opposite of drunk.

I'm not that of a too much drinker, actually and that was a long time ago, when my mouth always craves for its taste, my throat longing for its sweetness… it used to be a drug to my other self which I removed from me six hundred years ago. And that is behind my back.

Anyway, after splashing the water in my face instead of drinking it, I drank the second glass I got. Then, I followed it by drinking a glass of red liquid slowly, giving me energy and stamina for the day. As I drink, my mind went back to be on track.

How many days had it been? Two…? Five…? Or is it weeks? A couple…? A few …?

Yes, for me, it's that long that I didn't know what today is.

Manifesting a calendar in front of me, I saw the words WINTER SOLISTICE in small, black type under the date–December 21. There are no reminders or notes I can think of that I'm included in or something.

…Friends? I shut my eyes for a second, and there's no one. Even death anniversaries don't pop.

…Appointments? No.

…Events? Well, the solstice itself. Christmas is four days away.

But, the date seems to poke me, nudging me annoyingly. What could I–Ah, I see. A plan, which I devised yesterday, enters in my brain. …Ever.

Since she doesn't want to see me for the moment and that she still hates me, I decided to help ourselves by watching her, like in CCTV cameras people have nowadays. No, it's not exactly that.

The word watching means guarding in my vocabulary. Even though we're far from each other, there's no way I'd let her alone. And I know various ways how to, although, I'll use the easiest and fastest.

* * *

**S**ummerland is the answer.

It greets me with that same warmth and welcome, inviting me with the pleasant surroundings, starting with the peaceful atmosphere and the cute, soothing environment with those trees and almost everything you can think of, which is, should I remind you, out of the world everyone knows.

…Because this is a place where unearthly things and beings are.

However, this place looks nothing special and has not that much of appeal to me, as an immortal. But, Summerland is a deadly temptation, especially to mortals who have more desires than any other mortal should have.

A mortal can die in here, by deciding to stay forever.

You see, Summerland is like a stopover between dimensions, like the afterlife for souls and earth for the living. You can reach it with only your soul and you have to leave your body behind. That's why it's dangerous if one can't access his body back or his soul is trapped in here already.

I can say that my body is sitting on my comfortable chair back on earth.

Anyway, I went to that place where those kids first showed me when I first discovered Summerland. I asked that thing in front of me, which I tried to access before in the past, until now, only to be successful at times, and to fail sometimes.

"Will you help me…?"

But, it only shows those blurry grains, and I take it as 'no.' I went out, and I figured out I'm on my own now. I walk back to where I first landed, and sit on. I close my eyes for a moment and tried to use _that_ on her.

Like a black-and-white–colored TV, I can't see a thing. Please don't say 'Of course, you just shut your eyes, duh.' This is the usual, at first. And then…

"No… I swear … didn't tell … I just found… I'm almost there, so … see … in a minute, if I don't … in the…"

It'll become clearer in seconds.

"Hello, Ever. I told you we'd meet again."

* * *

**It took me at least, two weeks to update? I can't believe me. I feel like this is the shortest chapter because it's only like 765 words and the fillers are wordier than the almost-real thing. Fail, lol. I hope you still enjoyed this though, even if there's a cliff-hanger. :)**

_Side note_: To everyone, whether you're a resident here on FF, visitors in this fic or somebody who just reads anything randomly, I'd like to promote _**Going Up**_, a VOCALOID fic of mine that explains what stupid things humanity has done and how they will change things through sacrifice and everything; based on the songs of the _**Utopia series **_by Shuujin–P, which can be seen at YouTube. Sci-fi/Drama/Possibly Romance are the genre. Please read it, too. Thank you~


	30. Thirty

**A/N: **And so, I'm back from a few days status. I apologize for the delay of this chapter that it took me month(s). Shoot me.

.

* * *

**I **regretted the time I wished for everything to be clear.

Because in an instant, all I hoped not to happen was right in front of my face. A blonde was in front of my eyes, standing still. …Ever. Her face was showing a shocked expression, as her ocean-shaded orbs stare at me.

Wasn't my presence supposed to be concealed? Weren't I supposed to be invisible? What's going on?

But, at least, I saw her clearly now. She seemed to be fine, but, why was she making that expression? Is it because of my sudden appearance? No, it's impossible. She _can't_ see me–she wasn't supposed to see or feel my presence either.

Just to check, I reached out my hand to her, hoping she'll react. I readied myself for possible slapping, and surprise attacks, if she ever shows her 'hatred' for me. That didn't happen. Instead of reaching for her face, my hand suddenly gripped her arm, as I pulled her towards me. With a pained expression, Ever tried to yank her arm from my hold.

This can't be happening! I even went away and stop myself, just to protect her, but, what the hell am I doing!

I tried to release her, but my hand didn't obey me. A vague voice, out of static, filled my ears, as I saw Ever gaped at me. I listened intently to the voice, to figure out something, _anything_, but it was so blurry that I can't get a word. But, I did figure out something. It was coming from me, even though my mouth is closed, and I'm positively sure that I'm not the one doing this to her. _This_ is from someone's view. …From the one hurting her.

She tried to pull away again, but the grip tightened. Curse him, who's doing this to her.

"What do you want?" I heard her grit at me–no, this someone whom I'm borrowing eyes_._ This someone replied with his hazy voice, as Ever gazed at the ground. Suddenly, the hand freed her, making her spin in circles.

She shut her eyes, as the voice seemed to mock her, tease her with all of the things it can say. Why can't I hear it? …Maybe because something's blocked?

"Why do you want to kill me? Why can't you just let me be?" Ever looked at me, with curiosity in her eyes, "Damen and I aren't even a couple; I haven't seen him for weeks!"

What?

"…You choose trick, right?" the voice suddenly cleared for a second, before going back to being vague. Ever gave me a determined look, with a mix of bravery and fear, as she ran away.

She was running, her bare feet against the sharp, cold rocks. Going into the fog, her figure disappeared. I recognize this scene–it's the one in her dreams. Except that I don't know how it ended.

The next thing I know was that, we were in a different location, as the mist leaves my sight. A pool of crimson liquid was underneath her, as she struggled to stand. They had a conversation, a conversation I couldn't understand.

Ever was a complete mess. She was greatly injured, with the bruises, and wounds inflicted on her. She looked like before on that day of the accident–tired, worn out, as she wants to be with her family.

But, I just couldn't allow that, could I? Just as I'm ready to step in and save her, memories flooded my head, as if they were happening at this moment.

_"You had no right to come near me, no right to interfere! It's your fault I'm a freak! It's your fault I'm stuck with this horrible life! Why didn't you just leave me alone, why didn't you just let me die?"_

I froze.

_You say you'd never harm me, but look what you've done! …You've ruined everything, wrecked my whole life and for what? So I could be alone? So I could live the rest of my life as a freak? I hate you – I hate you for what you've done to me – I hate you for what you've made me! I hate you for being so selfish! And I never, ever want to see you again!_

I can't say it wasn't my fault, even for a lie. It was the truth. I did ruin her life, making her alone, just because of my selfishness. I wished more than enough.

_Because I hate you-I hate you-I hate you-I hate you-_

I have no right to meddle from the start. If things must go this way, if this is what they really want to happen from the first place, if this is her decision, then so be it…

.

"Hey, Drina, 'trick or treat'?"

.

.

* * *

**A/N: **Finally finished. Stayed up just to type this out. Anyway, here are the promised replies~!

**LightMyCandle18:** Ah, I see. I'll go back and correct those mistakes. Thanks for telling me. ^^

**Greengirl: **I'm not offended, thank you for the concern. Hmm, maybe because I've been into re-reading this all over again to plot Damen's that I've been too much influenced by the way Ever describe things? Oh, by the way, I like your name.

**LizziexoxoBizzie:** What? o.o;

**rose:** Thank you! :)

**littleLaralevin: **Here it is~! Sorry it took so long.

To **everyone** who just put 'For Evermore' in their favorites and story alert, and to **everyone** who took time to give me reviews, thank you very much! I really appreciate what you did! It gives me the motivation to write and it made my day! :D

Watch out for the next chapter.


	31. Thirty One

One thing is for sure.

Ever made it. She finally figured it out. She finally did the thing she should've done in the first place.

She started to stand slowly, but surely, with those deep ocean–shaded orbs that glared with such confidence that she had once, back before the accident. Ever moved towards the person, and–

Opening my eyes, I found myself again in a haven. The connection was cut off. Quickly, I focused on finding her aura, and concentrated my power to go there by presence. Things were fast that I didn't manage to process it, and that I didn't bother to.

I have to know what happens **now**.

"…trick or treat?"

Besides from Ever, other unbelieving eyes greet me.

Standing before them, I finally have a 'body'. Well, not physically, but at least, I'm not seeing things from someone's eyes. Speaking of someone, I finally have the chance to know who's with her.

I shook my head. Wait, what if the regeneration backfires later? I need to make sure that Ever is safe first. Before Ever clash with that somebody in the last second, I made an entrance for her, hoping she'll go here instead.

I flicked my eyes open again.

And she did.

Seconds later, I saw Ever fall from the light, and I'm relieved when she landed on the grass, cushioning her from her fall. As expected, she's taken by the meadow. I didn't want to burst her bubble and her what, 'cuteness', as she looked around childishly like Alice who just stumbled in wonderland, but I just need to talk to her, after many days that I thought I'm dying without her.

I called her. "…Ever."

Springing to her feet, she did a fighting pose, ready to take me on. How I would like to laugh, but I chose not to. Nodding, I assured her, as I reach out my hand, "Ever, relax. It's okay."

Ever refused to hear me, as her eyes searched for that person: Drina. From the start, I have suspicions about her that I always deny, that I believe she can't go that far, but now, those suspicions were hard to ignore right now.

"She's not here," I told her, sending her a friendly smile, as I fixed my eyes on hers. "You're safe, it's just me."

Ever was silent, weighing her options. Well, she can take her time. And she did. Instead of asking her real question, she asked, "Where are we?"

I laughed. "I assure you, you're not dead. You're in Summerland."

She gave me a 'What?' look. Oh, right.

"It's a sort of place between places. Like a waiting room. Or a rest stop. …A dimension between dimensions, if you will."

She squinted, "Dimensions?"

I reached my hand towards hers, wanting for actions to speak better than words, but she quickly pulled away. I gazed at her.

_It's impossible to see anything clear whenever you touch me._

Okay, fine. I shrugged, and motioned her to follow me, instead. Once we're in the spot, I whispered. "Close your eyes."

Ever just stared for me for a second. I forgot something to tell politely.

"Please?"

She closed them, half-way. I sighed. She can be really stubborn sometimes, can't she?

"Trust me… just this once."

She finally shut them.

"Now, what?"

"Now, imagine something."

"What do you mean?" she asked, picturing an elephant in her mind. Oh, boy. The elephant was there, ready to charge at us.

"Imagine something else," I told her, "quickly."

Just in time, Ever opened her eyes to see the elephant charge at us, and the next thing we know, it changed into a Monarch butterfly, that lands on the tip of her finger. She glanced at me and the butterfly, completely amazed.

"Want to try again?" I said, laughing.

She pressed her lips, and looked at me, thinking of something good, something better than her elephant and butterfly. I urged her, "Go ahead. It's so much fun. It never gets old."

A colourful Macaw appeared at the place of the butterfly, but it messed her with a trail of bird poop on her arm. I imagined a towel, and gave it to her.

"…How about something with a little less-clean up?"

She sets the bird down, and wished to see _him_. I shook my head and groaned. She really is a fanatic of Pirates, huh.

"Is he real?" Ever whispered at me, as she gaped in amazement while Orlando Bloom winked at her.

I shook my head again.

"You can't manifest actual people, only their likeness. Luckily, it won't be long before he fades."

"What's going on?" Ever asked, after a change of mood. "Where are we? And how is this even possible?"

Ah, finally, to the main part. I smiled at her, and manifested a white stallion. After settling her on, I made my favourite black stallion for me, and settled on it.

"Let's go for a ride," I said, as I lead the trail. We rode side by side, down through the green valley of flowers and grasses. I glanced at Ever, ready to shoo a cat away, I grabbed the reins quickly, and told her, "No worries. There are no enemies here. All is at peace."

But, her mind wasn't in peace, all the while as she gaped at our surroundings. There are so many questions filling her head. I'll start it.

"The veil you saw? The one you were drawn to?" I looked at her. "I put it there."

"In the canyon?" she asked. I nodded. "…And in your dream."

"But, Drina says she created the dream."

"Drina showed you the location, I showed you the exit."

Ever exclaimed, "…Exit?"

I shook my head and smiled. "Not that kind of exit. I already told you, you're not dead. In fact, you're more alive than ever. Able to manipulate matter and manifest anything you want. …The ultimate in instant gratification."

I laughed, remembering the way she wondered earlier, like a child who is first shown of all the things she must know. "But, don't come here too often. Because I'm warning you, it's addictive."

"So you both created my dreams? …Like–like collaboration?"

I nodded.

"So, I don't even control my own dreams?" she raised her voice, thinking about her privacy. Well, how rude of me, I didn't even think about it until now.

"Not that particular dream," I reasoned out, anyway. "No."

Ever scowled at me, and shook her head. "Well, excuse me, but don't you think that's just a little invasive? I mean, _geez_! And why didn't you try to stop it, if you knew it was coming?"

"I didn't know it was Drina."

It was the truth. I didn't know it was her. It's just suspicions, but it's sad to confirm that those suspicions aren't suspicions anymore. I mean, I used to be with Drina. I can't believe such things easily…

I continued. "I was just observing your dreams; you were frightened by something, so I showed you the way here. This is always a safe place to come to."

"So, why didn't Drina follow me?" she asked.

I reached for her hand and squeezed her fingers. "Because Drina can't see it, only _you_ could see."

She squinted at me, as she can't take it all.

"Don't worry, you'll get it. But for now, why not just try to enjoy it?"

"…Why does it seem _familiar_?"

I looked at her. This is it. …The moment of truth. A stage we've never reached. I didn't even imagine that it'll happen in this lifetime. I gather my courage and answered her. "Because this is where I found you."

"I found your body outside the car, true. But, your soul had already moved on and was lingering here," I continued to explain, as I stopped our horses and helped her dismount. We went to the meadows, and I manifested a big couch and a matching ottoman for our feet.

"Care to add anything?" I smiled at her.

A coffee table, some lamps, a few knickknacks, and a nice Persian rug completed the scene. Ever manifested them. We're in a fully furnished outdoor living room. And we're already soaked.

"Thoughts create," I said, as I created a giant umbrella. The rain slopped steadily off the sides and onto the rug. "It's the same on Earth; it just takes a lot longer. But, here in Summerland, it's instant."

"That reminds me of what my mom used to say 'Be careful what you wish for, you just might get it!'" Ever laughed.

"Now, you know where that originates," I nodded, and shook my wet hair at her. "Care to make this rain stop, so we can dry off?"

"How–"

Interrupting her, I smiled, as I told her, "Just think of someplace warm and dry."

"Let's leave it at this. Shall we?" I laughed, as the scene changed into an amazing pink sand beach, where we're lying. I made us a blue towel and the ocean across to match. As she lied back, and shut her eyes, I gazed at her.

I could see many questions forming in her mind. She's still trying to get ready, huh. Come to think of it, I should be, too. I mean, this is the first time that fate's ways changed, and this is the first time in this life that we've finally reached a different stage.

"So," I snapped back to my senses when Ever started it. "We're both immortals?"

I nodded.

"And you made me an immortal when I died in the crash?"

I nodded again.

"…But, how? Does it have something to do with that weird red drink?"

I took a deep breath, before the secret that I've hidden for many years are going to be unlocked. I answered, "Yes."

"But, how come I don't have to drink it all the time, like you?"

"Eventually," I mumbled, as I avert my gaze from her and out to the oceans. It'll be a matter of time, as I estimated. "You will."

I furrowed my eyebrows, while hearing her thoughts. I placed my hand over hers, as I tried to persuade her. "It's not as bad as you think. Look around, it doesn't get any better than this."

"…But why?" Ever asked. "I mean, did it ever occur to you that maybe I don't want to be an immortal? …That maybe you should've just let me go?"

Bull's eye. I cringed, as I tried to look around but, her, just to distract myself. She's right. I– No. I turned to her.

"First of all, you're right. I was selfish," I admitted. It's time, but I've got to be a little careful. "Because the truth is, I saved you more for myself than for you. I couldn't bear to lose you again, not after... "

I stopped and shook my head. I couldn't say–no, I better not explain it–the years of pain, of loss, of death… _her _death… It's just painful. She shouldn't know that. Not now.

"But still, I wasn't sure if it worked. Obviously, I knew I'd brought you back, but I wasn't sure for how long," I continued, not including that part. "I wasn't sure I'd actually turned you until I saw you in the canyon just now."

"You were watching me in the canyon?" Ever stared at me unbelievably. "You mean you were there?"

I nodded, in answer of her questions. But, at the one part, I rubbed my jaw as I said, "No, I was watching you _remotely_. It's a lot to explain."

"So, let me get this straight," Ever said, as the following words take the breath away from her. "You were watching me, remotely, but still, you could see everything going on, and yet you didn't try to save me."

"Not until you wanted to be safe," I said after I shook my head, even though I feel her anger and frustration building up. But, I explained, "That's when I made the veil appear, and urged you to move toward it.

"You mean, you were going to let me die?" Ever, immediately, scooted away from me, and I know how she felt. She's mad that, that was my original plan.

But, I looked at her seriously, hoping she gets, "If that's what you wanted, then yes."

"Ever, the last time we spoke, in the parking lot, you said you hated me for what I had done, for being selfish, for separating you from your family; for bringing you back," I shook my head, and tried to forget the pain in my chest, by just remembering it, "And even though your words really stung, I knew you were right. I had no business interfering."

I recovered for a bit and continued, explaining what just happened earlier, "But then, in the canyon, when you filled yourself with such love, well, that love is what saved you, restored you, and it's then that I knew."

She folded her arms across her chest as if a child. …As if I'm making lies to her.

"Only love heals." I cleared. "Anger, guilt, and fear can only destroy and separate you from your true capabilities."

"And that's another thing," Ever said, after I nodded and grazed at her, "Your ability to read my mind, when I can't read yours. It's not fair."

"Do you really want to read my mind?" I laughed, because I so don't want her to, for now. "I thought my air of mystery was one of the things you liked about me?"

Uh–oh…

Ever gazed down at her knees instead, as I saw her cheeks redden. I spoke a tip, guilty of her embarrassment, "There are ways to shield yourself, you know. Maybe you should go see Ava."

"You know Ava?" she gaped at me, instantly removing any signs of embarrassment.

I shook my head, and said, "My only connection to Ava is through you, your thoughts about Ava."

"So the racetrack…?" Ever asked, after a couple of seconds.

"Premonition, you did it too," I replied.

"What about the race you lost?"

I laughed, thinking about it. "I have to lose a few; otherwise people tend to get suspicious. But, I certainly made up for it, don't you think?"

"And the tulips…?"

"Manifesting," I smiled at her, "Same way you made the elephant, and this beach. It's simple quantum physics. Consciousness brings matter into being where there was once merely energy. Not nearly as difficult as people choose to think."

Ever squinted, not really getting it, no matter how simple it is in my eyes. Well, no matter, she'll get it soon, if she'll ever embrace this path. But, for now, I tried to make it simple.

"We create our own reality," I said, answering the question forming in her head. "And yes, you can do it at home. In fact, you already do, you're just not aware of it because it takes so much longer."

"It doesn't take longer for you."

And a very useful advantage. I laughed, as I remembered the funny times I've practiced and tested.

"I've been around awhile, plenty of time to learn a few tricks."

''…How long?" Ever asked, gazing at me, wondering what she's dealing with. And if it comes to age, I just can't specify what. It's an aching subject I'd rather not touch. So, I just sighed and looked away.

"Very long."

"And now, I'll live forever too?"

"That's up to you," I shrugged. I don't need to interfere anymore and think of doing another meddling again. I've learned my lesson, and besides, I don't want to see her suffering, like I was when I was starting to live as an immortal and forget what being 'human' feels like.

"You don't have to do any of this. You can simply put the whole thing out of your mind and go on with your life. Choosing to let go when the time is right. I only provided the ability, but the choice is still yours."

"I need to know what happened with Haven," Ever replied. I guess I have to wait for that choice. I tried to follow up with her questions and her words as she ask them all, "That day I caught you...And, what about Drina? She's immortal too, right? Did you make her that way? And how did this even begin? How did you become immortal in the first place? How does such a thing even happen? Did you know she killed Evangeline, and almost killed Haven too? And, what's up with your creepy room?"

I laughed, returning my gaze at her. "Can you repeat the question?"

"Oh, and another thing, what the heck did Drina mean when she said she's killed me over and over again?"

Wait, what?

I stopped. Literally stopped. Like my brain ceased to process my answers and my body responded by turning to ice. I felt frozen, my sweat turned cold. It's as if my blood stopped circling in my body, since I can no longer feel the warmth of the red liquid inside me for a moment. I can't help but to widen my eyes at her. This is a joke, right? A cruel joke, I may add…

"Drina said that?" I asked, as my fears and suspicions are coming true.

"Yeah," Ever nodded, and I saw the image in her head. I can see it all clearly now, the moments I've missed and the moments I've seen but not quite clearly. There was that woman, with her emerald–colored eyes, her face haughty and smug, with a hint of anger as I saw her say the words herself. I can no longer hear what Ever says next, as I heard Drina's voice within her mind, how her ears picked the truth and her eyes saw _everything_.

"_Here we go again, stupid mortal, you always fall for this game…_"

"–you were watching, I thought you saw the whole thing?"

Huh?

Oh. I shook my head, as I quickly grasped what she just said. "I didn't see the whole thing, I tuned in late. Oh God, Ever, it's my fault, all of it. I should've known, I should've never gotten you involved, I should've left you alone."

Yes, although it's kind of late for that. And I always do, every time. I'm such a failure. I–I'm so sick. I should've done the right thing. Stupid heart! Why, why do I have to always follow you?

"She also said she saw you in New York," I heard Ever added, "Or at least she told Haven that."

"She lied," I mumbled fast, defending. "I didn't go to New York."

I looked at her, hoping for her to forgive me for always clumsy and for not taking care for her, for all those years I let Drina kill her, torture her with her 'fun, little games'. I'm so pathetic, so weak, so unaware of what's happening. Then, I felt her. Her warm lips pressing against mine. So caring. With true concern. So loving and soft.

I pulled away, as I remembered the last time the other 'her' kissed me. "The kiss gets sweeter with every incarnation," I sighed, as I felt pain, sorry to let her go from my watch, from my arms and that… "Though, we never seem to make it further than that. And now, I know why."

I pressed my forehead to mine, hoping that she gets what I want to tell her that I can't say and describe in words. The overflowing happiness, the love revived in me again, that I would never want to separate from her again. That I would love to stay by her side, even if it's the one to kill me this time.

I swear, I'll never, ever, let go of you again, Ever. I'll do my best to change, to live for you more. I will always love you forever.

"Aw," I exclaimed, as I snapped back to my reality. I nearly laughed, because I forgot that I'm still holding our foreheads together, and I sighed deeply out of a small embarrassment and pulled away.

"Yes, your questions. Where to begin…?"

"How about the beginning…?"

Nice start. I nodded for a good suggestion, as I looked away, trying to remember that time. I have no worries to share what I have now. She'll know, so there's no point in making her wait longer.

"My father was a dreamer, an artist, a dabbler in sciences and alchemy, a popular idea at the time."

"Which time?" Ever asked, hoping to get the facts and clues, which can be possibly found in books or something, but I just laughed.

"…A long time ago," I said, hoping that she'd rather not ask anymore. It doesn't matter, does it? "I am a tad bit older than you."

"Yes, but, how old exactly?" Ever asked. _Oh, please._ "I mean, what kind of age difference am I dealing with here?"

"All you need to know is that my father, along with his fellow alchemists, believed that everything could be reduced down to one single element, and that if you could isolate that one element, then you could create anything from it. He worked on that theory for years, creating formulas, abandoning formulas, and then when he and my mother both... died, I continued the search, until I finally perfected it."

"And, how old were you?"

"Young," I said, shrugging, as my first 'human' years come back to mind. Those times were really hard, and it'll be another story, "Quite young."

"So," Ever said, "you can still age?"

Huh? I looked at her. Remembering those silly things she told me back in the lot that day, I laughed. "Yes, I got to a certain point, and then I just stopped. I know you prefer the frozen in time vampire theory, but this is real life, Ever, not fantasy."

"Okay, so... "

"So, my parents died, I was orphaned," I continued my explanation about my early childhood years, picking out few. I'd rather keep the others secret for the time being. "You know, in Italy, where I'm from, last names often depicted a person's origins or profession. 'Esposito' means orphan, or exposed. The name was given to me, though I dropped it a century or two ago, since it no longer fit."

"Why didn't you just use your real last name?"

I felt cold in a moment. I remembered the times those people will come by… My mother, telling me to hide, and my father, who bravely confronted them with words. But, soon, as those people didn't get what they wanted from him, from us, they chased us, with those sharp weapons, and always, our lives were in danger. There was no time we didn't worry about sleeping for the night, for we could be killed. Then, shaking the feeling, I told her, "It's complicated. My father was ... hunted. So, I thought it better to distance myself."

"And Drina?"

And then, that woman entered my life afterwards. I nodded at Ever.

"'Poverina', or, little poor one. We were wards of the church; that's where we met. And when she grew ill, I couldn't bear to lose her, so I had her drink too."

"She said you were married," Ever says suddenly, making me remember that matter, too. I squinted, and looked away.

"She even told her _that_? Something that was finished a long time ago?" I mumbled under my breath, shaking my head. Drina sure can't give up. I thought she did. I mean, last time we saw, she assured me that we're back to being friends, to square one.

"Is it true?" Ever said, after pressing her lips, her voice fighting to crack.

"But, it's hardly what you think," I said, nodding at her, "it happened so long ago that it hardly matters anymore."

"So, why didn't you get divorced?" Ever asked, taking me. I looked at her, her eyes stinging and her face reddening. "I mean, if it hardly matters."

"So, you're proposing I show up in court with a wedding certificate dating back several centuries, and ask for a divorce?" I asked back, thinking the impossible thing.

I mean, just imagine what the heck will happen. I can get hunted in this time, well, possibly. Any kind of Love doesn't need a paper just to show the world that the two people are in love and are living together. It can be ripped and tell that their love is expired. But, just by showing how much they really love and care for each other, trust and be loyal to each other, doesn't need any proof of papers or what. It's enough. But, it's not like with Drina. Still, if I'm sure that those people in the court won't faint or won't have heart attacks just by seeing a wedding certificate dated back hundreds of years or so ago, then I think I can manage.

"Ever, please…" I said, thinking of useless things that cannot be done in this time. "You've got to cut me some slack. I'm not like you. You've only been around, well in this life anyway, seventeen years, while I've lived hundreds! More than enough time to make a few mistakes. And, while there are certainly plenty of things to judge me on, I hardly think my relationship with Drina is one of them. Things were different back then. I was different. I was vain, superficial, and extremely materialistic. I was out for myself, taking all that I could. But, the moment I met you everything changed, and when I lost you, well, I never knew such agonizing pain. But then later, when you reappeared…"

I stopped, the cycle replaying in my mind. The words I've always wondered how to tell her if I ever got the chance to. If in this and every lifetime, she'll always be there…

"Well, no sooner had I found you, then I lost you again. And so it went, over and over. An endless cycle of love and loss, until now," I continued, recovered.

"So, we... reincarnate?"

"You do, not me."

I shrugged, thinking that I'm doomed. Well, I must say yes already, since karma's like punishing me every time it could, because of what I've done in the past, by making Ever and I separate ways. In ways that I always exist and she doesn't, sooner or later, she'll…

Anyway, I continued. "I'm always here, always the same."

"So, who was I?" she asks. "And why can't I remember?"

I smiled, because the subject finally changed. That's a simple thing, and I remembered how many times I saw her in different 'Evers'. "The journey back involves a trip down the River of Forgetfulness. You're not meant to remember, you're here to learn, to evolve, to pay off your karmic debts. Each time starting fresh, forced to find your own way. Because, Ever, life is not meant to be an open book test."

"Then aren't you cheating, by staying here?" Ever smirked, getting me there. And I'd love to tell her that I can't explain how the world works… mostly.

I cringed. "Some might say."

"And how can you possibly know all of this if you've never done it yourself?"

"I've had plenty of years to study life's greatest mysteries. And I've met some amazing teachers along the way," I just said, smiling at her, as I remembered all of those people. Remember your books, the internet and stuff with names like 'Galileo Galilei' and the others? Well, not actually counting him in, but I've met some of the greatest people in their time and I've got to learn the knowledge they possess in the fields they excel in. Truly, an advantage, is it not? But, in order to gain time and wisdom, I've lost something more precious as a price besides from my mortality – love.

Then, at that certain time, she came in a moment I've never expected. Ever did, as I first saw her deep, clear ocean–shaded eyes stare back into mine – those life–changing orbs that, well, changed me into a better person I am now; I've become more humanlike and a changed man when I met her.

"All you need to know about your other selves is that you were always female," I shared to her now, as I tucked her hair behind her ear. "Always very beautiful. And always important to me."

"Change of scenery?" I asked with a simper, as Ever changed the place after a few seconds.

"Yes, but only the scenery, not the subject."

And so, to conclude the story, I sighed, saying the rest, "So after years of searching, I found you again and you know the rest."

I tried to adjust with her first, since she can't, of course, take it all inside in such a small moment. It may take time. Ever took a deep breath, and stared at the lamp, which became her object to play with as she tried to still grip on her–sanity?–or what 'reality' she still believes.

"I broke off with Drina a long time ago, but she has this awful habit of reappearing," I said, telling her this matter of subject, since Drina's been in this 'game' for a long time that I was stupid to didn't even notice, for I believe she still moves on and that I continued to give her space–that she used to be so much worse.

"And the night at the St. Regis? When you saw us together? I was trying to convince her to move on, once and for all. Though obviously, it didn't quite work," I continued, remembering the certain moments. "And yes, I know she killed Evangeline, because that day at the beach, when you woke up alone?"

_I knew it! I knew he wasn't surfing! _Her eyes could immediately tell me what she's thinking. I know how she disliked the fact that I read her mind and 'invade her privacy', which I don't really mean to, and she really need to be taught things as early as possible.

After the reaction, I continued, as I reminisce how the girl lost her future, all because of a petty jealousy. And a deadly one, too.

"I'd just found her body, but it was too late to save her. And yes, I know about Haven too, though luckily, I was able to save her."

"So, that's where you were that night–when you said you were getting a drink of water..."

I nodded.

"So, what else have you lied about?" Ever asked, folding her arms across her chest. She did try hard to think of how I'll explain those unexplainable times that I disappeared or something. And she did find one. She added, after a couple of seconds, "And where'd you go Halloween night, after you left my party?"

"I went home," I said the one and only truth, gazing at her and only at _her_. "When I saw the way Drina looked at you, well, I thought it better to distance myself. Only I couldn't. I tried. I've been trying all along. But I just couldn't do it. I can't stay away from you."

How embarrassing that I need to tell my need, but who cares? At least, I can tell her the things I can't because of the danger the environment has. But, of course, I need to limit it or else, if I get carried away, I don't know what may happen that involve mysterious forces that may endanger her.

"And now you know everything," I muttered, shaking my head, "Though I think it's obvious why I couldn't be quite so forthcoming at the time."

Ever shrugged and looked away, trying to build her defense strong. It seemed that she's still not willing to lose this 'fight', eh? And so, I just sharpened my 'attack', adding _that_ fact, afterwards.

"Oh, and my 'creepy room' as you call it?" I began, as I looked at her, "Well, it just so happens to be my _happy place_. Not unlike the memory you hold of those last blissful moments in the car with your family."

Ashamed, Ever averted her gaze, avoiding mine. Oh, it looked like I went overboard. Anyway, I still smiled, and assured her with, "Though I have to admit, I had a good laugh when I realized you thought I was a bloodsucker."

"Oh, well, _excuse me_," Ever said, pouting, "I mean, since there are immortals running around, I figure we may as well bring on the faeries, wizards, werewolves, and–"

I shook my head, as I heard her say, "I mean, _geez_, you talk about all this like it's _normal_!"

I closed my eyes and sighed. She didn't get it from the very start, huh. No, no, now is the time to be patient and go with things smoothly. After I gathered guts, I opened my eyes again, and told her, "For me, it _is_ normal. This is my _life_. And now it's your life too, if you choose it. It's not as bad as you think, Ever, really."

Yes, if you look into brighter side of things. There _are _positive sides to every negative side, and we just have to search deeper than what things may seem to us.

"Stop it," I heard her say, as she gazed down on our holding hands.

"Stop what?" I asked her, looking at her with tiredness. What could she possibly want now? Are there any questions or anything unclear to her left? As I tried to read her mind, she looked like panicking, doubting, and whatever else a woman does when she's confused that sometimes, I can't understand.

Ever commanded, "Stop making that warm, tingly, you know… Just _stop_ it!"

"I'm not making that, Ever," I said.

"Of course you are! You're making it happen with your... whatever."

I could only laugh at her funny antics, as she rolled her eyes and fold her arms again across her chest. But, all kidding aside, I went back to being serious.

"I'm not manifesting that... I _swear_. I'd never use trickery to seduce you."

"Oh, yeah," she said sarcastically, "like the tulips?"

"You have no idea what they mean, do you?" I said, smiling at her.

Automatically, _that_ shut her up and she just looked away, escaping from my gaze.

"Flowers have meaning. There's nothing random about it," I added.

Ever thought of targeting the table this time, rearranging it with her mind again and again as she took a deep breath.

"There's so much to teach you," I said to her, "Though, it's not all fun and games. You need to take caution, proceed with care."

As she still rearranged that table for what seemed like a hundredth time, I paused and looked at her, making sure that her attention's still on me. Ever, still silent, gave me a sign she's still listening. Good. That's the first step in learning. After all, _listening _is the best way.

"You have to guard against the misuse of power," I continued as well, "Drina's a good example of that. And you must be discreet, which means you can't share this with anyone, and I mean no one, understand?"

_Whatever,_ she thought, as she just alerted me. Immediately, I shook my head and leaned toward her.

"Ever, I'm _serious_; you _cannot_ tell a soul. Promise me."

She only looked at me, and I raised a brow, waiting. When she didn't respond, I squeezed her hand, wanting assurance.

"Scout's honor," Ever mumbled, looking away.

Great, then. I let go of her hand. I can relax, if that's the case. I leaned back against the cushions, and remembered to tell her a fact she might consider; after all, if I didn't meddle with her fate, she would choose it in the first place, and now that I didn't, well, that's good news.

"But, in the interest of full disclosure, you need to know that there's still a way out. You

can still cross over. In fact, you could've died right there in the canyon, but instead, you chose to stay."

"But, I was prepared to die, I wanted to die," Ever mumbled, her eyes on mine. But, I didn't believe it. Even if her mind is set, her heart isn't. Somehow, I can also read–no, _feel_–hearts… and hers just tell me that she secretly wanted to live, to survive.

"You empowered yourself with your memories. You empowered yourself with love," I explained further the reason why she overpowered Drina earlier, "It's like I said earlier, thoughts create. And in your case, they created healing and strength. If you really wanted to die, you would've simply given up. On some deeper level, you must've known this."

As Ever's mouth open to ask me why I was sneaking her room while she slept, I immediately answered her with a quick, "It's not what you think."

You don't know how much she can panic, but I think that's a bit cute.

"Then, what was it?" she asked, instead.

"I was there to... observe," I said, "I was surprised you could see me, I was transmuted, so to speak."

I shrugged, as she started to drown in her thoughts of being 'crept out'.

"Ever," I called her, beginning, "I feel responsible for you, and…"

"And you wanted to check out the goods?" she looked at me with eyebrows raised.

"May I remind you of your penchant for flannel pajamas?" I said, laughing.

"So, you feel responsible for me, like–like a _dad_?" she retorted, laughing as I cringed again.

"No, not like a dad," I replied. "But, Ever, I was only in your room that one time, the night we saw each other at the St. Regis, if there were other times."

"Drina," she cringed, realizing, and I saw her picture the woman exactly in her room. Glancing around, Ever almost jumped. "Are you sure she can't come here?"

"She _doesn't_ even know it exists," I said, squeezing her hand to calm her down. "Doesn't know how to get here. As far as she's concerned, you simply vanished into thin air."

"But, how'd _you_ get here? Did you die once, like me?"

That would be painful, even for an immortal like me, you know. Anyway, I tried to give her a brief introduction for that reason, as I tried to simplify the words, saying, "There are two types of alchemy; physical, which I stumbled upon because of my father, and spiritual, which I stumbled upon when I sensed something more, something bigger, something grander than me. I studied and practiced and worked hard to get here, even learned TM."

I stopped, and looked at her, hoping she could catch my drift. I smiled at her, "Transcendental Meditation from Maharishi Mahesh Yogi."

"Um, if you're trying to impress me, it's not really working; I have no idea what any of that means."

I shrugged. Too bad, but it's true.

"Let's just say it took hundreds of years for me to translate it from the mental to the physical. But you, from the moment you wandered into the field, you were granted a sort of backstage pass, your visions and telepathy are by-products of that."

"God, no wonder you hate high school," was what the only thing Ever could say in the moment, lightening up the atmosphere into something she thinks is normal. "I mean, you must've finished like, a gazillion, bazillion years ago, right?"

I winced, as age and time are touchy matters for me.

And when Ever thought how _funny _this is in me–which I let her to, _for now_–she asked, "I mean, why bother? Why even enrolI?"

"That's where you come in," I replied, smiling.

"Oh, so you see some chick in baggy jeans and a hoodie, and you just have to have her so bad, you decided to repeat high school, just to get to her?"

"Sounds about right," I laughed for the summary.

"Couldn't you have found another way to ingratiate yourself into my life? It just doesn't make any sense," she shook her head and rolled her eyes

I trailed my fingers down the side of her cheek and gazed into her eyes, hoping she'd settled down, like now. I told her, "Love never does."

After swallowing hard, out of embarrassment, Ever cleared her throat, and said, "I thought you said you suck at love."

She narrowed her eyes on mine, and I just have to be positive for her.

I whispered, "I was hoping this time would be different."

"I don't know if I'm up for all this. I don't know what to do," Ever said, after turning away from me, with shallow gasps. But, I just pulled her tight against my chest, and wrapped my arms around her, protecting her, as I looked far away.

"There's no rush to decide."

"What's the matter?" she asked, after turning to see me, and noticing my gaze, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because I suck at good–byes," I admitted, attempting a smile that never got past my mouth. It just hurts. But, no matter what her decision will be, I'll always here to guide and support her.

"See, now, there are two things I suck at: love and good-byes," I tried to joke.

"Maybe they're related," I heard her voice croaked, failing to never show that she's about to cry. "So, where are you going?"

Shrugging, I looked away. I don't know, maybe, stay for a while here?

"Are you coming back?" she asked again, and I answered with a look.

"Up to you… Ever, do you still hate me?"

She shook her head, and that's a relief, but not to be celebrated yet. Ever held my gaze, and I asked directly, "Do you love me?"

She turned her head away, unable to say it, but she expressed it with thoughts, that somehow, warmed my longing heart.

_I love you with every strand of hair, with every skin cell, with every drop of blood that I'm bursting with love, boiling over_…

"It's always nicer when it's spoken," I said as an advice that I wanted, tucking her hair behind her ear, and pressing my lips to her warm, rosy cheek.

"When you do decide, about me, about being immortal, just say the word and I'll be there. I have all of eternity laid out before me; you'll find I'm quite patient," I smiled, then reaching in my pocket, I retrieved the silver, crystal, encrusted, horse–bit bracelet I bought her back at the track that she threw once on the ground back at the parking lot.

"May I?" I gestured politely.

She nodded, as her words can't reach me, trapped in her throat. I closed the clasp afterwards, and cradled her face between my palms. How I missed this face, how I missed her. I brushed her bangs to the side, revealing the wound of her past, and I kissed her scar, giving her what she needs – all the love and forgiveness I can ever infuse her with.

"You have to forgive yourself, Ever," I said, as I stopped her from pulling away by holding her tighter, "You're not responsible for any of it."

"What do you know?" she asked, biting her lip.

"I know you blame yourself for something that's not your fault. I know you love your little sister with all of your heart and you ask yourself every day if you're doing the right thing by encouraging her visits. I know you, Ever. I know everything about you."

She turned away, crying, as she spoke, shaking her head, "None of that's true. You've got it all wrong. I'm a freak, and bad things happen to everyone I come near, even though I'm the one who deserves it."

There's no time left, is there? I pulled her close to me, embracing her with my love, in the last seconds I can.

"I have to go," I managed to finally whisper to her. "But, Ever, if you want to love me, if you truly want to be with me, then you'll have to accept what we are. I'll understand if you can't."

Suddenly, she kissed me, pressing into me, and I can feel both our needs of our lips of each other. I kissed her back, wishing that this won't end right away. I just _don't_ want to end this moment. Shutting my eyes, I want to feel her, even though she's not truly there yet. I tried to feel her with my body, my hands, but as I opened my eyes again, she's gone, leaving me with such a sweet and loving dream.

Striking at twelve, the clock did, as 'Cinderella' left her glass slippers for me to find.

* * *

**A/N: **And so, my dear readers–if I even still have one T.T–here's a sweet update from me for the New Year's update (which is like, two months ago, make it _three_) and Valentine's. School and life got me there, but at least, I'm on a vacation now–I became a staffer in our school newspaper and I hope that through a seminar I've attended, I could write even better than this and use this knowledge for you. Thank you for being so patient and still bearing with me, and for leaving behind reviews which made me really glad, like the ones left by **haileybug, Lulu, Evyn, **and **nina** in the previous chapters. Also, I'm grateful to those who're still reading this, and put this story to their favorites–_slash–_alerts. I'm sorry to **monkey**, too, for being a slowpoke in updating. To **LOVEISNEVERUGLY**, I'll still consider and think about doing those bright ideas, thank you.

Anyway, I hope you still enjoyed this chapter. c:


End file.
